SMILE
by Always YeWook
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATE!"Hyung memang tidak punya bukti apa-apa sekarang. Tapi, kau boleh membenci hyung kalau hyung mengingkari janji. Wookie-ah. Hyung benar-benar mencintaimu" / Pair : YeWook / Yesung - Ryeowook / RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Title : SMILE

Author : Anak YeWook

Pairing : YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Other cast :

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki, Semua Cast terikat kontrak kerja yang 'luar biasa' dengan SM Entertainment. Selain itu mereka milik Orang Tua mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan FanFiction ini murni hasil otak ngadat saya.. ^^

WARNING : YAOI (boys love), Typos, GaJe, Cerita pasaran, Alur KECEPETAN -_-

Genre : Romance, Hurt (maybe)

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

and **NO COPAS **tanpa ijin dari saya.

Enjoy ^^

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

~Author POV~

"Wookie-_ah_! Aku punya kabar gembira!" terlihat seorang _namja_ _aegyo_ bergigi kelinci tengah berteriak dan berlari disepanjang koridor sebuah kampus.

"Wookie-_ah_, aku ada kejutan untukmu" ucap _namja_ bernama Sungmin itu saat sudah berada disamping _namja_ yang dipanggilinya. Kini mereka sedang duduk dikursi panjang yang ada disekitar koridor kampus mereka.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

"_Ya_, tutup dulu bukumu" _namja_ yang punya panggilan Wookie itu pun menutup bukunya dengan terpaksa. "Aku harap kau jangan terkejut dengan apa yang aku bawa. Biasa saja, oke?" Wookie hanya mengangguk dengan malas.

"TADAAA!" Sungmin menunjukkan selembar brosur tepat kehadapan Wookie. "apa itu?" tanya Wookie.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa baca eoh? Lihat ini, disini tertulis dengan jelas kalau _Boyband_ yang kau kagumi itu sedang mencari 2 member baru!" jawab Sungmin dengan sangat antusias.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Wookie kembali membuka bukunya dan membaca.

"_Ya_! Ini kesempatan untuk kita"

"Kita? Kau mau ikut audisi itu _Hyung_?" Wookie kembali menutup bukunya dan menatap Sungmin

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Suaraku kan lumayan bagus. Jadi apa salahnya untuk dicoba, kalau aku luluskan lumayan. Aku bisa membiayai uang kuliah ku sendiri"

"ck.. Aku tidak yakin dengan tujuanmu. Kau ingin lulus audisi itu untuk bisa mengenal Kyuhyun kan?" Wookie mulai mengintrogasi Sungmin.

"hehehe… aku memang tidak bisa berbohong denganmu. Hey! Aku juga tau kalau kau menyukai salah satu member dari _Boyband_ itu. Kau menyukai Lee Donghae kan? Wookie, ini kesempatan untuk mengejar cinta kita"

Wookie menghela nafasnya, "Lalu, kalau kita ikut audisi. Dan hanya salah satu dari kita yang lulus bagaimana?"

"Itu juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting salah satu dari kita harus ada yang lulus. Kalau aku yang lulus, aku bisa mengenalkan mu ke Lee Donghae. Dan kalau kau yang lulus, kau harus mengenalkan aku ke Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana, ini ide yang bagus kan Wookie?"

"Kalau diantara kita tidak ada yang lulus?"

"Kau jangan berpikir negatif seperti itu! Yang penting sekarang, kau mau ikut audisinya kan? Ayolah… Hari ini hari terakhir pendaftaran, dan besok audisinya… Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengisi formulir pendaftarannya. Wookie… mau yah?" Sungmin memasang wajah melas beserta_ aegyo _nya. Kalau sudah begitu Wookie benar-benar tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah _Hyung_. Kalau kita tidak lulus kau jangan bunuh diri yah?"

"Tidak akan! Hwa.. Wookie-ah, kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan." Sungmin memeluk tubuh Wookie saking senangnya.

~Author POV END~

~Ryeowook POV~

"Haah… Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui permintaan Sungmin _hyung_ untuk mengikuti audisi itu! Hmm… Itu adalah _boyband_ paling aneh yang pernah ku tau, tapi… aku menyukainya" ku hempaskan tubuhku dikasur empukku dan menatap poster _boyband_ yang terpajang didinding kamarku.

_Boyband_ itu bernama PRINCE. Mereka mempunyai tiga member, Kim Yesung, Lee Donghae, dan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akui, mereka semua sangat tampan. Tapi, mereka sangat jarang tersenyum, apa mungkin karna mereka tidak diajari cara tersenyum saat trainee dulu?

Tapi, salah satu diantara mereka bertiga ada satu member yang cukup sering tersenyum, dia bernama Lee Donghae. Sungguh, senyumannya benar-benar indah, walaupun dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Mungkin, karna senyumannya itulah aku jadi menyukainya.

Kalau untuk urusan suara, aku sangat menyukai suara Kim Yesung. Bagiku, suara Kim Yesung lah yang paling bagus yang pernah ku dengar. Hanya itulah yang bisa ku puji dari sosok Kim Yesung, hanya suaranya. Walaupun dia mempunyai wajah yang tampan, tapi apa gunanya kalau tidak pernah tersenyum.

Dan satu lagi member yang belum ku jelaskan, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah member yang paling muda di PRINCE. Sama seperti Yesung, dia juga mempunyai wajah yang tampan tapi tidak pernah tersenyum. Suaranya mungkin urutan kedua setelah Kim Yesung. Aku tidak tau kenapa Sungmin _hyung_ menyukai _namja_ itu.

Dibandingkan Kim Yesung dan Cho Kyuhyun itu, sudah jelas Lee Donghae yang terbaik. Kenapa Sungmin _hyung_ tidak menyadarinya.

"Oh iya, ini sudah malam. Kenapa Sungmin _hyung_ belum pulang ke apartemen?"

TING TONG

"Itu pasti Sungmin _hyung_.." aku segera bangkit dari tidurku dan membukakan pintu. "_Hyung_, kenapa kau lama sekali pulangnya?"

"_Hyung_ habis dari minimarket membeli bahan makanan. Apa _Hyung_ mengganggu tidurmu?"

"_Aniya_. Aku belum tidur" aku mengambil sebagian kantung plastik yang Sungmin _hyung_ bawa dan membawanya kedapur.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur Wookie. Besok adalah hari yang menegangkan buat kita, jadi kau harus banyak istirahat"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu _Hyung_. Aku sama sekali tidak tegang untuk audisi besok" aku mengambil sebotol air dingin yang ada didalam kulkas dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas, lalu kuberikan ke Sungmin _hyung_.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tegang. Suaramu kan sangat bagus, jadi kau sangat yakin akan lolos audisi itu" ku lihat Sungmin _hyung_ menegak air dingin itu sampai habis. Sepertinya dia benar-benar haus.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya _Hyung_. Aku ikut audisi hanya memenuhi permintaanmu saja. Selamat malam" ku tinggalkan Sungmin yang masih didapur dan masuk kekamar untuk tidur.

~Ryeowook POV END~

~Sungmin POV~

Sepertinya Wookie benar-benar tidak suka dengan audisi itu. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku yakin, kau akan berterima kasih padaku karna sudah mengajakmu ikut audisi itu. Tunggu saja Wookie-_ah_…

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini… hoooaaamm"

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang ada disebelah kamar Wookie. Ku dekati poster _Boyband _PRINCE yang terpajang didinding kamarku dan menatap ketiga membernya secara bergantian. "Tunggu kedatanganku. Aku akan membuat kalian tersenyum. Terutama kau, Cho Kyuhyun"

(Skip Time)

Sekarang aku dan Wookie sudah ada ditempat audisi. Walaupun kami sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, tapi sudah banyak juga peserta audisi yang datang.

Setelah masuk ke tempat audisi, aku dan Wookie langsung duduk di tempat khusus semua peserta audisi. Didepan kami ada 3 bangku kosong yang membelakangi bangku peserta audisi, itu pasti tempat duduk untuk juri.

Aku memandang gugup panggung yang akan mementukan masa depanku dan Wookie. Aku harus berusaha.

"Sungmin _Hyung_, lihatlah… Banyak sekali yang ikut audisi. Kalau begini caranya, satu diantara kita tidak akan ada yang lulus" ku layangkan pandanganku ke seluruh peserta audisi.

"Wookie-_ah_, dengarkan aku. Mereka itu hanya terlihat hebat diluar saja. _Hyung _yakin, kemampuan menyanyi mereka dibawah rata-tara semua"

"Kau yakin?" aku mengangguk pasti untuk meyakinkan Wookie.

"Semua harap tenang. Setelah juri memasuki ruang audisi, acara akan dimulai. Kalian semua bersiaplah, semoga berhasil" salah satu panitia audisi memberikan penjelasan dari atas panggung. Aku semakin tegang saja, tapi kenapa Wookie biasa saja. Dia bahkan terlihat sedang melihat pertunjukkan drama musikal.

Ku pejamkan mata dan berusaha menetralkan nafasku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal sekarang. Seluruh tubuhku mendadak dingin.

"_Hyung_! ternyata jurinya mereka!"

Ku buka mataku dengan segera dan ku lihat dengan jelas ke tiga member PRINCE sedang mengarah kebangku juri. Bola mataku dengan cepat mencari _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku melihatnya, dia tampak lebih tampan jika dilihat secara langsung. Tapi, dia benar-benar tidak tersenyum. Kini mereka bertiga sudah duduk di tempat juri. Sayang sekali, aku hanya bisa melihat punggung nya saja sekarang.

"Wookie-_ah_… Akhirnya kita melihat mereka. Aku tidak menyangka"

Wookie tidak membalas kata-kataku, saat ku lihat dia hanya melongo. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dia pasti kaget melihat Lee Donghae dengan keadaan tiba-tiba, sama seperti saat aku melihat Cho Kyuhyun tadi.

~Sungmin POV END~

~Author POV~

"Penampilan pertama dimulai dari nomor urutan 1. Silahkan naik keatas panggung!" panitia audisi mempersilahkan peserta pertama untuk tampil.

"_Hyung_, kita mendapat urutan 100 dan 101. Lama sekali, membosankan" bisik wookie.

"Tidak akan membosankan kalau kau melihat Lee Donghae"

"ck… hanya kelihatan punggungnya saja"

"ssstt. Sudahlah, sabar saja"

Sungmin dan Wookie pun menunggu sampai urutan mereka tiba. Selama menunggu, Wookie dan Sungmin benar-benar mendapatkan kejutan yang luar biasa dari member PRINCE. Bagaimana tidak, setiap peserta audisi yang sudah tampil selalu mereka remehkan. Seperti saat ini,_ namja_ dengan nomor urut 26 sedang mendapatkan musibah didepan panggung audisi.

"_Ya_! Kau sama sekali tidak bisa bernyanyi! Dan lihat gerakkan tarimu itu, sama sekali tidak mengikuti irama. Kalau kami mempunyai member sepertimu. Maka karir kami akan hancur hanya dalam waktu 1 hari! SELANJUTNYA!" teriak seorang juri dengan egoisnya, dia Cho Kyuhyun. Perkataannya benar-benar sadis bukan?

Sungmin dan Wookie menutup mulut mereka yang menganga dengan telapak tangan masing-masing, mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan perkataan Cho Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai _namja_ itu _Hyung_?"

"setiap manusia pasti mempunyai sisi baik Wookie. Tidak perlu mencemaskanku" Wookie menghela nafasnya dengan penuturan Sungmin yang membela Cho Kyuhyun.

Sekarang _namja_ malang dengan nomor urut 70 yang mendapatkan kritikan yang cihuy dari Kim Yesung. "Apa kau merasa penampilanmu itu sangat luar biasa?"

"tentu saja" jawab namja dengan nomor urut 70 itu dengan yakin. "ck… Lebih baik aku melihat paduan suara binatang daripada melihat penampilan mu itu lagi. Berikutnya!" Yesung terlihat kesal dengan semua peserta audisi yang dilihatnya.

"_Hyung,_ kita masih punya kesempatan untuk keluar dari tempat ini sebelum kita dihina habis-habisan dengan mereka." Bisik Wookie lagi ke Sungmin.

"_Shireo_! Jangan kalah sebelum berperang Wookie_. FIGHTING_!" sungmin membalas bisikan Wookie dengan sedikit kata penyemangat. Tidak terasa sekarang sudah sampai ke peserta audisi dengan nomor urut 99, Sungmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya, sedangkan Wookie hanya berdoa agar dia tidak dihina dengan juri yang tidak punya perasaan itu.

"Peserta audisi nomor urut 99. Aku yakin kau sudah menunjukkan yang terbaik. Tapi, kami tidak bisa meluluskanmu. Kau harus lebih banyak belajar lagi. _HWAITING_!" Kali ini Donghae yang memberi kritik, tapi caranya bicara sangat berbeda dengan kedua rekan kerjanya. Dia bicara dengan sangat lembut.

"Dia sangat berbeda dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Pantas saja kau menyukainya Wookie" gumam Sungmin yang membuat Wookie jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Peserta berikutnya!"

"Wookie.. sekarang giliran kita. _Kajja_!"

"_Ne_" Wookie dan Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak naik keatas panggung.

Saat sudah tepat berada ditengah-tengah panggung. Sungmin dan Wookie berhasil membuat juri mengerutkan kening mereka. "Kalian berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_. Aku nomor urut 100, Lee Sungmin_ imnida_. Dan dia nomor urut 101…"

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_" Sungmin dan Ryeowook membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Tunjukkan kemampuan kalian" perintah Donghae dengan senyum yang terpajang diwajahnya. Itu membuat Wookie menjadi gugup seketika.

Sungmin dan Wookie memulai kemampuan mereka dengan 1 lagu yang berjudul In My Dream. Itu adalah salah satu lagu dari PRINCE.

"_geunyeoga dolaoneyo mianhadago haneyo iksukhaetdeon geuriun geu songilro eorumanjyeoyo__" _lirik pertama berhasil dibawakan dengan baik oleh Sungmin.

Sampai dipertengahan lagu, Ryeowook berhasil membuat semua member PRINCE menatapnya tak percaya dengan lirik, _"__yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado__" _dibagian itu terdapat nada tinggi, dan Wookie berhasil melakukannya dengan sempurna.

Kini hampir diakhir lagu, _"__geudaero ggaeji ango sipeo_" sungmin terlihat menghayati isi lagu tersebut. "_jami deulsu itdamyeon__" _dan penampilan mereka berakhir dengan suara malaikat Wookie. Semua peserta audisi yang belum mendapat giliran memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Wookie, seolah mengatakan kita-berhasil-wookie. Tapi, apakah juri juga berpendapat demikian?

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung melepas genggaman tangannya dan menggeleng cepat. "_Aniyo_, kami hanya teman satu kampus. Tapi kami sangat dekat, dan dia sudah aku anggap seperti adik sendiri"

"Oh.. jadi begitu" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, terlihat raut kelegaan disana.

"Apa kalian berharap lulus bersama?" kali ini Yesung bertanya dengan tampang dinginnya. _  
_

"Kami ikut audisi bersama. Tentu saja harus lulus bersama" jawab sungmin lagi.

"Apa tujuan kalian ikut audisi ini?" Donghae juga tidak mau kalah. "Kami.. kami.. ingin membiayai kuliah kami sendiri. Kami tidak ingin merepotkan orang tua yang tinggal diluar kota. Iya kan Wookie?" sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk memberi isyarat ke Wookie.

"i.. iya" jawab Wookie seadanya.

"Jujur saja. Kami sangat suka dengan penampilan kalian." puji Donghae.

"Apa kami lulus?" tanya Sungmin dengan cemas.

"Hey.. kau lihatkan masih banyak peserta audisi yang belum tampil. Untuk saat ini kalian memang yang paling bagus tapi kalau diantara orang itu ada yang lebih bagus dari kalian. Maka kalian tidak akan selamat!" kyuhyun mulai menghilangkan rasa optimis Sungmin.

~Author POV END~

~Yesung POV~

Ku dudukkan badanku dengan nyaman disebuah restoran yang kami datangi malam ini. Kami baru saja selesai mengaudisi banyak orang untuk menjadi 2 member baru boyband kami.

"Kita mengaudisi dari pagi dan baru selesai malam hari. Kau pasti lelah sekali _Hyung_, apalagi kau yang paling banyak berteriak" sepertinya Donghae sedang mengejekku, langsung saja aku memberinya _Death Glare._

"Benar sekali Donghae_ hyung_. gendang telingaku sampai mau pecah saat mendengar Yesung _hyung_ berteriak memarahi peserta audisi!"

"_Ya_ Kyuhyun setan. Apa kau tadi itu tidak berteriak juga?, bahkan suaramu yang lebih kuat. Dan juga kata-katamu itu sangat-sangat menyakitkan peserta audisi"

"Kalian berdua sama saja. Kalian tidak pernah menghargai usaha mereka"

"Lee Donghae, bukannya aku tidak menghargai. Tapi kau taukan, aku selalu tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang tidak bagus didepan mataku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku memarahi mereka, mereka semua sama sekali tidak berguna dan tidak punya bakat. Tapi dengan bangganya mereka mau menjadi bagian dari kita. Apa mereka tidak punya kaca dirumah? Memalukan"

"Aku setuju denganmu Yesung _hyung_. Donghae _hyung_, kau bayangkan saja sendiri. Diantara banyaknya orang yang mendaftar hanya 4 orang saja yang penampilannya benar-benar bagus. Yang lainnya, benar-benar kacau. Kepalaku sampai pusing melihatnya"

"Ini pesanan Anda Tuan. Selamat menikmati."

Setelah pelayan itu menghidangkan makanan. Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, aku langsung menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapanku. Aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang. "_Hyung_, makan pelan-pelan. Kau membuat pengunjung yang lain takut karna cara makanmu yang menyeramkan"

Aku tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku sangat lapar, dan harus mengisi perutku sebelum cacing-cacingku yang memakan perutku. "Diantara 4 orang yang kita sarankan ke _Agency_. Kira-kira siapa yah yang akan dipilih mereka?" pertanyaan Donghae membuatku berpikir sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan acara makanku.

"Yesung _hyung_, jawab pertanyaanku"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting 2 member baru itu tidak menyusahkanku" gerutuku.

"Kau bertanya dengan orang yang salah Donghae _Hyung_. Kalau aku, aku berharap yang lulus adalah 2 _namja_ yang audisi bersama. Suara mereka benar-benar luar biasa. Aku pikir selama ini suara Yesung _hyung_ yang paling bagus, ternyata…"

PLAAAK

Ku layangkan sendok ke kepala Kyuhyun. Anak itu benar-benar tidak tau sopan santun. "_Appo_! iya iya iya.. Suaramu lah yang paling bagus Yesung _hyung_. Kau puas kan? Dasar kepala be.. tidak jadi"

Aku harus benar-benar banyak bersabar menghadapi _magnae_ setan satu ini. Aku harap tingkah member baru nanti tidak sama seperti Kyuhyun. Aku bisa mati perlahan-lahan kalau itu terjadi.

~Yesung POV END~

~Ryeowook POV~

"Wookie, apa menurutmu kita akan lulus Audisi?" Ku pandang Sungmin hyung yang sekarang duduk disebelahku. Kami sekarang sedang ada didalam Bus menuju pulang ke Apartemen.

"_Molla hyung_. Mereka tidak mencaci maki kita saja ku rasa itu sudah suatu anugrah" ku alihkan pandanganku menatap keluar. Menikmati suasana malam dikota Seoul.

"Kau benar juga Wookie. Walaupun tidak terpilih juga tidak apa-apa. Karna setidaknya _Hyung _sudah menunjukkan penampilan yang terbaik didepan mereka, terutama Kyuhyun. Dan kau pasti juga senangkan dipuji oleh Donghae? Dia benar-benar orang yang baik. Sepanjang audisi, dia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas seperti Kyuhyun dan Yesung, pantas saja kau menyukainya" sungmin hyung mulai menggodaku, bagaimana ini?

"Jangan menggodaku _Hyung_. Aku lelah, aku mau tidur saja" jawabku seadanya

"Hey.. kau bisa tidur jika sudah sampai di apartemen. Sekarang kita cerita-cerita saja dulu"

Aku menyamankan posisiku ditempat duduk dan pura-pura tidur, kalau aku menjawab pertanyaan sungmin hyung, aku tau dia pasti terus menggodaku. Aku kan malu… hehehe

Benar sih yang dikatakan sungmin _hyung,_ aku menyukai Donghae karna dia yang paling berbeda dengan member PRINCE yang lainnya. Dia orangnya lembut dan baik hati, senyumannya juga sangat menawan. Ahh… aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Tapi, aku masih belum tau, perasaanku ini bisa disebut cinta atau hanya sekedar mengagumi?

~Ryeowook POV END~

~Author POV~

Hari sudah kembali berganti. Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih tertidur dengan pulasnya didalam kamar mereka masing-masing, apakah mereka tidak ingat kalau hari ini ada jadwal kuliah yang menanti?

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

"ahh… siapa yang pagi-pagi begini sudah memencet bel?" sungmin yang masih menutup tubuh nya dengan selimut tebal terlihat terganggu.

Ting

Tong

Bel kembali berbunyi. "Iya. Tunggu sebentar!" dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, sungmin turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

"Kau siapa? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat seorang _namja_ tegap dan tinggi berada didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Perkenalkan aku Choi Siwon, manager dari PRINCE. Apa kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" tanya namja itu.

"mm" sungmin mengangguk dan mengucek matanya dengan imut, saat ini Sungmin masih setengah(?) sadar.

"_Chukkahamnida_. Kau lulus audisi dan terpilih sebagai member baru PRINCE" jelas _namja_ bernama Siwon itu.

"Oh begitu.. Ya sudah, gomawo" Sungmin kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin langsung tersadar dan membuka matanya dengan sempurna. "A… apa tadi? Lulus audisi? Member baru PRINCE?" dengan seketika sungmin segera membuka pintu dan memasang senyum kuda.

"hehehe… _Mianhae_, aku baru sadar. Silahkan masuk Siwon-_ssi_"

"_Kamsahamnida_" sang manager itu pun masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhana Sungmin. "tadi, apa kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tentu saja. Ini, buka dan bacalah" manager PRINCE itu menyodorkan amplop putih ke tangan Sungmin. Dengan segera Sungmin langsung membukanya dan membaca isi surat itu. "Aku sedang tidak bermimpikan Siwon-_ssi_?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"_Aniyo_. Ini sungguhan" sungmin tampak puas dengan jawaban jawaban Siwon dan langsung lompat-lompat tak tentu arah karna terlalu gembira. "Tunggu dulu.. Apa hanya aku saja yang lulus?" sungmin berhenti melompat dan kembali menatap Siwon dengan serius.

"Kim Ryeowook. Dia juga lulus"

"_Jinjja_?" tanya sungmin lagi, dan Siwon pun kembali menyerahkan amplop yang ditujukan untuk Wookie agar Sungmin percaya.

Sungmin membaca tulisan di amplop itu lekat-lekat, dan benar saja, surat itu memang ditujukan untuk Kim Ryeowook. Dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya, Sungmin segera menuju ke kamar Wookie dan membangunkannya.

"Kim Ryeowook! Wookie! Kita lulus audisi…_ Ireona, palli_!" Sungmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Wookie yang masih ditempat tidur.

"_Hyung_,,, kau yang seharusnya bangun. Kau sedang bermimpi, kita tidak mungkin lulus. Sudahlah, aku masih mengantuk!" Wookie menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"_Ya_! Cepat bangun! Kalau kau tidak percaya. Didepan sudah ada manager PRINCE yang menunggu kita! Ayo cepat, jangan biarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama" Sungmin pun langsung menarik tangan Wookie untuk segera turun dari tempat tidur.

"Iya iya aku bangun." dengan malas Wookie pun bangun dan segera menuju ruang depan.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf sudah lama menunggu. Aku kesulitan membangunkan Wookie" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf kepada Siwon. "Oh iya.. Ayo duduk!" lanjut Sungmin lagi sambil mempersilahkan Siwon yang sedari tadi berdiri untuk duduk di sofa yang tidak begitu empuk, maklumlah,, apartemen sederhana.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Siwon sambil menoleh ke Wookie.

"_Ne_… Kim Ryeowook_ imnida_, kau bisa memanggilku Wookie saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Wookie. Aku manager dari PRINCE, Choi Siwon. Panggil saja aku Siwon hyung, Kalian berdua sudah terpilih untuk menjadi member baru PRINCE. Aku ucapkan selamat"

Wookie mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut, seolah masih mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan Siwon barusan. "Ini buktinya…" Siwon menyerahkan surat kepada Wookie, dan Wookie pun buru-buru membacanya dengan seksama.

Dan setelah membaca surat itu, Wookie melirik ke Sungmin dengan senyuman yang mengembang. "_Hyung_, kita menjadi member baru PRINCE? Boyband terkenal itu?"

"_Ne_ Wookie.. Apa _Hyung_ bilang, kita pasti bisa!"

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kemasi barang kalian"

"eh?" Sungmin dan Wookie dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Siwon. "Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin yang sangat penasaran.

"Kalian adalah member baru PRINCE. Tentu saja mulai sekarang kalian harus tinggal di Dorm PRINCE."

"Itu artinya kami harus pindah dari sini? Tidak mau." Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Itu artinya kalian menolak untuk menjadi member baru PRINCE"

"Ahh… bukan begitu. Kami akan segera mengemasi barang-barang kami." Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan Siwon untuk tidak berubah pikiran.

"Sungmin _hyung_, kita baru saja membayar uang sewa apartemen ini dan sekarang kita harus pindah. Itu sama saja kita membuang-buang uang, _Hyung_" bisik Wookie tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

"aissh… kau ini sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal itu. Sudahlah, menjadi member baru PRINCE lebih penting daripada uang sewa. Lebih baik cepat kemasi barang-barang kita sekarang, _Kajja_" Sungmin menarik tangan Wookie untuk segera menuju kamar mereka.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar Siwon hyung. Kami akan segera kembali"

"Ne… Aku beri waktu 15 menit"

Dengan segera Sungmin langsung mendorong Wookie masuk kekamar untuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

~Author POV END~

~Ryeowook POV~

Sekarang aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Dorm PRINCE. Bagiku ini lebih gugup dibandingkan waktu audisi kemarin, bagaimana tidak, aku akan tinggal bersama boyband yang ku sukai. Ini semua bagaikan mimpi.

"Wookie-_ah_… tempat ini berkali-kali lipat lebih bagus dari apartemen kita. Lihat, gedung nya tinggi sekali, ini pasti lebih dari 60 lantai" bisik Sungmin _hyung_ saat kami sudah memasuki area Dorm.

"Dorm kalian ada dilantai 11. Bagaimana, apa kalian menyukai tempat ini?" Siwon _hyung_ menghentikan laju mobil saat sudah sampai diparkiran.

"tempat ini terlalu bagus." jawabku seadanya, dan kami pun langsung turun dari mobil dan segera menuju lantai 11.

"Astaga! Aku lupa membawa sesuatu dari apartemen kita Wookie" aku menoleh ke sungmin _hyung_ yang kelihatannya sangat panik.

"memangnya apa _hyung_?"

"Boneka kelinci pink ku…" kini mata Sungmin _hyung_ sudah berkaca-kaca, pasti dia sebentar lagi akan merengek untuk kembali ke apartemen.

"Ayo kita kembali ke apartemen lagi… huweee" aku menghela nafasku, dugaanku benar. Sungmin_ hyung _sekarang sedang merengek tidak jelas. Siwon _hyung_ juga kaget saat melihat Sungmin _hyung_ yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Hey… jangan menangis. Di Dorm PRINCE banyak boneka kelinci dari Fans, kau bisa memiliki itu semua" Siwon _hyung_ mencoba menenangkan Sungmin _hyung_ yang kali ini bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak mau… aku mau boneka ku! Pokoknya aku mau kembali ke apartemen sekarang,"

"Ba..baiklah.. aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke apartemen. Tapi setelah itu aku tidak bisa menemanimu kembali kesini, tak apa kan kalau kau kesini sendirian?"

"tidak apa-apa" sungmin _hyung_ menghapus air mata yang membahasi pipi mulusnya.

"Baguslah.. Dan kau Ryeowook, masuklah duluan ke Dorm PRINCE yang berada dilantai 11. Dan.. _password_ untuk masuk ke dalam adalah 12345"

"Ta..tapi?"

"Sudah masuk saja…"

Siwon _hyung_ dan Sungmin _hyung_ sudah masuk lagi ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Ahh… ini semua gara-gara sungmin _hyung_. Dengan langkah yang berat aku menuju _lift_ untuk segera sampai ke lantai 11.

Ting!

Pintu _lift_ sudah terbuka, aku sudah sampai di lantai 11. Tapi, dilantai 11 ini ada 4 kamar. Mana yang dijadikan Dorm PRINCE?. "Siwon _hyung_ pasti lupa memberitahuku nomor kamarnya. aissh"

Ku langkah kan lagi kaki dengan malas menuju 1 pintu yang tak jauh dari _lift_. Dipintu yang ini terdapat banyak coret-coretan didindingnya. "Ini pasti Dorm yang ku cari! Coret-coretan ini pasti fans mereka yang menulisnya." Ku tajamkan penglihatanku untuk membaca apa yang fans tulis didinding itu.

_Kyuhyun… datanglah kerumahku!_

"Hah? Fans yang aneh.. terlalu banyak mengharap.. ck" #pLaaak

_Lee Donghae Oppa… kau milikku! Saranghae_

"Enak saja mengatakan Lee Donghae itu punyamu! Kau belum kenal siapa aku yah?"

_Yesung oppa… Senyuman mu sangat menawan_

"Senyuman? Hey.. apa kau benar pernah melihatnya tersenyum?"

Eitts.. kalau ada orang yang melihatku, aku pasti dikira orang gila karna berbicara dengan dinding. Lebih baik aku segera masuk saja.

Ke tekan _password_ 12345, di tombol yang ada disamping pintu. Dan aku pun berhasil membuka pintunya, "untung saja Siwon _hyung_ tidak lupa memberiku _password_nya"

Aku segera masuk kedalam Dorm dan melihat seluruh isi yang ada di Dorm ini. "Hwa… benar-benar luar biasa.. Isinya barang-barang mewah semua. Sebenarnya, ini Dorm sebuah _boyband_ atau rumah _president_? Dari ruang depan sampai dapur semuanya tertata dengan rapi. Apa mereka tidak pernah memasak, sehingga dapurnya bersih seperti itu?

Tapi… kamarku dimana yah? Aku cari saja ahh… ku buka pintu salah satu kamar dan…

"ini pasti bukan kamarku…" aku kembali menutup pintu itu, tapi… aku penasaran dengan sebuah benda yang ada didalam kamar itu, sebuah piano berwarna putih. "Aku ingin mencoba memainkan piano itu… Tidak apa kan kalau aku mencobanya sebentar?" kembali ku buka pintu itu dan masuk perlahan-lahan.

"Hwa… ini pasti piano mahal!" ucapku saat sudah duduk dengan nyaman didepan piano. Sedetik kemudian, ku gerakkan jari-jariku diatas tuts tuts piano. Hmm… suara yang keluar dari piano ini benar-benar sangat enak didengar, benar-benar beda dengan piano yang ada diruang musik kampusku… Ohh.. kalau sudah begini,, aku tidak akan pernah bosan bermain piano seharian,,,

Ku pejamkan mataku agar aku bisa semakin menghayati alunan nada yang ku mainkan dipiano ini…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

Disambung lain waktu…..

Fufufu… Saya datang lagi dengan membawa FF yang tidak elit *seperti biasanya.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan FF ini. Harus kah saya lanjutkan atau harus berhenti sampai disini?

Kalau banyak yang minat pasti saya lanjutin FF ini…

So.. saya tunggu Review nya….

3 YeWook is Real 3


	2. Chapter 2

Title : SMILE

Author : Putiha

Pairing : YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Other cast :

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki, Semua Cast terikat kontrak kerja yang 'luar biasa' dengan SM Entertainment. Selain itu mereka milik Orang Tua mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan FanFiction ini murni hasil otak ngadat saya.. ^^

WARNING : YAOI (boys love), Typos (mohon dimaafkan), GaJe, Cerita pasaran, Alur KECEPETAN -_-

Genre : Romance, Hurt (maybe)

Summary : kagak nemu yang cocok!

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

and **NO COPAS **tanpa ijin dari saya.

Enjoy ^^

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

~Author POV~

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" teriak seorang _namja_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung.

_Namja_ mungil yang dibentak itu pun terkejut dan langsung berdiri, menatap Yesung dengan takut-takut.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Donghae yang kini berdiri disamping kanan Yesung.

"Kau Kim Ryeowook kan? yang kemarin ikut audisi?" kini Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping kiri Yesung juga melontarkan pertanyaan. Yesung dan Donghae sontak menajam kan penglihatan mereka untuk meyakinkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau dinyatakan lulus audisi untuk menjadi anggota baru _boyband_ kami?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Wookie yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat ini mereka sedang menginterogasi Wookie diruang tengah apartemen itu. "_Ne_…" jawab Wookie singkat.

"Apa kau sudah tanda tangan kontrak dengan _agency_ kami?" kali ini Yesung yang bertanya dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"belum" lagi-lagi Wookie hanya menjawab pertanyaan sesingkat mungkin. Yesung tampak tidak suka dengan jawaban Wookie, itu terbukti dengan omongan yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Apa-apaan Siwon _hyung._. Dia bahkan belum tanda tangan kontrak tapi dia sudah membawa _namja_ ini kesini. Itu sama saja dia membawa masuk orang lain!."

Wookie semakin menundukkan wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Yesung itu. "Sudahlah _Hyung_… Mungkin Siwon _hyung_ menginginkan kita untuk cepat mengenal member baru"

TING

TONG

"Siapa lagi itu?!" omel Yesung.

"Mu.. mungkin itu Sungmin _hyung_. Dia juga lulus audisi" jawab Wookie pelan tapi masih bisa didengar yang lainnya. "Sungmin _hyung?_ Kalau tidak salah, dia yang ikut audisi bersamamu kan?" Kyuhyun terus mengintrogasi.

"_Ne_.."

"Kalian berdua lulus audisi? Huahahaha… Dugaanku tepat. Oh iya.. Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu. Oke?" dengan semangat Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu.

Semenit kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali dengan _namja aegyo_ disebelahnya. "_Annyeonghaseyo_" sapa Sungmin sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Duduklah…" pinta Donghae. Sungmin yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hanya mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak mengedipkan matanya. Karna pada dasarnya, Kyuhyun sudah tertarik dengan semua yang ada pada Sungmin.

"Semoga kalian berdua betah tinggal disini" lagi-lagi Donghae menyambut dengan senang kedua member baru di grup nya.

"Kalian juga tidak perlu merasa canggung berada disini. Karna mulai sekarang ini adalah tempat tinggal kalian juga." Kyuhyun menambahi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran. Karna sifat Kyuhyun yang dipikirkannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sekarang dilihatnya. 'Ternyata kyuhyun orang yang baik, dan tadi dia juga menyambutku dengan sangat gembira… Ini memudahkan ku untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat, hihihi' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"_Kamsahamnida_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_, Donghae-_ssi_, dan Yesung-_ssi_"

"Jangan panggil kami seperti itu Sungmin _Hyung_"

"eh?" sungmin mendelik saat Donghae memanggilnya dengan '_Hyung'_. "Kenapa? Aku kemarin melihat profilmu. Dan ternyata kau lebih tua dariku beberapa bulan. Jadi kau tidak keberatankan kalau ku panggil _Hyung_?"

"Oh.. tentu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan"

"Dan kau Wookie-ah. Kami semua adalah _Hyung_ mu, kecuali setan disebelahku ini" jelas Donghae.

"Kau tega sekali mengatakan aku setan didepan mereka _Hyung_"

Wookie dan Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan. "Sekarang, ayo ikut kami. Kami akan menunjukkan kamar kalian" Donghae dan Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, dan diikuti oleh Wookie dan Sungmin.

"Yesung _hyung_… Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ck.. kalian ini terlalu berlebihan. Buang-buang waktu saja. Dan kau Kim Ryeowook, jangan pernah masuk kekamar ku lagi!" Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan pikirkan dia. _Kajja_"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini kamar kalian" seru Donghae saat mereka sudah masuk ke sebuah kamar yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk ditempati untuk 2 orang.

"Maaf, kalian harus tidur sekamar. Karna diapartemen ini hanya ada 4 kamar. Tidak apa kan?"

"_Gwaenchana_ Donghae _hyung_. Ini bahkan jauh lebih baik" Wookie memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Sungmin _hyung_, kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman berada dikamar ini. Kau bisa sekamar denganku. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali!" Kyuhyun memasang wajah _innocent_-gagalnya agar Sungmin mau menerima ajakannya itu. Wajah Sungmin memerah seketika "Gomawo Kyu… tapi, aku suka dengan kamar ini kok"

"Oh iya… Kalian jangan salah paham dengan Yesung _hyung_. Dia sebenarnya orang yang baik."

"_Ne.._ Aku mengerti Donghae _hyung_. Kami akan berusaha membuat Yesung _hyung_ nyaman dengan kedatangan kami"

"Baguslah… Kami tinggal dulu."

"Sungmin _hyung_… kalau kau berubah pikiran untuk pindah kamar, bilang saja kepadaku, aku dengan senang hati menerima kedatanganmu…" Donghae mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk segera keluar.

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

"hihihi… Kyuhyun lucu sekali. Ternyata dia orang yang baik Wookie-_ah_" Sungmin _hyung_ membaringkan tubuhnya disalah satu tempat tidur sambil menerawang kelangit-langit kamar. Sepertinya dia benar-benar bahagia.

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak menerima ajakannya, _Hyung_? Kalau kau sekamar dengannya, kau bisa semakin cepat dekat dengan Kyuhyun"

"aku masih sayang nyawa Wookie. Kalau aku sekamar dengannya, jantung ku ini pasti bekerja tidak normal, dan aku akan kesulitan untuk bernafas"

"Kau berlebihan _Hyung_" Aku pun ikut membaringkan tubuhku ditempat tidur yang bersebrangan dengan tempat tidur Sungmin _hyung_. "haah.. yang tadi itu memalukan sekali. Yesung _hyung_ pasti membenciku" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Yesung _hyung_?" sekarang sungmin _hyung_ sudah duduk disisi tempat tidur dan menatap ku penuh curiga.

"Yesung _hyung_ marah, karna tadi aku masuk kekamarnya dan memainkan grand piano yang ada didalamnya"

"_Mwo_? Pantas saja raut wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan marah."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak membenciku, _hyung_?"

"Kau ingat kan tadi kata Donghae. Yesung itu sebenarnya orang yang baik, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Aku pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dengan jawaban Sungmin _hyung_. Benar-benar tidak membantu.

Dengan wajah yang menyeramkan seperti itu, apa benar kata Donghae _hyung_ kalau dia adalah orang yang baik.

"Wookie-_ah_.. kau tidak lupa dengan rencana kita yang sebenarnya kan?"

"Rencana apa?"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih. Ini menyangkut tentang aku dengan Kyuhyun dan kau dengan Donghae"

"Kau serius dengan tujuan mu itu _Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja, Langkahku semakin dekat untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun" Sungmin tampak mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Kau boleh saja mendekati Kyuhyun, _hyung_. Tapi kau juga harus serius dengan tugas kita sebagai member baru PRINCE."

"_Ne_.. Tak perlu kau beritahu."

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

Malam tiba, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sedang didapur sekarang. "Kau mau memasak untuk makan malam Wookie-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat Wookie sibuk melihat isi kulkas.

"_Ne_… Tapi aku bingung mau masak apa" jawab Wookie putus asa.

"Ramen saja"

"_Hyung_, aku mana tega memberi mereka ramen. Aku masak nasi goreng special saja"

"Ide bagus! Aku bantu memasak yah?" tawar Sungmin. "Tidak usah. Aku lebih suka memasak sendiri _Hyung_. Kau tunggu saja"

Sungmin pun menghela nafasnya dan memperhatikan Wookie dari meja makan yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu. Kini Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah duduk didepan meja makan, dengan dihadapkan nasi goreng yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh Wookie.

"Boleh aku memakannya sekarang?" pinta Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dengan makanan yang ada didepannya. "Nanti dulu, Yesung _hyung_ belum ada disini. Wookie, bisa kah kau panggilkan Yesung _hyung_ dikamar untuk makan malam? Dia pasti sedang tidur sekarang"

"_Nde_? Ke… kenapa aku, Donghae _Hyung_?"

"Wookie _hyung_. Sudahlah, jangan membantah, Aku sudah lapar. Cepat bangunkan Yesung _hyung_!"

Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, dengan terpaksa Wookie melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yesung.

Tok Tok Tok

Wookie mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung dengan sangat pelan. "Yesung _hyung_, ini aku Wookie. Semuanya sudah menunggumu untuk makan malam, _Hyung_." sama sekali tidak ada sautan dari dalam kamar Yesung. 'bagaimana ini? Apa aku masuk saja? Bagaimana kalau dia nanti tambah membenciku? Tapi, yang lain sudah menunggu'

Lagi-lagi dengan sangat terpaksa, Wookie memegang knop pintu dan menggerakkannya, dan pintunya pun terbuka. Wookie sedikit mengintip kedalam kamar Yesung yang menurutnya 2 kali lebih besar dibandingkan dengan kamar nya dan Sungmin.

Bola mata Wookie melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang berukuran king size.

Wookie mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamar Yesung, berjalan tanpa suara sedikitpun agar Yesung tidak menyadari kedatanganya. Hey! Bukankah Wookie mau membangunkan Yesung? Untuk apa bersikap seperti maling begitu?

Sekarang Wookie sudah tepat berada disamping ranjang Yesung. Wookie memandang kaku wajah Yesung yang sedang tertidur!

DEG

'ah… ada apa ini?' Wookie menyentuh dada bagian kirinya. 'Jantungku jadi seperti pasti karna masih terkejut waktu Yesung _hyung_ memergoki sedang ada dikamarnya, huft'

"eungh… Ya! Kau! Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan masuk ke kamarku lagi?" belum lagi sempat Wookie membangunkan Yesung. Ternyata Yesung sudah lebih dulu bangun dari tidurnya. "Mianhae _Hyung_… Aku tidak ada maksud lain. Aku disuruh Donghae _hyung_ untuk membangunkanmu, ini sudah waktunya untuk makan malam" Wookie menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat Yesung yang sekarang sudah terduduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja! Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi. Keluarlah!" jawab Yesung dengan jutek. Wookie pun segera keluar dari kamar Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

Wookie kembali ke ruang makan dengan wajah pucat. Dugaannya benar, Yesung memarahinya lagi.

"Kau kenapa Wookie? Apa kau dimarahi Yesung _hyung_?" tanya Donghae saat Wookie sudah duduk di kursi. "_Aniyo_… Oh iya… Yesung _hyung_ akan datang kesini sebentar lagi" Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Tak berapa lama, Yesung datang dan duduk dikursinya. Yesung menatap tajam kearah Wookie sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat makan!" teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung memasukkan suapan pertama kemulutnya. Yang lainnya pun ikut memakan makan malam mereka.

_Author POV END_

_Yesung POV_

Tumben sekali makan malam kali ini nasi goreng, biasanya Donghae atau Kyuhyun akan memesan _bulgogi_ jika akan malam di Dorm.

"Bagaimana nasi gorengnya, _Hyung_?"

"sangat enak" ku jawab dengan singkat pertanyaan Donghae, dia menggangguku makan saja.

"Hwa… Wookie _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_ memuji masakanmu. Itu artinya, masakanmu benar-benar enak!"

"Uhuk," aku langsung mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. sial! Aku tersedak gara-gara perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, jadi ini masakan Kim Ryeowook?. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari awal. Hmm… Yasudahlah, pura-pura saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, nasi goreng ini sungguh enak. Aku berharap dia memasaknya setiap hari.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Tidak pernah melihat orang tampan sedang makan eoh?" tanyaku sambil memberikan _death glare_.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu memuji sesuatu. Dan hari ini kau memuji masakan Wookie. Itu suatu kemajuan yang luar biasa _Hyung_"

"Donghae, Tutup mulutmu. Dan cepat habiskan makan malam kalian!"

Dan omonganku pun bagaikan perintah mutlak bagi mereka. Lama-lama aku seperti _Ahjumma_ yang memarahi anaknya saja.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu ke piring. Ini baru suasana yang nyaman.

"Aku tidak suka makan dengan suasana kaku seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit mengeluarkan isi hati?" aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dasar anak itu, baru saja aku merasakan kenyaman, dia sudah mulai cari keributan lagi. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" kali ini Donghae menanyakan maksud Kyuhyun, kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak?

"Sekarang kan kita sudah mendapatkan 2 anggota baru. Aku hanya ingin tau, diantara kita bertiga siapa yang paling disukai Sungmin dan Ryeowook."

"uhuk uhuk"

"Wookie-_ah_… gwaenchana?"

"Minumlah"

"Jangan makan cepat-cepat, Wookie-_ah_"

Ck.. apa yang barusan ku lihat? Saat aku tersedak tadi tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"aku tidak apa-apa. _Mianhae_ sudah membuat cemas"

Pasti dia sengaja melalukan itu, mencari perhatian eoh?. "Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa, Wookie _hyung_. Sekarang kita bisa mulai dengan pertanyaanku tadi kan. Siapa yang kalian sukai diantara kami bertiga? Sungmin _hyung_ jawablah duluan"

"A..aku.. menyukaimu Kyuhyun-_ah_… Aku adalah fansmu"

"_Jinjja_? Hwa… aku juga menyukaimu _Hyung_." aku kembali konsentrasi dengan makananku setelah Donghae menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk, setelah sebelumnya Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memeluk Sungmin.

Sepertinya aku tinggal menunggu kapan mereka akan pacaran. Tunggu dulu.. didalam satu grup ada yang pacaran? Ah.. biarkan sajalah, yang penting tidak menggangguku.

"Kalau kau Wookie _hyung_? Siapa yang paling kau sukai? Biar ku tebak pasti kau menyukai Yesung _hyung_."

Diantara member PRINCE, aku yang paling disukainya? Tentu saja, fans ku kan paling banyak.

"Kau salah Kyu. Dari dulu itu, Wookie sangat mengagumi Donghae! Wookie sangat suka melihat Donghae tersenyum"

"Uhuk uhuk!" sial! Aku tersedak lagi. Ck, yang benar saja dia mengagumi Donghae. Seleranya benar-benar rendah. *digampar Elfish loe bang!

Tapi Yasudahlah aku juga tidak berharap dia akan menyukaiku!

"Donghae _hyung_, sekarang gantian. Katakan siapa yang paling kau sukai diantara Sungmin dan Wookie. Aku harap jawabanmu bukan Sungmin _hyung_!" aku tertawa dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang penuh harapan itu.

"_Aniya_. Kau tenang saja Kyu… Karna aku memilih Wookie. Aku memilih Wookie karna dia sangat manis, suaranya juga bagus, ditambah dia pintar memasak. Kita sangat beruntung bisa mengenal Wookie."

Donghae! Tak sadarkah kau sudah membuat wajah Kim Ryeowook itu memerah! 2 member baru ini ternyata pandai sekali mengambil hati ke dua _partner_ kerjaku. Awas saja kalau mereka sampai tidak serius dengan pekerjaannya. Akan aku pastikan mereka kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka yang lama.

"Kalau kau _Hyung_?" pertanyaan Donghae membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa?"

"Diantara Sungmin dan Wookie, siapa yang kau suka? Aku benar-benar ingin tau jawabanmu"

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Selamat malam semuanya." Aku pun segera beranjak dari ruangan. Jangan harap aku mau menjawab pertanyaan itu.

_Yesung POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Kenapa Yesung _hyung_ tidak mau mejawab. Padahal aku ingin sekali tau jawabannya. Setidaknya, Donghae _hyung_ memilihku.. Ah… Aku sangat senang dipuji Donghae _hyung_ seperti itu. Aku benar-benar beruntung.

"Kenapa Yesung _hyung_? Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan tadi?"

"Mungkin dia marah karna diantara Sungmin dan Wookie tidak ada yang memilihnya. Maka dari itu dia tidak mau menjawab Kyu…"

"Hahaha… Ku rasa kau benar _hyung_…"

Apa benar Yesung _hyung_ marah? Sebenarnya tadi aku mau memilih Yesung _hyung_. Tapi Sungmin _hyung_ malah mendahuluiku. Padahal dengan begitu, siapa tau Yesung _hyung_ bisa memaafkanku karna sudah lancang 2 kali masuk ke kamarnya. Modus? Biarkan saja… Aku hanya ingin Yesung _hyung_ tidak membenciku… Sepertinya aku harus banyak bersikap baik didepan Yesung hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang menikmati suasana langit malam dari balkon Dorm, sendirian. Ku lihat dari luar sini, Sungmin _hyung_ sedang ada diruang tengah bersama Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi mereka terus tertawa, Sungmin _hyung_ pasti sangat senang bisa melihat Kyuhyun tertawa bebas seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka bisa cepat akrab. Sedangkan aku…

"Sedang apa?"

"Donghae _hyung_?..." Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah ada Donghae _hyung_ berdiri disampingku. "… aku hanya melihat bintang, _hyung_. Dari sini, jarak bintangnya terlihat sangat dekat" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke bintang-bintang yang sedang bersinar dilangit sana.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikannya"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan tinggal lebih lama disini?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar melihat bintang" Donghae _hyung_ mengelus kepalaku pelan sambil tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, senyumannya begitu tulus. Jangan biarkan aku pingsan sekarang…

"Tapi sekarang kau punya kesempatan untuk melihat bintang _Hyung_. Lihatlah sepuasmu" aku membalas senyuman Donghae _hyung_. Walaupun aku tau pasti tidak sebagus senyuman Donghae _hyung_.

"_Ne_… aku akan melihat bintang malam ini. Temani aku yah?"

"Tentu saja" jawabku dengan antusias, ini semua bagaikan mimpi bagiku bisa berdua dengan Donghae _hyung_ sambil melihat bintang.

'_Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan masuk ke kamarku lagi?'_

DEG

Astaga! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat saat Yesung _hyung_ memarahiku? Perasaanku kembali tidak enak dan merasa bersalah.

"_Hyung_, Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tanyakan saja apa yang membuat otakmu tidak tenang itu"

"Hmm… Apa aku boleh tau kenapa sikap Yesung _hyung_ seperti itu? Maksudku, Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum sekalipun" aku menundukkan wajahku setelah memberikan pertanyaan itu.

"Baiklah, karna kau sudah menjadi bagian dari PRINCE. Aku akan memberitahumu…" Donghae _hyung_ menatap lurus kedepan saat akan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sebenarnya, in bukan masalah yang besar. Alasan Yesung _hyung_ seperti itu karna dia tidak suka jadi bahan perhatian orang banyak dan terlebih lagi, dia suka menyendiri. Maka dari itu, kalau didepan umum Yesung _hyung_ sering bersikap dingin, itu supaya orang berpikir kalau Yesung _hyung_ orang yang sombong dan tidak memperdulikannnya"

Aku menautkan alisku, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan jwaban Donghae _hyung_. "Buktinya sekarang, Yesung _hyung_ malah jadi pusat perhatian. Dan fans nya juga yang paling banyak diantara kalian"

"Itu karna dia mempunyai kharisma yang luar biasa. Apapun yang dilakukannya, orang akan tetap memujinya"

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku dengan frustasi, bagiku itu semua tidak masuk akal. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Dia juga tidak pernah tersenyum. Apa dia juga tipe orang yang tidak suka diperhatikan, tapi sepertinya tidak"

"Kau benar, Kyuhyun memang bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia hanya mengikuti apa yang Yesung _hyung_ lakukan, karna menurutnya kalau dia melakukan itu, dia juga akan mempunyai banyak fans seperti Yesung."

"Dan kau, kenapa tidak mengikuti Yesung _hyung_ juga, _hyung_? Kau kan bisa punya banyak fans juga"

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau aku seperti mereka juga, kau tidak akan menyukaiku lagi. Bukannya kau menyukai senyumanku ini?" lagi dan lagi, Donghae _hyung_ tersenyum sangat manis kepadaku. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tidak mau mati sekarang!.

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Yesung POV_  
"Tenggorokan ku sangat gatal, apa karna tersedak tadi? Sebaiknya aku ambil air minum saja" aku langsung keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Tapi sebelum aku sampai kedapur, langkahku terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang tertawa diruang tengah. Aku kembali menlanjutkan langkahku dan kembali terhenti saat melihat Donghae dan Wookie sedang berdua dibalkon. Semenjak kedatangan 2 member baru itu, Donghae dan Kyuhyun seperti melupakanku? Apa itu perasaanku saja. Lagipula, kan bagus kalau seperti ini. Mereka tidak akan menggangguku.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau mengintip Donghae _hyung_ dan Wookie _hyung_. Kau cemburu eoh?"

Ternyata si magnae itu sudah menyadari keberadaanku. "Apa kau bilang, cemburu? Diam saja kalau tidak tau. Lanjutkan saja acara pacaran kalian…" lebih baik aku ke dapur sekarang sebelum Donghae dan Wookie juga memergokiku.

_Yesung POV END_

_Sungmin POV_

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan Yesung _hyung_ cemburu?" tanyaku saat Yesung _hyung_ sudah pergi kedapur.

"Dari tingkahnya. Aku merasa Yesung _hyung_ menyukai Wookie _hyung_."

Aku tertawa dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin Yesung _hyung_ menyukai Wookie. Lagipula Wookie kan menyukai Donghae"

"Apa benar Wookie _hyung_ menyukai Donghae hyung?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan cepat, "Wookie itu sangat menyukai senyumannya Donghae. Kau perhatikan saja kalau Wookie sedang melihat Donghae."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya karna tidak setuju dengan perkataanku, "Wookie _hyung_ hanya menyukai senyuman Donghae _hyung_. Aku yakin, Wookie pasti menyukai Yesung _hyung_"

"Wookie tidak menyukai orang yang mempunyai sifat dingin seperti Yesung _hyung_. Jika dilihat, Wookie sangat cocok dengan Donghae. Mereka sama-sama mempunyai sifat yang lembut"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tapi aku lebih setuju Wookie _hyung_ dengan Yesung _hyung_." Aku menghela nafas frustasi, Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun lebih menyukai Wookie bersama Yesung _hyung_.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya dalam hal ini kita tidak satu pikiran"

"Kau benar Kyu"

_Sungmin POV END

_Author POV_

Hari kedua Sungmin dan Wookie tinggal di Dorm.

Pagi ini, mereka semua sudah duduk dengan rapi diruang makan, ini karna Wookie yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Semenjak Sungmin _hyung_ dan Wookie _hyung_ ada disini sepertinya kita akan makan makanan enak terus"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Kyu, ini semua Wookie yang memasak. Aku hanya menonton saja"

"Jangan sibuk berdua terus. Cepat makan!" omel Yesung yang sudah pusing dengan tingkah KyuMin yang terlalu banyak mengoceh.

"Hwaaw… Kalian sedang pesta?" ke 5 namja itu menatap seseorang yang baru saja mengganggu acara sarapan mereka, tidak lain adalah Siwon.

"_Annyeonghaseo_ Siwon _Hyung_. Duduklah, ikut sarapan bersama kami" Siwon pun menuruti perkataan Wookie.

"Gomawo Wookie-_ah_. Siapa yang memasak ini semua?"

"Wookie yang memasak semuanya, dia benar-benar pintar memasak. Dan masakannya benar-benar enak" puji Donghae.

"_Jinjja_? Pasti hidup kalian akan semakin baik kalau seperti ini terus." Siwon sibuk mengambil makanan yang tersedia diatas meja makan sampai-sampai dia lupa tujuannya datang ke Dorm PRINCE.

"_Hyung_, ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Yesung. *anggep aja Siwon lebih tua dari Yesung yah.. hehe ^^V

Siwon menepuk jidatnya, "untung saja kau ingatkan Yesung. Aku datang kesini untuk menjemput Sungmin dan Wookie. Aku akan membawa kalian ke _Agency_, hari ini kalian akan tanda tangan kontrak kerja"

Sungmin dan Wookie saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum bahagia. "Selesai sarapan, kalian bersiaplah. Kita akan langsung berangkat"

"Baik, Siwon _hyung_" Sungmin menunjukkan jempolnya tanda setuju. "Dan kau Yesung. Jangan lupa, kau juga harus ke _Agency_ hari ini."

"Kenapa Yesung _hyung_ pergi juga? Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Siwon hanya menanggapi dengan gelengan.

"Kau kan sudah ada janji menemaniku ke Gym. Jadi kau tidak bisa ikut Kyu…" Kyuhyun menggerutu tidak jelas saat Donghae mengingatkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon _hyung_, kami sudah siap. Ayo berangkat!" Siwon menatap Sungmin dan Wookie yang sudah rapi. "_Kajja_. Eh, tunggu… Dimana Yesung?" tanya Siwon kepada Donghae yang sedang menamani Kyuhyun bermain games. "Bukankah Yesung _hyung_ sudah berangkat lebih dulu tadi"

"Dasar anak itu. Kalau aku tau dia mau naik mobil sendiri, aku tidak perlu repot-repot datang kesini. Yasudah, kami berangkat dulu"

"Donghae _hyung_, Kyuhyun. Kami pergi dulu" Wookie menundukkan badannya sebelum pamit. "Jangan gugup saat tanda tangan kontrak nanti _ne_?" Wookie hanya tersenyum. "Sungmin _hyung_… cepatlah pulang, aku menunggumu!"

"_Ne_ Kyu… kau tunggu saja"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan cepat akrab seperti ini…" goda Siwon kemudian beranjak keluar dari apartemen disusul oleh Sungmin dan Wookie.

"Donghae _hyung_, Apa kau menyukai Wookie _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja. Dia orang yang baik, suaranya bagus, pintar memasak. Kita beruntung mempunyai member baru seperti dia" jawab Donghae sambil terus berkonsentrasi dengan games yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Maksudku bukan begitu!" Kyuhyun mem'_pause_'kan games nya dan menatap Donghae dengan serius. "Maksudku, perasaan suka yang sesungguhnya. Seperti cinta…"

Donghae tampak berpikir, "Entahlah, aku kan baru mengenalnya, jadi aku tidak tau. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku merasa Yesung _hyung_ menyukai Wookie _hyung_. Kalau kau juga menyukai Wookie _hyung_, itu artinya ada cinta segitiga"

"_Ya_! Yesung _hyung_ begitu cuek dengan Wookie. Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan kalau Yesung _hyung_ menyukai Wookie. Itu mustahil" Donghae mengibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak tau kan kalau Yesung _hyung_ tadi malam memperhatikan kalian saat berada dibalkon. Yesung _hyung_ terlihat sangat tidak menyukai kebersamaan kalian" Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan games nya, sedangkan Donghae masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan apa-benar-yang-dia-katakan?. "Kau kalah _Hyung_, makanya jangan melamun," Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduk nya dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih melamun.

Hey Kyuhyun, Yesung juga melihat dengan tatapan tidak senang saat melihatmu bersama Sungmin, apa kau bisa mengatakan kalau Yesung juga cemburu? Mungkin, cemburu karna tidak punya pasangan diGrup. Mari kita tinggalkan Donghae yang masih mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Sungmin dan Wookie sedang menuju perjalanan menuju _Agency_ yang merekrut mereka berdua sebagai member baru PRINCE, nama _agency_ itu adalah, SM Entertainment. *males mikir Author nya

"Siwon _hyung_, Kau tidak lupakan kalau aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ adalah seorang mahasiswa. Seharusnya kami sedang kuliah sekarang"

"Ah iya. Aku lupa mengatakan kepada kalian. Masalah itu, kalian tenang saja, aku sudah meminta cuti hanya satu bulan dari kampus kalian. Kalian akan kembali kuliah saat album terbaru PRINCE diluncurkan"

"Itu artinya kami akan promosi album sekaligus kuliah?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Jadwal kalian aku yang mengatur, jadi tidak perlu cemas. Promosi album akan dilakukan jika jadwal kuliah kalian selesai."

"Aku rasa itu akan melelahkan" Wookie menundukkan kepalanya. "Akan lebih melelahkan jika kalian kuliah disaat persiapan album baru. Sudahlah tidak perlu cemas" Siwon menyemangati Wookie yang tampak tidak suka dengan kesibukannya saat masuk kuliah nanti. Karna biasanya setelah pulang kuliah Wookie akan langsung pulang ke Apartemen untuk istirahat. *author curcol

Sedangkan Sungmin tampak biasa-biasa saja, karna dia sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya…

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Kami sudah sampai digedung SM Entertainment. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke gedung sebesar ini.

"Apa kalian tegang?" tanya Siwon _hyung_ saat kami masuk ke dalam lift. Aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ hanya mengangguk saja.

"Untuk apa tegang, kalian hanya tinggal tanda tangan saja, setelah itu semuanya beres."

Benar sekali, hanya tanda tangan. Setelah itu, aku pasti akan mendapatkan hari-hari yang sulit.

Kami sampai dilantai 4 gedung SM. Aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ pun mengikuti Siwon _hyung_ menuju salah satu ruangan. Didalam ruangan itu, terdapat 1 meja persegi panjang dan beberapa kursi disetiap sisinya.

"Duduklah." Kududuki salah satu kursi, begitu juga dengan Sungmin _hyung_. "Ini adalah ruang rapat untuk PRINCE. Semua masalah apapun mengenai PRINCE, akan diselesaikan disini…"

"…Dan ini adalah Dokumen yang harus kalian tanda tangani. Baca dengan seksama peraturan-peraturan yang harus kalian taati. Jika sudah paham, baru kalian tanda tangani"

Aku mulai membuka file map itu dan membaca tulisan dibeberapa lembar kertas didalamnya dengan seksama. Saat Sudah selesai membaca, Siwon _hyung_ menyerahkan bolpoin kepadaku dan juga Sungmin _hyung_.

Aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ saling pandang, kemudian menganggukkan kepala. Sedetik kemudian, kami menanda tangani surat kontrak itu bersamaan. "Kalian sudah resmi menjadi member PRINCE. _Chukkaeyo_!" aku menerima jabatan tangan Siwon _hyung_. "Mohon bantuannya, _Hyung_" aku menundukkan badanku cukup dalam.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang semuanya beres, kalian mau langsung pulang ke Dorm atau melihat-lihat gedung ini dulu?"

"Langsung pulang saja" jawab Sungmin _hyung_ dengan mantap. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa lama-lama jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah…"

"Siwon _hyung_, bisakah aku ke toilet sebentar?"

"Tentu saja Wookie. Toiletnya ada Diujung lorong ini, lalu kau belok kanan kemudian lalu ambil ke kiri. Disitu letak toiletnya. Apa perlu ku temani?"

"Ah… Tidak usah Siwon _hyung_. Kau dan Sungmin _hyung_ naik ke mobil saja dulu, aku hanya sebentar"

Aku langsung menuju toilet yang tadi sudah diberi tau arahnya oleh Siwon _hyung_. Kenapa ditempat sebesar ini, mau ke toilet saja harus jauh-jauh. Seharusnya disetiap ruangan harus ada toiletnya kan?.

.

.

.

"Ah… lega! Sekarang tinggal menyusul Siwon _hyung_ dan Sungmin _hyung_. Tapi…" aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengingat arah mana yang ku lewati tadi. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa begini. "Telpon Siwon _hyung_ saja" ku rogoh saku celanaku, lalu berpindah ke saku baju saat tak ku dapati ponselku disaku celana. "Aku tidak membawa ponsel. _Ottokhae_?"

Dan kenapa lantai 4 ini begitu sepi. Aku tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke kanan, menyusuri lorong yang panjang. "Kenapa lift nya tidak terlihat? Apa aku mengambil arah yang salah?"

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berada didalam sebuh studio musik, tapi… Itukan Yesung _hyung_? Dia tampak sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Sepertinya Yesung _hyung_ belum menyadari kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya dari balik dinding kaca ini.

Dan Sepertinya sekarang Yesung _hyung_ sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu, sayangnya aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, apa dia sedang menyanyikan lagu baru untuk album PRINCE?

Deg!

Yesung _hyung_ melihatku! Pasti aku akan dimarahi lagi olehnya. Aku membungkukkan badanku sebagai permintaan maaf sebelum dia memarahiku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ku lihat Yesung _hyung_ melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhku untuk masuk. Terlambat! Sepertinya memang sudah menjadi nasibku untuk dimarahinya setiap hari. Dengan ragu ku buka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam studio musik yang tentu saja dipenuhi dengan beberapa alat musik dari mulai gitar sampai drum.

"Kau _stalker_ ku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, "_Aniyo, Hyung_. Tadi aku baru saja dari toilet, dan aku lupa arah untuk kembali ke lift. Dan tidak sengaja aku melihatmu disini. Aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk mengganggumu. Aku akan segera pergi dari sini asalkan kau beri tau aku dimana liftnya…" Aku menundukkan kepalaku, benar-benar tidak berani melihat Yesung _hyung_.

"Nyanyikan…"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Yesung _hyung_ menyerahkan selembar kertas kepadaku. "Tapi _hyung_, aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Siwon _hyung_ dan Sungmin _hyung_ sedang menungguku dimobil"

Yesung _hyung_ mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang, "Tidak usah menunggu Wookie. Dia bersamaku sekarang"

Yesung _hyung_ kembali menatapku dengan tatapan dingin andalannya,"Sekarang nyanyikan. Nyanyikan dibagianmu saja"

"_Ne_…" aku mengambil kertas yang Yesung _hyung_ berikan. SMILE, itu judul lagu yang akan ku nyanyikan sekarang, dikertas ini sudah tertera bait-bait yang akan kami nyanyikan secara bergantian dengan member yang lain. Aku mendapat bagian nyanyi diawal lagu… ini tidak salah kan?

_Onjenga naege marhaejji  
Kkoome gojiseun hana obso  
Dolgo doneun gyejuhl soge  
Woorin jigeum moouhseul alge dwelgga maeil gatee_

[Super Junior – Smile]_  
_

Aku hanya diam saja setelah menyanyikan bagian ku dilagu itu. "Apa pendapatmu tentang lagu itu? Lihat aku dan jawab!"

Aku tersentak saat Yesung _hyung_ membentakku, dia ingin membuatku sakit jantung yah. "Lagu ini menurutku bagus _Hyung_…" ku tatap wajah dinginnya dengan takut-takut. "hanya itu?"

"Akan lebih bagus kalau kita semua menyanyikan lagu ini dengan tersenyum _hyung_, sesuai dengan judulnya…"

"Kau mengejekku?"

Aduuh… Apa aku salah bicara? "bu…bukan begitu maksudku _Hyung_." perasaanku mulai tidak enak, Yesung _hyung_ masih saja memberikan tatapannya dinginnya dan sekarang dia malah mendekatiku, pasti sebentar lagi dia akan mencekikku.

"_Hyung, mianhae_. Aku sungguh tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkanmu" Yesung _hyung_ semakin mendekatiku dan aku juga sudah mundur beberapa langkah, tapi aku tidak bisa mundur lagi saat ku sadari sebuah drum menghalangi langkahku. "Lalu, apa maksud dengan perkataanmu itu tadi?"

"aku hanya ingin, kita semua tersenyum saat menyanyikan lagu itu"

Dan kini Yesung _hyung_ benar-benar sudah berdiri tepat didepanku, aku menundukkan kepalaku saat aku merasakan nafasnya didepan wajahku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menatapku?"

Lebih baik aku diam saja, aku tidak mau salah bicara lagi. "Apa karna aku tidak punya senyuman seperti Donghae? Apa karna Donghae lebih tampan dariku makanya kau tidak mau menatapku?"

"bukan begitu _hyung_! Tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini kepadaku. Kalau aku punya salah aku minta maaf. Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Donghae _hyung_"

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Yesung pOV_

"Maka dari itu jawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku!" ku cengkram kedua bahunya yang sedikit bergetar, apa aku berlebihan. Aku kan hanya ingin bermain-main saja.

"Aku tidak mau kau melihatku, karna kalau kau melihatku, kau pasti akan semakin membenciku, _Hyung_"

Padahal aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan percaya jika aku minta maaf, karna dia menganggapku sudah sangat membencinya. Yasudah, aku tidak jadi minta maaf.

"Benar sekali, aku semakin membencimu saat aku melihatmu. Jadi, menjauhlah dariku dan jangan pernah mendekatiku kecuali aku yang memanggilmu, mengerti?!"

"_Arraseo_! Tapi, lepaskan aku _hyung_. Kau membuat bahuku sakit"

Aku menurunkan tanganku dari kedua bahunya, aku mencengkramnya terlalu kuat yah?.

Ah… Apa peduliku, dia itu _namja_! Segitu saja sudah sakit. Dasar manja!

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang!"

"Aku pulang sendiri saja, _Hyung_" dia masih saja menundukkan wajahnya. "Ya! Aku bisa mati dibuat Siwon _hyung_ kalau dia tau kau tidak pulang bersamaku! Kau ingin aku mati yah?!"

Dia hanya menggeleng, "Makanya ikut aku!" aku segera melangkah keluar dan dia mengikutiku dari belakang.

Kami sudah didalam lift sekarang, dia berdiri disudut lift sambil terus menundukkan wajahnya, benar-benar tidak mau melihatku eoh?

THAKKH

Tiba-tiba saja lift yang kami gunakan sedikit berguncang dan tidak berfungsi! Ah… Menyebalkan sekali.

Aku melihat ada CCTV di sudut atas lift, "Hey! Cepat perbaiki liftnya, ada orang didalam!" ucapku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Ini semua pasti gara-gara kau Kim… _Ya_!"

Ku lihat Wookie sedang berjongkok disudut lift sambil tetap menundukkan wajahnya. "Ya! Kau kenapa?" dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tubuhnya mulai bergetar, aku mulai mendekatinya dan ikut jongkok disampingnya. "Kim Ryeowook kau kenapa?"

"Aku takut _hyung_…" suaranya lemah dan serak. "Apa yang kau takuti? Jangan bilang kalau kau takut denganku"

"Se… sebenarnya aku _phobia_ terkunci diruangan tertutup, _hyung_.. huweee" sekarang dia sudah mulai menangis. Bagaimana ini?

"Hey… tenanglah. Kita tidak terkunci, hanya terjebak. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada yang menolong kita. Aku sudah terbiasa terjebak seperti ini"

"Aku tidak sama sepertimu _Hyung_! Aku takut! Tak bisakah kau sedikit mengerti perasaanku? Huweee"

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Ikut menangis bersamanya, hah.. Yang benar saja. "Tapi setidaknya jangan menangis seperti itu. Nanti orang akan berpikir kalau aku melukaimu…"

"Tidak ada orang disini selain kita berdua, _Hyung_!"

Ternyata _phobia_ bisa membuat seorang _namja_ yang manja dan pendiam menjadi _namja_ cerewet dan menyebalkan seperti ini. Tangisannya semakin kencang dan kenapa belum ada orang yang menolong? "Sudahlah… Kau tenang saja. Tidak perlu takut, ada aku disini. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ku tarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku. "_Uljima_," ku usap punggungnya, mungkin saja dengan begitu dia bisa lebih tenang.

Aku terus memeluknya sampai dia sedikit tenang, kalau ada yang melihat, maka matilah aku. Kurasakan tubuhnya semakin berat dipelukanku. Apa dia pingsan?

"_Ya! Ireona_," sedikitku guncang bahunya, tapi dia tidak bergeming. Ku guncang bahunya sedikit lebih kuat, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

"Kau pingsan karna saking ketakutan atau senang karna ku peluk? Menyebalkan"

TING

Syukurlah, sekarang pintu liftnya sudah terbuka. "Yesung _hyung_! Kau apakan Wookie?" aku terkejut saat tau ternyata Sungmin dan Siwon _hyung_ ada didepan lift.

"Yesung! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada Wookie"

Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. "Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan, Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya!"

"Kau bisa jelaskan di Dorm."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Astaga! Ceritanya gak jelas banget, gak usah dilanjutin aja kali yah? Menurut kalian gimana ceritanya?

Kalok mau lanjut, Give me support please… T^T

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter 1 :

Park sansan, kimryeowii, nikyunmin, kyuaniee fiee, yoon HyunWoon, ryeofha2125, jiraniats, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, choi rae rim, LovelyMin, rai, yewoookk, Hikari tsuky, Princess kyumin, Riyu, Yuri-ah, Redpurplewine, Guest, Kim Jong Wook, kim nana


	3. Chapter 3

Title : SMILE

Author : Putiha

Pairing : YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Other cast :

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki, Semua Cast terikat kontrak kerja yang 'luar biasa' dengan SM Entertainment. Selain itu mereka milik Orang Tua mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan FanFiction ini murni hasil otak ngadat saya.. ^^

WARNING : YAOI (boys love), Typos (mohon dimaafkan), GaJe, Cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance, Hurt (maybe)

Summary : kagak nemu yang cocok!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

and NO COPAS tanpa ijin dari saya.

Enjoy ^^

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

_Author POV_

"Mianhae Yesung _hy__ung_. Tadi aku sempat mencurigaimu karna mencelakai Wookie. Aku tadi benar-benar lupa kalau Wookie takut ruang tertutup, mungkin karna aku terlalu panik."

Sekarang semua sedang berkumpul di kamar Sungmin dan Wookie, termasuk Siwon. Wookie sedang terbaring ditempat tidurnya, masih belum sadarkan diri. "Makanya, jangan sembarangan menuduh orang. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan yang aneh-aneh kepadanya"

"Jangan memarahi Sungmin _hyung_. Dia kan sudah minta maaf," Kyuhyun yang merasa Yesung menyudutkan Sungmin pun turun tangan untuk membela Sungmin, Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Wookie… Kau sudah sadar" Sungmin duduk disisi tempat tidur Wookie dan mengelus kepala Wookie. "_Hyung_, aku takut," Wookie yang baru sadar langsung bangun dan memeluk Sungmin. "Tenanglah, sekarang kau sudah aman. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti lagi"

Wookie melirik kearah Yesung yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Yesung _hyung_, maafkan aku karna tadi sudah membuatmu cemas."

"Aku? Mencemaskanmu?Jangan salah paham, Untuk apa aku mencemaskanmu. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang menangis" setelah mengatakan itu Yesung langsung keluar dari kamar Wookie.

"Wookie, Yesung _hyung_ tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Yesung _hyung_ tadi hanya menenangkanku agar aku berhenti menangis"

_Author POV END_

_Yesung POV_

CKLEK

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku dan masuk seenaknya. Dan orang itu adalah Donghae, dia berdiri disamping tempat tidurku.

"_Hyung_, ada yang mau aku sampaikan padamu"

Aku melirik sekilas kearahnya, lalu kembali menatap buku yang sedang ku baca diatas tempat tidur. *sejak kapan kamu hobi baca Yesung-ssi?

"Kalau itu berkaitan dengan _namja_ manja itu, sebaiknya kau segera keluar"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Wookie lagi"

Ku tutup buku yang sedang ku baca dan mendongak untuk melihat Donghae, kelihatannya dia serius dengan perkataannya. "Kau ini lucu sekali, kau berkata seperti itu seolah _namja_ manja itu adalah milikmu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya menderita"

"Menderita? Dia bahkan tidak kenapa-napa. Kau jangan berlebihan Lee Donghae, kau terlalu memanjakannya"

"Setidaknya kau jangan memarahinya seperti itu. Kau membuatnya tidak nyaman berada disini"

"Apa peduliku, kalau tidak nyaman dia bisa pergi dari sini. Aku sama sekali tidak melarangnya," aku kembali membuka bukuku dan membacanya. "Kau _leader_ tidak berguna, _Hyung_."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataanmu. Keluar dari kamarku, sekarang!"

"sebaiknya rubah sikapmu ke Wookie. Dan tanpa kau suruh aku juga akan keluar"

Dengan emosi yang masih bisa ku tahan, ku coba untuk tidak menghajarnya. Ku lempar ke segala arah buku yang sedang ku pegang saat Donghae sudah keluar dari kamar.

Sekarang dia bahkan sudah berani melawanku, ini semua pasti pengaruh _namja_ manja itu!. Kau tunggu saja Lee Donghae.. _Namja_ manja itu tidak sesempurna yang kau lihat. Aku akan tunjukkan padamu sifatnya yang sebenarnya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

_Yesung POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_  
"Wookie… kau benar baik-baik saja? Yesung _hyung_ tidak melakukan apapun padamu kan?" Sungmin _hyung _terus memberiku pertanyaan setelah tinggal kami berdua yang berada dikamar.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa,_ Hyung_. Dan Yesung _hyung_ tidak melakukan apapun padaku."

"Kau ini membuatku cemas saja. Kau tau, tadi _Hyung_ sempat menuduh Yesung _hyung_ yang tidak-tidak!"

"_Mwo_? Tadi dilift aku juga sempat memarahi Yesung _hyung_. Ahh… Bagaimana ini, Yesung _hyung_ pasti semakin membenciku!" aku mengacak rambutku.

"Kau memarahinya? Itu suatu kemajuan. Siapa tau dengan begitu sikapnya akan berubah denganmu"

"Ya. Dia akan semakin membenciku, _Hyung_." ku helakan nafasku pelan. Memasang wajah memelas ke Sungmin _hyung_. "_Hyung… Otokkhae_?"

"Selama Donghae ada dipihakmu, Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Yesung _hyung_, Karna Donghae pasti akan membelamu" Sungmin _hyung_ menepuk-nepuk bahuku sambil tersenyum yang tidak dapat ku artikan. Apa dia sedang menggodaku?

"_Hyung_, kau dan Siwon _hyung_ kenapa tadi masih ada digedung SM. Bukankah kalian sudah pulang lebih dulu?"

"Itu karna kita punya kontak batin Wookie!" aku menautkan alisku, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sungmin _hyung_. "Kontak batin?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya… Waktu Siwon _hyung_ bilang kau bersama Yesung _hyung_. Perasaanku langsung tidak enak, jadi aku langsung meminta Siwon _hyung_ untuk kembali ke dalam." Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Ku lihat jam yang tergantung didinding, sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Aku harus menyiapkan makanan untuk semuanya. Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur. "Kau mau kemana Wookie?"

"Masak"

"haah… Kau ini," tak ku pedulikan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin _hyung_. Aku langsung keluar dan menuju dapur, tempat favorite ku.

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

Bagaikan sebuah keluarga besar, kini semua member PRINCE sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Mereka terlihat begitu semangat memakan masakan Wookie, terutama Yesung. Dia seperti orang yang tidak makan seharian.

"Yesung _hyung_, semenjak Wookie memasakkan makanan untuk kita semua, kau tidak pernah lagi makan diluar. Biasanya kau selalu makan direstoran 'langganan'mu," Kyuhyun membuka suara ketika sebelumnya hanya ada suara dentingan alat makan.

"I..itu karna aku sudah malas makan direstoran itu. Sekarang pengunjung direstoran itu sudah ramai pengunjung. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka keramaian. Itu membuatku pusing" Yesung menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya supaya meyakinkan,

"Disini juga ramai. Biasanya kita bertiga, sekarang sudah berlima" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya disini aku bisa menyuruhmu diam, Cho Kyuhyun!," seru Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun menggeram dengan tingkah Yesung.

"Bilang saja kalau kau sangat suka dengan masakan Wookie. Tidak perlu mengelak!"

"Apa? Aku menyukai makanannya? Aku memakannya juga terpaksa!" Yesung terus mengelak, dia terlalu gengsi mengakui semuanya.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai masakan Wookie. Kenapa kau masih memakannya juga?" Donghae yang masih kesal dengan Yesung ikut mengintrogasi Yesung.

"Te..ntu saja karna terpaksa! Aku memakannya hanya menghargai karna dia sudah memasak untuk kita semua. Tidak lebih"

"Tapi porsi makanmu paling banyak, _Hyung_" Sungmin langsung menundukkan muka saat Yesung memberikannya_ death glare_.

"Wookie-_ah_… Tanganmu kenapa? " Donghae meraih tangan kanan Wookie, terlihat kemerahan dipunggung tangannya. "Ah.. i..ini tadi, aku sedikit terkena air panas. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa kok" Wookie menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae.

"_Ya_ Wookie, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Sungguh" Wookie mencoba membuat Sungmin agar tidak khawatir lagi.

"Yesung _hyung_, minta maaf kepada Wookie!" semuanya kaget dengan perkataan Donghae, terutama Yesung. "Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Kau lihatkan… tangan Wookie sampai terluka untuk membuatkan kita makan siang. Tapi kau dengan seenaknya mengatakan makanannya tidak enak."

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Lee Donghae. Itu salah dia sendiri sampai terkena air panas. Itu kecerobohan dia sendiri, tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Dasar ceroboh!" ejek Yesung kepada Wookie.

Entah kenapa kali ini Wookie begitu merasa sakit dengan perkataan Yesung yang mengatakannya ceroboh. Mata Wookie terlihat berkaca-kaca sekarang. Sambil melihat Yesung, Wookie mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, dia tidak menyangka Yesung berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

"Yesung _hyung_! Tanggung jawab! Wookie _hyung_ akan menangis. Cepatlah kau minta maaf, sebelum air matanya benar-benar keluar!" paksa Kyuhyun dengan semangat 45! XD

Tiba-tiba Yesung teringat saat Wookie menangis dilift, Wookie menangis dengan sangat kuat. Dan dia benar-benar tidak kuat mendengar tangisan itu.

"Ini kulakukan karna aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis! Aku minta maaf" ucap Yesung dengan cuek.

"Mana ada orang minta maaf dengan sikap seperti itu" tuding Donghae.

Yesung melihat mata Wookie yang masih berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa Yesung merasa tidak tega kalau mata Wookie mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Yesung menarik nafas panjang sebelum dia kembali meminta maaf, "Baiklah!. Wookie-_ah_… Aku minta maaf karna sudah mengatakan masakanmu tidak enak. Aku harap, kau terus memasak untuk kami semua. Dan lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati saat memasak, jangan sampai kau terkena air panas lagi ataupun lainnya yang bisa melukaimu. Ingat, sebentar lagi kau akan debut. Tidak mungkinkan kau debut dengan banyak luka ditubuhmu. Maka dari itu, berhati-hatilah. Kau memaafkanku kan Kim Ryeowook?" Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut seorang Kim Yesung, dia mengucapkannya dengan sangat lembut, berbeda 180% dari Yesung yang biasa dilihat Wookie.

Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne Hyung_, Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati."

"_Gomawo_! Dengan begitu aku bisa melanjutkan makan siangku yang tertunda. Tapi, Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" sifat asli Yesung kembali seperti semula saat melihat yang lainnya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wookie, baru kali ini aku melihat Yesung _hyung_ berbicara selembut itu. Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda?" tanya Sungmin ke Wookie. Saat ini mereka sedang berbaring ditempat tidur masing-masing, karna hari sudah larut malam.

"Yesung _hyung_ bersikap seperti itu agar aku tidak menangis"

"tapi setidaknya dugaanku benar"

"apa?" kali ini Wookie yang bertanya. "Donghae selalu membelamu. Dia pasti menyukaimu."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa kau mengelak seperti itu. Bukankah bagus kalau Donghae menyukaimu? Jangan bilang kalau kau ternyata menyukai Yesung _hyung_!"

"_Aniyo_! A.. Aku menyukai Donghae _hyung_! Iya.. aku menyukainya"

"Kalau begitu! Kau jangan diam saja saat Yesung _hyung_ memarahimu atau meremehkanmu."

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus memarahinya juga, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak begitu juga. Maksudku kau harus sedikit tegas, tapi bukan memarahinya. Yah begitulah…"

Wookie tampak begitu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Selama ini dia hanya diam saja saat Yesung memarahinya, walaupun dia sudah meminta maaf.

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

"Aku tidak mau turun dengan lift. Aku turun kebawah dengan tangga saja"

Saat ini kami berlima akan berangkat ke gedung SM, kami akan latihan vokal. Siwon _hyung_ sudah menjemput kami dan menunggu diparkiran. Maka dari itu kami segera turun, tapi aku tidak akan masuk ke lift.

"Wookie, ini lantai 11. Tidak mungkin kau menuruni anak tangga sampai ke lantai dasar" aku tetap menggeleng.

"Aku tidak peduli, Donghae _hyung_. Yang penting aku tidak masuk ke dalam lift, semenjak kejadian kemarin. Phobia ku bertambah satu, yaitu masuk ke dalam lift. Aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Aku takut!"

"Kau ini _namja_ lemah atau manja?"

Yesung _hyung_ meremehkan aku lagi, menyebalkan. _'Kau jangan diam saja saat Yesung hyung memarahimu atau meremehkanmu' _Tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat perkataan Sungmin _hyung_, baiklah.. akan ku buktikan!

"Tidak kedua-duanya. Aku bukan _namja_ lemah apalagi manja!" ucapku cukup keras, ku lihat Yesung _hyung_ kaget dengan perkataanku. Dia pasti tidak menyangka kalau aku akan berkata seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan! Masuk ke lift"

Aku tercekat, bagaimana sekarang? Kalau aku tidak masuk, maka aku akan dianggap lemah oleh Yesung _hyung_. Tapi kalau masuk…

SRET

"Masuk saja, aku jamin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," Donghae _hyung_ menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku masuk kedalam lift, disusul yang lainnya.

Tubuhku mendadak dingin saat berada didalam lift, kakiku juga gemetar. Donghae _hyung_ masih saja menggenggam tanganku. Aku menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata, semoga ini berhasil mengurai sedikit ketakutanku.

"Walaupun kau masuk kedalam lift, tetap saja kau terlihat sedang ketakutan. Dasar _namja_ lemah, manja" yesung _hyung_ kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak ku suka. Tapi aku lebih memilih diam karna sekarang aku sedang ketakutan.

"Jangan menakutinya, _Hyung_"

GREP

Apa ini? Donghae _hyung_ memelukku?. "Jangan dengarkan omongannya, Wookie. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dilantai dasar"

TING!

"Kita sudah sampai Wookie," Donghae _hyung_ langsung membawaku keluar dari lift. "Gomawo, Donghae _hyung_." ucapku saat sudah berada keluar dari lift.

"Lain kali, kalau kau ketakutan untuk naik lift. Panggil saja aku, aku akan menemanimu"

"_Ne Hyung_, sekali lagi terima kasih"

"ekhem… Bahkan ketika sudah diluar lift pun kalian masih bergandengan, kenapa tidak berpelukan lagi saja eoh?"

Aku langsung menarik tanganku dari genggaman Donghae _hyung_. "Kau cemburu yah Yesung _hyung_?"

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku hanya tidak mau orang yang melihatnya salah paham. Sudahlah, Ayo cepat, Siwon _hyung_ sudah menunggu…"

Kyuhyun ada-ada saja, mana mungkin Yesung _hyung_ menyukaiku.

Kami segera keluar, menemui Siwon _hyung_ yang sudah menunggu diluar.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau tidak mengijinkan aku naik mobil sendiri? Satu mobil diisi 6 orang itu sesak,_ Hyung_! Terlalu ramai!"

"Yesung! Rubahlah sifatmu itu. Apanya yang sesak, mobil _van_ ini sangat muat dimasuki 6 orang. Tidak ada yang duduk berhimpitan kan?"

"Tapi bagiku ini sudah berlebihan _hyung_!"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar keributan yang dibuat Yesung _hyung_ yang duduk didepan, lebih tepatnya disamping Siwon _hyung_ yang sedang menyetir.

Katanya dia tidak suka keributan, tapi apa dia tidak sadar kalau dialah penyebab dari keributan. Kenapa ada orang seperti dia? Tidak suka keributan tapi membuat keributan.

.

.

.

.

.

Astaga! Lagi-lagi aku harus masuk kedalam lift. "Wookie, Donghae… Ayo masuk" Siwon _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk masuk. Tapi aku malah melirik Donghae _hyung_ dan menggelengkan kepala.

Ini adalah lift yang sama dengan yang kemarin, aku takut kalau itu akan terulang lagi, bisa saja kan?

"Kalian naik lift saja. Aku akan menemani Wookie naik lewat tangga"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"_Namja_ manja itu takut kalau lift ini akan memakannya. Biarkan saja Siwon _hyung_, Lagipula ini bisa jadi kesempatan _namja_ manja itu untuk berduaan dengan Donghae. Benarkan Kim Ryeowook?"

"_Aniyo_! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk berduaan dengan Donghae _hyung_. Dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan aku bukan namja _manja_, Yesung _hyung_!"

"Lihatlah tingkah member baru itu, Siwon _hyung_. Bahkan dia sudah berani membentakku"

"Ahh.. sudahlah. Donghae, temani Wookie. Kami naik duluan"

"Wookie… Kau sungguh akan naik tangga. Itu akan sangat melelahkan. Naik lift saja, aku jamin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," Sungmin _hyung_ selalu mencemaskanku kalau sudah seperti ini. Aku harus meyakinkannya.

"Hanya sampai lantai 4 saja, _hyung_. Itu tidak akan melelahkan"

"Donghae _hyung_! Pastikan Wookie _Hyung_ sampai dilantai 4 dengan selamat. Aku tidak mau Sungmin _hyung_ khawatir!" Donghae _hyung_ sedikit tertawa dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tenang saja Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku ini bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang bisanya hanya marah-marah saja. _Kajja_ Wookie-_ah_"

Donghae _hyung_ menarik tanganku untuk segera menaiki tangga. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengannya.

"Donghae _hyung_, aku minta maaf" ucapku saat kami sudah mulai menaiki setiap anak tangga.

"Untuk apa?"

"Gara-gara aku kau juga harus menaiki tangga."

"_Gwaenchana._ Mulai sekarang aku akan terus menjagamu"

"Kenapa… kau begitu baik denganku _Hyung_?"

"Karna aku menyayangimu"

Tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti. "Menyayangiku?," tanyaku sambil menatap Donghae _hyung_. "Tentu saja aku menyayangimu. Memangnya kau mau aku seperti Kyuhyun yang selalu memperhatikan Sungmin _hyung_? Atau kau mau aku seperti Yesung _hyung_ yang selalu memarahimu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Maka dari itu. Biarkan aku menyayangimu, _Arraseo_?." Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Hampir saja aku salah paham dengan perasaannya… huft..

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang kami semua sudah ada distudio musik yang kemarin membuatku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Yesung _hyung_.

Kami harus melatih vokal kami untuk mendapatkan hasil yang bagus saat menyanyikan semua lagu di album terbaru PRINCE, ini benar-benar membuatku tegang.

"Hari ini kita akan bekerja keras menghapal semua nada dan lirik di album kita berikutnya. Karna besok kita sudah harus _recording_. Kita akan meluncurkan album baru kurang dari sebulan, jadi kalian jangan main-main. Terutama kalian berdua, Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Sungmin. Kalian mengerti?"

"_Ne Hyung_!" jawab kami serempak saat Yesung _hyung_ menasehati kami semua, pantas saja dia menjadi _leader_, selain dia adalah member tertua, dia juga tegas.

"Bagus."

Kami semua pun mulai mencoba menyanyikan lagu. Jujur saja, aku suka semua lagu-lagu ini. Semua lagu ini berbeda dengan lagu-lagu PRINCE yang sebelumnya. Mungkin karna ada penambahan member, jadi Album PRINCE kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Dan yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah aku mendapat 1 lagu solo dialbum kali ini. Padahal aku akan lebih senang jika berduet dengan Yesung _hyung_, Aku ingin sekali berduet dengannya, tapi pasti Yesung _hyung_ tidak mau berduet denganku…

"Kau beruntung sekali Wookie _hyung_. Kau diberi kepercayaan membawakan lagu solo. Biasanya, Yesung _hyung_ yang selalu mendapatkan jatah itu. Tapi kali ini _CEO_, lebih memilih kau untuk menyanyikannya. _Chukkaeyo_"

"_Gomawo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_… Semoga aku bisa menyanyikannya dengan baik"

"Kau pasti bisa Wookie. Suaramu itu sangat bagus dan tehnik menyanyimu juga baik"

"_Gomawo_ Donghae _hyung_"

"Mempunyai suara bagus dan tehnik yang bagus itu percuma saja kalau kau tidak menghayati lagunya."

Yesung _hyung_ selalu saja begitu. Lihat saja, akan kutunjukkan kalau aku bisa menghayati lagu.

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

5 _Namja_ itu masih terus berlatih untuk mempersiapkan album mereka yang akan rilis bulan depan. Yesung yang selaku(?) _Leader vocal_ berusaha mengajari cara bernyanyi yang baik bagi member lainnya.

"Kyuhyun! Kau sama sekali tidak menghayati lagunya"

"Donghae! Suaramu terlalu tinggi, rendahkan sedikit lagi dibagian yang ini,"

"Sungmin… Suaramu terlalu kecil, tinggikan lagi. Oke?

"Kim Ryeowook! Kenapa kau sering sekali salah nada!"

Yesung menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakang kepalanya, rasanya kepalanya mau pecah. "_YA_! Besok kita sudah akan recording. Kenapa kalian menanyi seperti ini? Bernyanyilah dengan sepenuh hati. Jangan karna ini hanya latihan, kalian tidak menganggap serius"

"_mianhae hyung_" jawab ke 4 _namja_ yang dimarahi itu dengan kompak. "Sudahlah.. Istirahat dulu"

"Wookie, minumlah... Kau pasti haus sekali"

"_Gomawo_, Donghae _hyung_" Wookie mengambil air mineral yang diberikan Donghae dan meminumnya perlahan.

"_Hyung_, apa aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Kau lihat kan, aku banyak melakukan kesalahan," Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Jangan patah semangat!" ucap Donghae memberikan senyuman malaikatnya tepat didepan Wookie. Lagi-lagi, Wookie harus terpesona dengan Lee Donghae.

'_Donghae selalu saja memanjakan namja manja itu!. Lihat apa akibatnya, Kim Ryewook tidak bernyanyi dengan sempurna seperti kemarin. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu supaya Kim Ryeowok merubah sifatnya itu' _guman Yesung dalam hati sambil menatap intens Donghae dan Wookie.

'_kenapa Yesung hyung menatapku dan Wookie seperti itu? Dia seperti tidak suka jika aku bersama dengan Wookie. Apa benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kalau Yesung hyung menyukai Wookie?. Kalau itu benar, Yesung hyung pasti terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan semuanya. Ah… sebaiknya aku harus terus membuat Yesung hyung cemburu. Aku ingin tau sampai kapan dia bisa menahan perasaannya' _tanpa disadari Wookie, Donghae mengeluarkan seringainya ke Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"ckckck… Cinta segitiga yang rumit," ucap Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Sungmin untuk membisikkan sesuatu, "lihatlah Yesung hyung dan Donghae _hyung_. Mereka bagaikan harimau dan singa yang siap berebut daging segar"

Sungmin menautkan alisnya sambil menatap Yesung dan Donghae secara bergantian. "Apa kau yakin Yesung _hyung_ menyukai Wookie?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tentu saja. Aku bisa melihat dari matanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continueeeeeeed…

Mianhae…

Kalok Readers merasa bosan dengan chapter ini.. Jujur aja saya kehilangan semangat untuk ngelanjutin FF karna FF ini dihapus oleh pihak FFN. Terpaksa saya harus RePublish FF ini… *tadinya gak mau publish lagi

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, itu adalah ide yang buruk.

Gara-gara kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan itu saya jadi tidak tau siapa-siapa saja yang udah me review FF saya, padahal saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih…

Semoga saja setelah ini FF nya tidak dihapus lagi…

.

.

.

Makasih juga yang udah follow dan menjadikan FF ini sebagai salah satu FF favorite nya… JEONGMAL GOMAWO!

.

_._

Mohon review nya bagi kalian yang masih berminat dengan FF ini..


	4. Chapter 4

Title : SMILE

Author : Always YeWook

Pairing : YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Other cast :

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki, Semua Cast terikat kontrak kerja yang 'luar biasa' dengan SM Entertainment. Selain itu mereka milik Orang Tua mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan FanFiction ini murni hasil otak ngadat saya.. ^^

WARNING : YAOI (boys love), Typos (mohon dimaafkan), GaJe, Cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance, Hurt (maybe)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

and NO COPAS tanpa ijin dari saya.

Enjoy ^^

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

.

_Donghae POV_

"Wookie… berhentilah berlatih. Bisa-bisa kau tidak bisa rekaman besok karna suaramu sudah habis" ku dekati Wookie yang sedang dibalkon dorm dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau sudah bernyanyi dengan bagus." Ucapku lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Tapi bagi Yesung _hyung_ aku bernyanyi dengan tidak bagus" dia mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap kertas partitur yang digenggamnya. Haah… kenapa dia suka bersikap begitu menggemaskan. "Kalau begitu, jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Yesung _hyung_"

Wookie menautkan alisnya, "apa maksud perkataanmu _Hyung_?"

Aku menghela nafas dan menjelaskan apa maksudku kepada _namja_ polos disampingku ini. "Kau tau kan Yesung _hyung_ tidak begitu suka denganmu. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau kau menyanyi dengan bagus"

"Benarkah begitu?. Tapi aku akan berlatih terus supaya Yesung _hyung_ tidak kecewa denganku"

"Ahh… Atau jangan-jangan Yesung _hyung_ memarahimu karna dia cemburu karna kau yang mendapatkan lagu solo. Kau tau kan kalau selama ini Yesung _hyung_ selalu punya lagu solo disetiap album kami. Bisa saja dia menjadi tambah kesal denganmu"

"kalau benar begitu, tidak dapat lagu solo juga tidak apa-apa. Karna aku lebih suka jika berduet dengan Yesung _hyung_. Aku ingin sekali berduet dengannya!"

Aku menatap Wookie dengan bingung, kenapa Wookie malah ingin berduet dengan Yesung _hyung_?. Kalau dia berduet dengan Yesung _hyung_, bisa saja Yesung _hyung_ tambah sering memarahinya karna Yesung _hyung_ pasti mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka berduet dengan Wookie.

Atau jangan-jangan Wookie suka dimarahi Yesung _hyung_? Tapi mana orang yang suka dimarahi.

"Kenapa kau mau berduet dengan Yesung _hyung_?" akhirnya aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu juga.

"Karna aku sangat suka dengan suara Yesung _hyung_. Kalau ada waktu kosong saat berada dikampus, aku pasti selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mendengar lagu solonya. Setelah mengdengar suaranya, aku seperti punya semangat baru untuk untuk melanjutkan aktivitas kuliahku. Mungkin bagimu ini tidak masuk akal, _Hyung_. Tapi itu lah yang terjadi padaku. Aku seperti sudah kecanduan suara Yesung _hyung_, kalau tidak mendengarkan suaranya setiap hari rasanya aku tidak sanggup menjalani aktivitasku sebagai mahasiswa."

Wookie tampak begitu semangat saat bicara tentang Yesung _hyung_, apa dia menyukai Yesung _hyung_?. tapi Yesung _hyung_ sering memarahinya, tidak mungkin dia menyukai orang yang selalu memarahinya.

"Aneh sekali" aku menatap tajam kearahnya, wookie tampak gugup saat aku menatapnya seperti ini. "A..apanya yang aneh, _Hyung_?"

"Aku masih sangat ingat. Kejadian saat kita berlima sedang makan malam, Kyuhyun bertanya siapa member yang paling kau sukai diantara kami bertiga. Dan saat itu Sungmin menjawab kau paling menyukaiku. Tapi kenapa saat ini aku merasa member yang paling kau sukai adalah Yesung _hyung_" aku menjelaskannya sambil terus menatapnya dengan tajam. Wookie sepertinya tambah gugup dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Mengenai itu, apa yang dikatakan Sungmin _hyung_ benar. Kau yang paling aku sukai, _hyung_"

Bohong. Aku tau itu, sangat jelas terlihat diwajahnya. Kenapa dia tidak jujur saja kepadaku. Baiklah, aku harus segera menyelesaikan kedua masalah diantara 2 orang ini.

Masalah pertama, Yesung _hyung_ yang belum menyadari perasaannya kepada Wookie.

Dan masalah kedua, Wookie tidak jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sepertinya aku harus 'menyiksa' mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah, ini sudah malam dan udara sangat dingin. Masuklah kekamarmu dan istirahat,"

"_Ne_.. Selamat malam, _Hyung_" setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, Wookie langsung masuk kedalam, sementara aku masih terus berdiri dibalkon, memikirkan suatu hal yang akan ku lakukan untuk 'menyiksa' 2 orang itu.

Mau tau kenapa aku akan 'menyiksa' mereka. Yang pertama, karna aku tidak suka melihat Yesung _hyung_ yang terus bersikap seenaknya kepada Wookie. Dan yang kedua, salahkan Wookie yang tidak jujur kepadaku.

Aku melihat 1 kertas partitur yang tergeletak(?) di lantai. Wookie pasti tidak tau kalau kertas itu jatuh, sebaiknya aku kembalikan saja. Semoga dia belum tidur nyenyak.

_Donghae POV END_

_Yesung POV_

Eh… _Namja_ manja itu baru saja keluar dari balkon dan langsung masuk kekamarnya, dan tadi Donghae juga kebalkon kan? Hey! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Donghae dekat dengan Wookie lagi. Itu akan membuatnya semakin manja. Dasar!

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke balkon, aku berpas-pasan saat Donghae akan keluar dari balkon. "Jangan memanjakannya" ucapku _to the point_. "apa maksudmu _Hyung_?," Donghae berhenti dan menatapku dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"aku rasa kau sudah tau maksudku. Aku tidak suka kau selalu bersikap baik ke _namja_ manja itu, kau membuatnya semakin menjadi _namja_ yang manja"

"Sebenarnya apa salah Wookie kepadamu _Hyung_?. Kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti itu?"

"Itu karna dia member baru. Kita tidak seharusnya memanjakannya!"

"Ck… Kenapa hanya Wookie saja yang kau perlakukan seperti itu, Bahkan lihatlah Kyuhyun, semenjak Sungmin ada disini. Sifatnya berubah drastis, dia sangat _manja_ kepada Sungmin. Tapi kau tidak pernah memarahinya seperti kau memarahi Wookie"

"i..itu karna…" Sial. Kenapa aku kehabisan kata seperti ini?

"Karna kau menyukai Wookie, Kau tidak suka Wookie dekat denganku. Itu lah yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu ke Wookie"

Hah.. yang benar saja dia. Aku menyukai _namja_ itu?

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Lee Donghae!, Aku tidak menyukai _namja_ itu!," aku sudah mengepalkan tanganku, berharap saja aku tidak melayangkan kemukanya itu.

"Benar kau tidak menyukainya?. Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan Wookie yang bersikap manja kepadaku. Kau ini lucu sekali , Kau bersikap seperti itu seolah Wookie adalah milikmu. Melarangnya dekat denganku? Hahaha"

Dia mengulang perkataan yang dulu pernah kukatakan padanya. Kau balik menyerangku Lee Donghae?

"Oh iya… Aku mau mengembalikan ini ke Wookie. Aku tinggal ya _hyung_"

Sebelum pergi Donghae menepuk bahuku cukup keras, ck.. apa maksudnya?. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan Lee Donghae. Aku hanya ingin merubah sifat _namja_ manja itu! Aku benar-benar tidak suka sifatnya. DAN AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA.

_Yesung POV END_

_Author POV_

"Kau tadi darimana Wookie?" tanya Sungmin saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada dikamar mereka berdua.

"Tidak kemana-kemana, aku tadi hanya latihan bernyanyi dibalkon."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian. Tapi Donghae _hyung_ menyuruhku berhenti berlatih, dia takut aku kalau suaraku habis dan tidak bisa _recording_ besok."

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Wookie yang sekarang sedang duduk ditempat tidur. "Aku senang sekali melihat Donghae sangat perhatian denganmu!. Kau pasti juga sangat senang kan?" Sungmin menatap Wookie dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"_Hyung_… Aku rasa wajar-wajar saja Donghae _hyung_ seperti itu. Dia itu orang yang baik, jadi wajar jika mencemaskan kesehatanku"

"Kau selalu saja mengelak. Bukankah bagus kalau Donghae benar menyukaimu. Itu berarti, tujuan utama kita untuk masuk kesini berhasil dengan sangat mudah. Kau masih ingat kan tujuan utama kita? Aku mendapatkan Kyuhyun, dan kau mendapatkan Donghae. Ahh… menyenangkan sekali bukan kalau kita berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan dengan mudah seperti ini"

"_Hyung_, itu hanya tujuan utamamu. Aku ikut audisi waktu itu hanya untuk menemanimu,"

Sungmin merangkul bahu Wookie, "iya-iya… tapi, setidaknya kau juga mendapatkan manfaat dari ideku inikan?," Wookie melepas rangkulan Sungmin dibahunya. "Sudahlah _Hyung_, aku mau tidur. Kita besok harus menyanyi dengan baik. Itu tugas kita sekarang"

"_Arraseo_! Aku kan memang melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak Wookie. Selamat malam." Wookie dan Sungmin sudah terbaring ditempat tidur mereka masing-masing dan segera pergi menuju _dreamland_.

Tanpa diketahui 2 _namja_ imut itu. Ternyata diluar pintu kamar mereka, Donghae mendengar apa yang Sungmin dan Wookie bicarakan. Niatnya untuk mengembalikan kertas partitur diurungkannya.

'_Aku tidak menyangka Sungmin mempunyai tujuan seperti itu, pantas saja dia begitu memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Tapi biarlah, sepertinya Kyuhyun juga memang sudah menyukai Sungmin semenjak audisi itu. Tapi, kenapa Sungmin mengira kalau Wookie menyukaiku? Bukankah mereka sangat dekat?,' _Donghae masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sungmin dan Wookie, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Hyung_, sedang apa kau berdiri disitu?," Kyuhyun menatap aneh Donghae yang hanya berdiri didepan kamar 2 member baru itu.

"Ah… aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah tidur. Sebaiknya aku kembalikan besok saja," jawab Donghae sambil menunjukkan kertas partitur ditangannya.

"Oh.. Aku pikir _hyung_ mau mengintip mereka, kenapa tidak mengajak aku"

"KAU!." Kyuhyun menyadari keadaannya sedang terancam sekarang. _Namja evil_ itu pun segera masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~New Day~

Saat ini, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sedang menunggu giliran mereka untuk masuk ke studio rekaman. Sedangkan Yesung sedang berada didalam studio rekaman.

"Wookie, tanganmu dingin sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Wookie dengan kuat saking cemasnya. "_Aniya Hyung_. Saat ini aku sedang khawatir, ini adalah pertama kalinya, aku takut tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik"

Sungmin menghela nafas lega, "baru rekaman saja kau sudah begini. Lalu bagaimana saat kau nanti akan berada diatas panggung," mendengar omelan Sungmin, Wookie hanya menatap dengan tatapan karna-ikut-menemanimu-audisi-aku-jadi-seperti-ini.

"_Namja_ manja, sekarang giliranmu," ucap Yesung dingin saat keluar dari ruang rekaman. Karna Wookie begitu gugup, dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan saat Yesung memanggilnya _namja_ manja.

Wookie masuk ke ruang rekaman, yang lainnya memberi semangat dari luar yang hanya terhalang dinding kaca. "Siwon _hyung_, apa aku boleh pulang sekarang, Tugasku sudah selesaikan?"

"Enak saja kau mau pulang lebih dulu. Sampai akhir rekaman kau harus tetap berada disini. Kau ini kan _leader vokal_. Jadi kalau mereka salah menyanyi, kau bisa memarahi mereka"

Yesung hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas dengan alasan Siwon yang baginya cukup masuk akal itu. "Apa bisa kita mulai Wookie?," tanya Siwon yang berada didalam. Wookie yang sudah memakai _headphone_, menjawab dengan anggukan.

Donghae yang tau Wookie sedang gugup didalam sana, mengepalkan tangan kanan dan mengangkatnya sambil mengucapkan _fighting_ dengan sangat pelan. Wookie yang melihat itu membalas dengan anggukan. Melihat itu, Yesung dengan kasar menurunkan tangan Donghae, "Kau ini berlebihan sekali." Donghae hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rekaman hari ini selesai, besok mereka akan kembali untuk rekaman, mengingat ada beberapa lagu yang belum mereka _record_.

Kini, ke empat member PRINCE sedang berdiri didepan gedung studio rekaman, menunggu sang manager yang belum keluar dari parkiran. Saat menunggu dengan bosan, mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap berhenti tepat didepan mereka, itu adalah mobil dari seorang, Kim Yesung. Yah… saat akan berangkat ke studio rekaman, Yesung memang pergi dengan mobilnya sendiri.

Yesung membuka jendela kaca mobil, "Untung saja aku pergi dengan mobil sendiri. Sepertinya, ada sedikit masalah dengan mobil _van_. Saat ini Siwon _hyung_ sedang berusaha memperbaikinya sendiri. Jadi…"

"Jadi, kau akan memberikan kami tumpangan?," sungmin dengan cepat memotong ucapan Yesung.

"Kalian tau kan aku ini tidak suka keramaian. Jadi aku hanya bisa 'mengangkut' salah satu dari kalian saja," ucap Yesung dengan sombongnya.

"Hanya salah satu? Lebih baik tidak usah. Kami ini satu grup, yang akan bersenang-senang bersama dan bersusah-susah bersama. Jadi, diantara kami, tidak akan ada yang menerima tumpanganmu itu. Benar tidak?." Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Wookie hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Yesung menggaruk pelipisnya melihat tingkah ke 4 rekan kerjanya itu. "Yasudah, aku juga tidak memaksa. Tapi, apa kalian sedang lapar sekarang?"

"_NE_! Aku sangat lapar _Hyung_… Rekaman hari ini benar-benar menguras isi perutku, padahal aku sudah sarapan sangat banyak. Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_? Apa kau mau mengajak kami makan direstoran terdekat?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak!. Hey, _Namja_ manja, naiklah kemobilku!"

Wookie yang kaget hanya bisa menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Iya, siapa lagi diantara kalian yang paling manja selain kau. Cepat naik"

"Tap…tapi…"

"Kau tadi dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Dia sedang lapar sekarang, jadi aku harus membawamu pulang ke Dorm terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan makanan buat mereka. Jadi, saat mereka sudah sampai diDorm, mereka sudah bisa langsung makan."

"Kenapa kau jadi sangat perhatian pada kami, _Hyung_?"

"Lee Donghae… Bukankah selama ini aku selalu baik kepada kalian semua. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi _leader_ yang bisa diandalkan," entah setan jenis apa yang sedang memasuki jiwa Yesung, hari ini tingkat kepedeannya begitu tinggi.

"Ayo cepat masuk, _namja_ manja!"

Wookie melirik Donghae untuk meminta jawaban untuk ikut dengan Yesung atau tidak. "Masuklah," setelah Donghae menyuruhnya untuk ikut Yesung. Barulah Wookie masuk ke dalam mobil Yesung, duduk disamping kemudi.

Setelah menutup kaca jendela mobil, Yesung menatap Wookie yang duduk disampingnya. Menyadari hal itu, Wookie jadi gelagapan. "A.. aku akan pindah kebelakang"

"Disini saja!, kalau kau duduk dibelakang kau membuatku tampak seperti supir" cegah Yesung saat Wookie akan membuka pintu mobil. Wookie pun kembali diam dan menundukkan kepala. Mobil Yesung, kembali melaju, keluar dari area studio rekaman.

Sesungguhnya, tujuan Yesung menyuruh Wookie ikut pulang bersamanya adalah agar _namja_ itu tidak terus berdiri disamping Donghae. Pemandangan seperti itu entah kenapa membuat Yesung selalu gusar, dia merasa Donghae lah yang menyebabkan Wookie menjadi manja. Kim Yesung, manja yang seperti apa yang kau maksud?

Kini, tinggallah 3 orang yang menunggu kehadiran sang manager dengan mobil _van_. "Yesung _hyung_ aneh," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kalian tunggulah disini. Aku akan menemui Siwon _hyung_ untuk membantunya." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun dengan senang hati ditinggal Donghae yang membantu Siwon _hyung_ memperbaiki mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat berbeda diwaktu yang sama. Keheningan melanda Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook. Butiran keringat mulai terlihat dikening Wookie, padahal Yesung sudah menyalakan AC mobilnya. Apa yang salah dengan Kim Ryeowook?

'_Aku tidak suka suasana canggung seperti ini. Aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Yesung hyung.' _ setelah menghela nafas cukup panjang, Wookie mulai membicarakan hal yang cukup 'penting' dengan Yesung.

"Yesung _hyung_"

"hmm," Yesung hanya menjawab dengan datar. "Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku _namja_ manja lagi?"

Yesung melirik Wookie sekilas kemudian kembali konsentrasi menyentir. "_Wae_? Kau memang manjakan? Jadi wajar kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu"

"Aku sama sekali tidak manja. Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ mengatakan aku manja" Wookie terus meyakinkan Yesung kalau pikiran Yesung tentangnya sama sekali tidak benar.

"Kau tau, saat kau ada disamping Donghae. Sifat manjamu sangat-sangat terlihat, apa kau tidak menyadari itu eoh?"

Wookie hanya menggelengkan kepala, padahal Wookie menggelengkan kepala karna tidak tau sifat manjanya seperti apa? Kenapa hanya Yesung saja yang menganggapnya manja jika disamping Donghae?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak memanggilku _namja_ manja lagi?. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kau tidak memanggilku _namja_ manja lagi, _Hyung_"

Akhirnya, pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yesung keluar juga dari bibir mungil Wookie, Yesung tersenyum puas didalam hatinya. "Benarkah kau akan melakukan apa saja?," Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan harapan.

"Baiklah… Mudah saja, karna kau manja jika disamping Donghae. Jadi kau cukup **menjauh **dari Donghae. Maka dengan begitu, otomatis aku tidak akan memanggilmu _namja_ manja lagi. Gampangkan?"

Wookie tidak percaya jika Yesung akan mengajukan syarat yang seperti itu kepadanya. Selama ini Donghae begitu baik kepada Wookie, bagaimana mungkin Wookie menjauhi Donghae hanya karna untuk Yesung agar tidak memanggilnya _namja_ manja lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sanggup kan jauh dari Donghae. Ck, sudah ku duga. Dasar manja"

"AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!" teriak Wookie saat kata-kata manja keluar lagi dari mulut Yesung. "Buktikan saja…" tantang Yesung.

.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Wookie sudah masuk ke lantai dasar Apartemen yang mereka jadikan sebagai Dorm member PRINCE.

Lagi-lagi, Wookie takut untuk masuk ke _lift_. "Aku naik tangga saja, _Hyung_," ucap Wookie dengan memelas.

"Dorm kita ada dilantai 11. Aku sama sekali tidak melarangmu untuk naik tangga, tapi kalau kau melakukan itu kau akan lama untuk tiba dilantai 11. Atau bisa saja, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae yang akan tiba lebih dulu."

"Tapi aku takut…"

"Kau ini sebenarnya takut dengan _lift_ atau takut naik _lift_ bersamaku eoh?"

Wookie hanya menggaruk kepalanya, "Bukan begitu, _Hyung_…"

"Oke, aku memang bukan Donghae yang bisa membuatmu nyaman jika berada disampingnya. Dan untuk kali ini saja, percaya padaku. Lupakan kejadian saat kita terjebak didalam _lift_, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Dan hanya akan terjadi sekali didalam hidupmu. Aku mohon, kumpulkan keberanianmu…"

Begitulah sugesti yang diberikan Yesung ke Wookie. Yesung menarik tangan Wookie dan membawanya masuk ke _lift_. Yesung terus menggenggam tangan Wookie sampai mereka sudah sampai dilantai 11.

"Bagaimana? Apakah begitu tampak menakutkan?," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wookie, Yesung melepas genggaman tangan itu dan masuk terlebih dahulu ke Dorm. Sedangkan Wookie masih berdiri didepan _lift_ sambil menatap tangannya yang tadi dipegang Yesung.

"_Ya_! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu. Ayo cepat masuk," teriak Yesung yang kembali membuka pintu Dorm untuk memanggil Wookie.

"_Ne_," sahut Wookie dengan gugup kemudian masuk ke Dorm. Wookie langsung menuju dapur dan menyiapkan bahan masakan. Sedangkan Yesung, duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton TV.

"Kalau kau lelah, tidak usah masak saja. Biar aku pesan makanan untuk kita berlima," ucap Yesung yang mengabaikan TV nya karna melihat Wookie yang tampak masih bingung mau memasak apa.

"Tidak usah, _Hyung_. Aku tidak lelah," Yesung hanya menanggukkan kepalanya dan fokus pada acara TV yang ditontonnya.

Dan lihatlah, sebenarnya siapa yang memanjakan Wookie. Donghae atau Yesung? Apa Yesung sama sekali tidak menyadari itu?

"Aww," Wookie meringis kesakitan saat jari telunjuk kirinya terkena pisau. Yesung yang mengetahui ada kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan dengan Wookie langsung beranjak kedapur.

"Kau ceroboh sekali," Yesung yang melihat telunjuk Wookie langsung menarik Wookie ke _westafel_ untuk membersihkan jari Wookie.

Wookie tersenyum melihat Yesung, tapi karna Yesung sibuk membersihkan darah, dia tidak melihat senyuman manis Wookie. _'ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae hyung, Yesung hyung sebenarnya orang yang baik. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Yesung hyung lagi,' _begitulah yang dikatakan Wookie dalam hati sambil terus menatap Yesung yang terlihat panik.

"Darahnya sudah berhenti." Ucap Yesung yang membuat Wookie tersadar dari acara memandang wajah Yesung. Yesung membuka salah satu lemari yang ada didapur dan mengambil kotak P3K, mengambil 1 plester yang ada didalamnya, dan memasangkannya dijari Wookie, "Sudah."

Wookie pun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yesung. "_Mianhae hyung_, sudah merepotkanmu"

"Kau ini kenapa bisa ceroboh? Untung hanya tergores, bagaimana kalau terpotong?!," omel Yesung tepat dihadapan Wookie. Tapi kali ini, terlihat sangat jelas dari nada bicaranya kalau Yesung bukan hanya sekedar memarahi, tapi lebih ke khawatir kepada _namja_ manis yang ada dihadapannya. Dan tentunya itu tidak disadarinya…

Setengah jam kemudian, ketiga member lainnya pun sampai didorm, dan Wookie berhasil menyiapkan masakan saat mereka tiba. "Hwa… Wookie-_ah_, kau hebat. Kau cepat sekali memasaknya," puji Kyuhyun sambil melihat hidangan yang sudah tersedia dimeja makan.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung makan saja," Wookie pun dengan semangat saat yang lainnya menuju meja makan.

"_Ommo_.. jarimu kenapa Wookie-_ah_?," Sungmin dengan jelinya melihat ada yang mengganjal dijari Wookie.

"Tadi aku sedikit tergores pisau"

"_Gwaenchanayo_?," tanya Donghae khawatir. "_Ne, Hyung._ Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir. Yesung _hyung_ yang sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama padaku."

Semuanya menatap tak percaya ke Yesung. Yang mereka tau selama ini, Yesung tidak pernah tampak peduli dengan Wookie. Yesung dan Donghae saling bertatapan, mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan tatapan yang mematikan.

'_Yesung hyung menolong Wookie? Kenapa mendadak berubah seperti itu?,_batin Donghae sambil memijat dagunya pelan

'_Apa yang kau bingungkan Donghae? Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk merubah sifatku ke Wookie? Jangan kaget sepeerti itu,' _Begitulah yang diucapkan Yesung yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran Donghae.

Selesai dengan makanan mereka. Kelima _namja_ itu duduk disofa ruang tengah. Menikmati waktu senggang mereka. Dan kali ini Yesung yang biasanya hanya mengurung diri dikamar, ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Hwa… Yesung _hyung_ selalu menduduki urutan pertama dengan jumlah _fans_ terbanyak," gumam Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik menatap layar laptop yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Kau sedang melihat apa, Kyu?," tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku sedang melihat _official website_ PRINCE. Website ini ada _voting fans_ terbanyak diantara kami bertiga, dan Yesung selalu menduduki peringkat pertama," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau hebat _Hyung_," puji Sungmin sambil mengacungkan 2 jempolnya.

"Padahal aku sudah mengikuti gayanya Yesung _hyung_ saat dipanggung. Tapi kenapa aku sekarang berada diperingkat ketiga dan Donghae _hyung_ diperingkat kedua? Tidak adil," Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. kalau kau mau dicintai oleh lebih banyak _fans_, maka jadilah dirimu sendiri. Tidak perlu mengikuti gaya orang lain," mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar-binar, seakan dia mendapat pencerahan dari _namja aegyo_ yang duduk disampingnya, Lee Sungmin.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sungmin. Jadi kau jangan mengikuti gayaku lagi. Karna kau tidak mungkin menyaingi _fans_ku yang banyak itu, Cho Kyuhyun," dengan sombongnya Yesung membanggakan dirinya.

"kau jangan sombong dulu, _Hyung_. Sebentar lagi kita akan _comeback_ dengan 2 member baru. Setelah mereka banyak dikenal _fans_, mungkin saja posisi mu akan tergeser. Kau bersiap-siap saja," Donghae mulai memanas-manasin Yesung.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi"

"Siapa bilang tidak mungkin! Disini banyak _fans_ kita yang tidak sabar ingin tau 2 member baru PRINCE. Dan mereka akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Dilihat-lihat, Sungmin _hyung_ dan Wookie itu bisa saja menggeser posisimu dengan wajah manis mereka."

Yang lain hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, kecuali Yesung pastinya. "Oh iya.. dan semoga saja dengan bertambahnya 2 member ini. PRINCE _Couple_ yang dibuat _fans_ bisa dirubah. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dipasangkan denganmu, _Hyung_. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang baik hati ini dipasangkan dengan _namja_ dingin seperti mu. Semoga saja nanti banyak yang menyukai KyuMin _couple_, itu jauh lebih baik daripada YeKyu!," Sungmin yang mendengar itu membuat pipinya tampak memerah.

"Hey! Kau pikir aku mau dipasangkan dengan _namja setan_ sepertimu? Itu benar-benar musibah buatku!," karna malas beradu mulut dengan seorang Kyuhyun. Yesung langsung masuk kekamarnya.

"Kau membuat Yesung _hyung_ marah, Kyuhyun"

"Biarkan saja Donghae _Hyung_. Diakan memang seperti itu"

"lain kali kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada _Hyung_mu, Kyu," nasehat Sungmin. "kalau denganmu aku pasti tidak akan seperti itu, _Hyung_. Tapi kalau Yesung _hyung_, aku tidak janji. hehehe"

"Wookie… Mau mengobrol berdua denganku dibalkon?," ajak Donghae yang sedari tadi melihat Wookie hanya diam saja.

'_Jadi kau cukup menjauh dari Donghae' _

Wookie teringat dengan perkataan Yesung kepadanya, dan Wookie juga sudah mengiyakan. "_Mianhae_ Donghae _hyung_. Aku mau istirahat saja," Wookie bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung masuk kekamar. Donghae hanya menatap kepergian Wookie, '_tidak seperti biasanya_,' batin Donghae.

TBC

Annyeong!

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Kurang panjang yah?

Maaf deh kalok gitu, berarti saya gak nepatin janji *sorakin.. huuuu

Oh iya,, saya juga mau minta maaf karna tadi saya bawa-bawa YeKyu couple.

Kalok ada readers disini yang YeKyu Shipper, mohon maafkan saya,, ini hanya untuk kepentingan FF..

Sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk memprovokasi… ^^v

Kan saya cinta damai #eaa

Baiklah kalau begitu…

Review nya saya tunggu yah readers ku tercintaaa.. muah muah muah…

Dan makasih buat yang udah review dichapter sebelumnya :

Yoon hyunwoon, choi rae rim, Widyaflys24, Ahjumma namja, Yukina itou Sephiienna Kitami, GamerPink, ryeofha2125, hana ryeong9, Park Hyesung, audrey musaena, yewook90, Dminniekyunnie, yunjae shipper, dwiihae, mingmiu, clouds, KimJinMinGummo, violin diaz, Nur Halimah

REVIEW LAGI YAH… Yang gak mau review.. aish… gitu amat deh.. dosa saya apa sih? *watados..

N/A : YeWook Go Public! HAHA


	5. Chapter 5

Title : SMILE

Author : Always YeWook

Pairing : YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Other cast :

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki, Semua Cast terikat kontrak kerja yang 'luar biasa' dengan SM Entertainment. Selain itu mereka milik Orang Tua mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan FanFiction ini murni hasil otak ngadat saya.. ^^

WARNING : YAOI (boys love), Typos (mohon dimaafkan), GaJe, Cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance, Hurt (maybe)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

and NO COPAS tanpa ijin dari saya.

Enjoy ^^

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author POV_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tidak takut naik _lift_ lagi, Wookie?," Donghae menatap Wookie heran karna dengan tanpa beban Wookie masuk ke dalam_ lift_.

"Entahlah. Tapi ini semua berkat Yesung _hyung_. _Gomawo_ Yesung _hyung_!" Wookie tersenyum bahagia menatap Yesung. Sedangkan yang ditatap, mati-matian mempertahankan gengsinya agar tidak tersenyum.

Saat ini mereka berlima, akan kembali mendatangi studio rekaman, melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang belum terselesaikan.

Hari ini Wookie sudah tidak tegang seperti kemarin, bahkan Wookie tidak sabar menunggu gilirannya untuk segera masuk studio.

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu dengan kesibukkan kelima namja itu.

Dan, berarti sudah berhari-hari juga Wookie menjaga jarak dari Donghae.

Saat ini, ke lima namja itu sedang beristirahat diruang latihan _dance_ mereka, setelah hampir seharian mereka berlatih _dance_ untuk _single_ yang akan mereka bawakan saat mereka _comeback_ nanti. Yesung, Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk dilantai ruang latihan itu. Peluh memenuhi tubuh mereka.

"_Hyung_, kau pasti lelah, minumlah…" Wookie menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin ke Yesung. Tanpa basa-basi Yesung langsung mengambil dan meminumnya sampai isi dari botol mineral itu hampir habis. Donghae melihat dengan tatapan tidak suka ke Yesung. Pasalnya, akhir-akhir ini Wookie sering memperlakukan Yesung bagaikan raja. Sedangkan Yesung, sama sekali tidak pernah mengucapkan kata terima kasih atas perhatian yang diberikan Wookie.

"Wookie, aku juga mau minum. Bisakah kau juga mengambilkan minuman untukku?" pinta Donghae dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"_Ne_, aku ambilkan sebentar,"

"jangan lakukan, Wookie" Wookie memandang Yesung heran, begitu juga Donghae. "Donghae, Kau pikir Wookie itu pembantu yang bisa kau suruh-suruh hah? Kau bisa mengambilnya sendirikan, jadi tidak perlu menyuruh orang lain. Wookie juga butuh istirahat. Kalau kau haus, minumlah ini. Masih ada sisanya," Yesung melempar botol minuman yang diberikan Wookie tadi tepat mengenai dada bidang Donghae.

Donghae mencoba sabar dengan perlakuan Yesung itu. Wookie sendiri hanya bisa diam melihat 'sedikit' keributan dengan kedua _Hyung _nya itu.

"Yesung _hyung_, menurutku kau sedikit berlebihan," Kyuhyun yang gerah dengan suasana seperti itu mencoba memberitahu _Hyung_ nya.

"Berlebihan bagaimana maksudmu. Aku melakukan ini karna aku perhatian dengan kalian. Aku tau Wookie lelah, makanya aku tidak membiarkan Donghae menyuruh Wookie seenaknya. Dan karna Donghae sedang haus, makanya aku berikan sisa minumanku kepadanya. Aku baik bukan?," Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruang latihan sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecil berwarna merah yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Donghae _hyung_, aku akan mengambilkan minuman yang baru untukmu"

"Tidak usah, leibh baik kau pergi menyusul Yesung_ hyung_, urusi saja dia. Bukankah dari kami berempat hanya Yesung yang paling kau perhatikan?," hati Wookie sakit saat Donghae mengatakan itu kepadanya, terbesit penyesalan kenapa dia menyetujui permintaan Yesung untuk menjauhi Donghae.

"Wookie-_ah_. Kau begitu baik dengan Yesung _hyung_, kau selalu menyediakan apa yang dia butuhkan. Tapi Yesung _hyung_ tidak pernah sekalipun berterima kasih kepadamu. Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu dan Yesung _hyung_? Apa dia mengancammu?," tanya Sungmin dengan penekanan dipertanyaannya.

"_Aniya_, aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Yesung _hyung_. Jadi aku berusaha bersikap baik kepadanya," Wookie tidak berbohong, dia memang melakukan itu untuk lebih dekat dengan Yesung.

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku ini. Kenapa kau menjauhiku beberapa hari ini?," Wookie melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. "Aku.. tidak menjauhimu, _Hyung_", kali ini Wookie berbohong.

"Aku bisa merasakan perubahan sikapmu, Wookie. Aku tau kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," Donghae menatap tajam Wookie, dan membuat yang ditatap menjadi takut. Sebenarnya Donghae tidak masalah kalau Wookie perhatian dengan Yesung. Tapi kenapa Wookie harus sampai menjauhinya seperti ini.

"Selesaikanlah masalah kalian. Ayo, Kyu…" Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun agar segera keluar dari luar dari ruang latihan. Yang ditarik pun hanya pasrah saja, XD

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Wookie. Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya juga tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah repot-repot menjauh dariku, karna aku yang akan menjauhimu"

" _Hyung_…" Wookie menatap sedih ke Donghae, dia tidak mau Donghae menjauhinya. "Baiklah, sebenarnya, aku menjauhimu karna aku tidak mau Yesung _hyung_ memanggilku _namja_ manja lagi"

"bagaimana bisa?,"

"Awalnya aku hanya meminta Yesung _hyung_ agar dia tidak memanggilku _namja_ manja. Tapi, Yesung _hyung_ akan melakukannya jika aku tidak dekat-dekat denganmu lagi. Katanya, kalau aku berada didekatmu, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti _namja_ manja." Jelas Wookie dengan penuh penyesalan.

"kau menyetujui permintaan konyolnya itu?," tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

"aku tidak punya pilihan lain _hyung_. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu," Wookie tampak frustasi. Wookie memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. "Hanya untuk tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan _namja_ manja kau sampai menjauhiku?. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?"

"_Hyung, Mianhae_. Aku memang salah, aku mohon jangan membenciku,"

"Kalau begitu, jangan jauhi aku lagi. Kau tidak usah pedulikan omongan Yesung _hyung_ yang mengatakan kau _namja_ manja."

"Ekhem… Apa kalian membicarakanku?," dengan santainya Yesung bersandar disisi pintu. "Kalau kami membicarakanmu memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak peduli dengan urusan orang?"

Yesung tidak peduli dengan perkataan Donghae, Yesung hanya menatap tajam ke Wookie karna Wookie melanggar janjinya untuk jauh dari Donghae.

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin! Cepat masuk ke ruang latihan!"

"_NE_!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka.

_Author POV END_

_Donghae POV_

"Kenapa kau masuk ke mobilku?!," aku menutup kedua telingaku saat aku mengikuti Yesung _hyung_ dan masuk kemobilnya saat kami akan pulang ke _Dorm_.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, _Hyung_. Aku mau pulang bersamamu, bolehkan?," pintaku sambil mengeluar _puppy eyes_ tapi aku yakin Yesung _hyung_ tidak akan mempan dengan _puppy eyes_ buatanku.

"Tidak, cepat keluar."

"ck.. Apa yang boleh masuk dimobil ini hanya kau dan Kim Ryeowook saja?," ku nyamankan posisiku yang sekarang duduk disamping kemudi. "Tidak usah menyebut-yebut namanya"

"Kenapa? Benarkan yang aku katakan. Setauku, yang pernah masuk ke mobil ini hanya kau yang selaku pemiliknya, dan kedua, Kim Ryeowook selaku orang yang kau sukai"

"Aku tidak menyukainya," aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Sudahlah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu. Sebaiknya jalankan dulu mobilnya. Kalau kau terus memaksaku untuk keluar, AKU TETAP TIDAK AKAN KELUAR!," kali ini giliran aku yang berteriak.

Sepertinya dengan terpaksa, ah bukan sepertinya, tapi memang sangat terpaksa, Yesung _hyung_ menjalankan mobilnya. Untunglah Yesung _hyung_ benar-benar tidak menyeretku keluar. Apa dia mengalah karna sudah tau kalau aku akan membicarakan Wookie?

"Cepat katakan!,"

"_Aigoo_! Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali,_ Hyung_. Mentang-mentang aku akan membicarakan Kim Ryeowook,"

"tidak usah menggodaku, Lee Donghae!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya aku memulai tujuanku. "Baiklah, sekarang aku tanya. Apa kau tertarik dengan Kim Ryeowook, maksudku… kau menyukainya _Hyung_?," aku bertanya dengan pelan-pelan, takut dia kaget dengan pertanyaanku dan dia menjadi tidak konsen menyetir. Tapi untunglah Yesung _hyung_ itu sudah pandai mengatur emosinya.

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! Aku tidak menyukainya!," setelah mengucapkan itu, Yesung _hyung_ menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau menyuruh Wookie untuk menjauh dariku karna kau cemburu Wookie sangat dekat denganku"

"AKU TIDAK CEMBURU!"

Kenapa Yesung _hyung_ bisa sekeras kepala ini. Tinggal berkata _'ya aku cemburu. Jadi kau jangan dekati Wookie lagi'_ apa susahnya. Aku pasti senang jika dia berkata seperti itu.

"Kalau kau tidak cemburu. Sebaiknya, kau tidak perlu ikut campur atas kedekatanku dengan Wookie. "

"Aku melakukan itu, demi Kim Ryeowook juga. Agar dia tidak bersifat manja lagi padamu dan kau juga tidak memanjakannya"

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanjakannya. Dan sejak kapan kau suka mengurusi hidup orang, ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya, _Hyung_"

"Benarkah? Oke. Sekarang terserah kau saja Lee Donghae. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengan kalian. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengan apa yang kalian lakukan. Terserah!. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidup kalian lagi dan kalian juga jangan ganggu kehidupanku!"

"AKU SETUJU!,"

Yesung _hyung_, kita lihat saja. Sampai berapa lama kau tahan dengan gengsimu itu. Aku akan membuatmu sengsara mulai sekarang. Seringaian muncul dibibirku, Yang pastinya Yesung _hyung_ tidak mengetahuinya.

_Donghae POV END_

_Yesung POV_

Menyebalkan sekali kau Lee Donghae. Aku sudah berbaik hati mau merubah sifat Wookie yang manja itu tapi dia malah merusak semuanya. Sudahlah, aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi.

Akhirnya, aku dan Donghae sampai di _Dorm_. Dan ternyata ke tiga orang lainnya sudah sampai lebih dulu, sekarang sudah sore mejelang malam, badanku benar-benar lengket karna seharian terus berlatih _dance_. Dan sebenarnya perutku juga sudah lapar. Kira-kira nanti Wookie masak apa yah?

Ah.. jujur saja, masakan Kim Ryeowook itu membuatku jadi malas untuk makan diluar. Dia benar-benar pintar memasak, semua masakannya sangat enak. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika mempunyai… ah.. apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan malam diluar saja, Apa kalian setuju?"

Langkahku terhenti saat akan masuk kekamar, "Tidak bisa, kita makan malam di_dorm_ saja," aku menolak usulan Donghae, karna kalau kami makan malam diluar, itu artinya aku tidak memakan hasil masakan Ryeowook.

"Y asudah _Hyung_. Kau makan malam di_dorm_ saja sedangkan aku dan lainnya diluar. Lagipula, aku tidak mengajakmu. Aku hanya mengajak Wookie, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _hyung_"

Sial, aku dipermalukan oleh seorang lee donghae? Lihatlah, sekarang kyuhyun dan sungmin sedang tertawa dan Kim Ryeowook, dia memang tidak tertawa, tapi aku tau dia sedang menahan tawanya. "Kau mengajakku ataupun tidak aku tetap tidak akan ikut!. Aku melarang kalian makan diluar karna… karna kalian semua pasti lelah, sebaiknya makan malam di_dorm_ saja. Biar Ryeowook yang memasak untuk kita"

"Wookie pasti sangat lelah, _Hyung_. Dan kau malah menyuruhnya untuk membuat makan malam untuk kita semua. Sebaiknya kami makan malam diluar saja."

"Yang penting aku sebagai _leader_ sudah memperhatikan kalian. Jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian saat berada diluar sana" aku langsung masuk kekamar dan menutup pintu cukup keras.

Padahal aku sudah membayangkan kalau Kim Ryeowook akan memasak makan malam yang enak. Sekarang semua itu benar-benar hanya bayangan karna Lee Donghae. Gara-gara kebiasaanku yang tidak suka keramaian, Donghae jadi menggunakan alasan itu untuk tidak mengajakku, bilang saja kalau dia tidak suka kalau aku ikut.

Aku harus mencari tau apa yang dilakukan mereka berempat jika tidak ada aku. Apa jika sedang tidak ada aku mereka akan menjelek-jelekan _leader_ yang tampan ini?

Pokoknya nanti aku akan mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah tepat jam 7 malam, mereka sudah pergi dari 15 menit yang lalu. Sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap untuk menyusul mereka. Aku berdiri didepan pintu lemariku, karna dipintu lemari itu terdapat kaca dengan tinggi yang hampir sama denganku.

Aku sudah menyiapkan topi dan kacamata hitam sebagai penyamaranku, aku pun mengenakannya. Setelah ku rasa cukup aku segera mengambil kunci mobil dan segera berangkat.

Tapi, mereka pergi kerestoran mana? Aku berpikir sejenak saat sudah berada didalam mobil. Apa aku tanya salah satu dari mereka saja? Ah itu ide buruk. Mereka pasti bisa curiga kalau aku menanyakan hal itu. Sebaiknya aku cari restoran yang paling dekat saja, semoga aku menemukan mereka disana.

Aku rasa ini baru pertama kalinya aku ikut campur yang terlalu berlebihan dengan apa yang dilakukan member PRINCE, sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang mreeka lakukan diluar, tapi kenapa sekarang bisa seperti ini, apa karna 2 member baru itu.

"Itu mobil Donghae!," tanpa basa-basi lebih banyak lagi aku langsung mengarahkan mobil ke area restoran itu, tapi.. sepertinya ini lebih bisa disebut _café_.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil ditempat yang cukup aman, aku masuk ke _cafe_ itu. Dan benar saja, aku melihat Donghae dan Wookie sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Kubenahi sebentar topi dan kacamataku lalu mencari _view_ yang enak untuk melihat apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan.

Aku melihat meja kosong yang ada disudut _café_ itu, dan langsung saja aku segera menuju kesana. "Anda mau pesan apa, Tuan?"

Baru saja duduk, seorang _maid café_ sudah datang menggangguku, "aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Jadi, aku pesan air mineral dulu saja," aku menolak daftar menu makanan yang diberikannya. "ba..baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," setelah _maid café_ itu menghilang dari pandanganku, aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke Donghae dan Wookie . Aku dan mereka kira-kira hanya berjarak 5 meter. Aku harap mereka tidak mengenaliku. "Tapi dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?. Bukankah mereka pergi bersama?," ku edarkan pandanganku keseluaruh _café_, mencari 2 orang lainnya, tapi nihil. Tidak ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disini.

"Pantas saja dia tidak mengajakku, jadi mereka merencanakan ini untuk makan malam berdua? Keterlaluan."

"Ini pesananan Anda, Tuan"

"Ah.. _ne_. Terima kasih," _maid café_ itu pun kembali pergi dari hadapanku setelah meletakkan 1 gelas kosong dan 1 botol air mineral. "Berani sekali Donghae datang ke tempat seperti ini bersama Wookie tanpa 'alat' penyamaran. Kalau ada fans atau wartawan bagaimana?"

Aku kembali melihat pengunjung _café_ yang ada disini,_ café_ ini cukup ramai, dan lihatlah, beberapa diantara mereka sedang memperhatikan Donghae dan Wookie. Saat ini mungkin mereka hanya mengenal Donghae, tapi sebentar lagi mereka juga akan mengenal Wookie. Dan setelah mereka mengetahuinya, mereka pasti berpikiran kalau Donghae dan Wookie punya hubungan khusus.

"_coba lihat itu, bukankah itu Donghae? Tapi dia sedang bersama siapa?"_

"_Entahlah. Apa itu kekasihnya? Atau jangan-jangan itu salah satu member baru PRINCE?"_

"_Tidak peduli siapa namja manis itu. Yang penting, mereka terlihat serasi yah?"_

"_Kau benar."_

Telinga ku mendadak panas mendengar pembicaraan yang ku dengar dari arah belakangku. Donghae dan Kim Ryeowook serasi? Serasi dari mana?

Ku buka tutup botol air mineral dihadapanku dan langsung meminumnya tanpa memindahkannya ke gelas terlebih dahulu.

_Yesung POV END_

_Donghae POV_

"_Hyung_, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Yesung _hyung_ sendiri di_dorm_. Seharusnya tadi aku menyiapkan makan malam untuknya terlebih dahulu"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Yesung _hyung_, dia sudah terbiasa 'hidup sendiri',"

Dipikirannya hanya ada Yesung _hyung_, "Kau jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan Yesung _hyung_, dia bahkan tidak peduli saat kau memikirkannya."

Raut wajah Wookie mendadak berubah menjadi sedih saat aku mengatakan itu. "Aku salah bicara yah? _Mianhae_ Wookie-_ah_"

"_Gwaenchana, Hyung_. Apa yang kau katakan benar. Yesung _hyung_ memang tidak peduli denganku. Padahal aku sudah bersikap baik kepadanya," Wookie menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia benar-benar frustasi atas keadaannya dengan Yesung _hyung_.

"Yesung _hyung_ itu sangat membenci orang yang ikut campur dengan kehicupannya. Jadi sebaiknya jangan terlalu mengurusi Yesung _hyung_ atau dia akan semakin tidak suka denganmu," aku berani jamin setelah ini Wookie tidak berani lagi berurusan dengan Yesung _hyung_. Dan itu bagus untuk rencanaku.

Aku kembali menikmati makan malamku sambil memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yesung _hyung_ sendirian di_dorm_. Dia pasti marah sekali padaku karna tadi mempermalukannya didepan yang lain. Salah sendiri, kenapa dia semangat sekali menolak rencanaku. Jadi, aku bilang saja kalau aku tidak mengajaknya.

Pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak mau aku ajak ke tempat ini dan lebih memilih ketempat lain bersama Sungmin, ternyata disini cukup ramai. Sepertinya banyak pengunjung lainnya yang mengenaliku. Semoga tidak ada orang yang 'mencurigakan' disini. Aku memperhatikan satu persatu pengunjung yang ada di_cafe_ ini. Dan bola mataku berhenti pada seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tempatku dan Wookie. Orang itu seperti tidak asing buatku… tapi siapa?

Aku mencoba menajamkan penglihatanku, melihat baik-baik orang yang menurutku aneh itu. Memakai topi hitam dan kacamata hitam.

Ah.. mungkin aku memang tidak mengenal orang itu. Sebaiknya aku tidak usah memikirkannya. "_Hyung_, kau kenal orang itu?," aku melirik Wookie. "Maksudmu orang yang memakai kacamata dan topi hitam itu?," Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Memangnya kenapa?," tanyaku penasaran. "Hmm.. aku tidak tau ini perasaanku saja atau memang benar. Tapi, aku rasa dia terus memperhatikan kita."

Aku kembali melihat orang itu. Dan sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Wookie benar, dia terlihat sedang memperhatikan kami. Aku terus memperhatikan orang itu, semakin diperhatikan dia tampak gelisah. Orang itu menutup wajahnya dengan dengan telapak tangannya.

Jam tangan itu! Itu Yesung _hyung_?. Aku melihat pergelangan tangan orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami. Jam tangan berwarna merah yang dikenakannya , itu sama persis dengan yang Yesung _hyung_ gunakan hari ini.

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, dia benar-benar Yesung _hyung_! tapi, sedang apa dia disini?

Bagaimana caranya supaya Yesung _hyung_ 'keluar' dari persembunyiannya yah?. "_Hyung_, Sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke _Dorm_. Aku takut dengan orang itu"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Aku ingin tau seberapa lama Yesung _hyung_ akan bertahan disana saat aku melakukan rencanaku ini. Aku menggeser kursiku agar duduk disamping Wookie.

"Wookie, Kau tidak perlu takut dengan orang itu, karna ada _Hyung_ disini. Kalau dia berani macam-macam denganmu. Aku akan menghajarnya" aku mencondongkan badanku untuk merangkul bahu Wookie.

"_Hyung_, ada apa denganmu?," sangat terlihat kalau Wookie terkejut dengan perlakuanku yang mendadak ini.

"Sudahlah, diam saja. Ini demi kau juga," jawabku berbisik tepat telinganya. Aku kembali melihat Yesung _hyung_ yang masih bertahan dengan penyamarannya, dia sepertinya mulai gelisah, sepertinya rencanaku ini akan berhasil membawanya 'keluar'.

"Wookie-_ah_! Kenapa makanan belum habis, apa kau mau _Hyung_ suapi?," aku mengambil sesendok makanan yang masih tersisa dipiring Wookie dan mulai menyuapi Wookie. "_Hyuung_," aku tidak peduli dengan rengekan Wookie, aku harus berhasil membuat Yesung _hyung_ cemburu.

Selesai menyuapi Wookie, aku juga memberikan Wookie minuman. "_Hyung_, semua orang memperhatikan kita!," Wookie melepas rangkulan tanganku, tapi aku kembali merangkulnya dan berbisik,"kau diam saja dulu, Wookie. Percayalah padaku."

Dengan bibir yang dipoutkan kali ini Wookie hanya diam saja. "Ada sisa makanan dipipimu. Kau ini kenapa seperti anak kecil?," aku mengelus pipi Wookie, berpura-pura membersihkannya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Yess!

"Hay,_ Hyung_!," aku melambaikan sebelah tanganku sambil tersenyum puas. "Yesung _hyung_! jadi, ternyata kau yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami?," pertanyaan yang bagus Wookie.

"Iya.. Memangnya kenapa? Aku kesini karna ada janji dengan temanku. Tapi ternyata aku malah bertemu kalian disini!"

Janji dengan teman? Sejak kapan dia punya teman? Dasar pembohong. "Lalu kenapa kau menghampiri kami? Apa pedulimu dengan kami?"

Yesung _hyung_ menempati 1 kursi yang kosong dan memulai omelannya. "_Ya_! Untung saja aku melihat kelakuanmu disini! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Wookie ditempat umum seperti ini? Kalau ada wartawan atau fans yang melihat bagaimana?," aku hanya memasang senyum kuda dengan omelannya. Jarang-jarang Yesung _hyung_ marah-marah didepan umum, atau bahkan tidak pernah.

"tenanglah sedikit, _hyung_. Kita sedang jadi bahan tontonan sekarang," aku melepas rangkulan dari bahu Wookie. "Sekarang juga kembali ke _dorm_. Dan bicarakan ini di_dorm_!."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu salah. Bermesra-mesraan didepan umum itu sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana jika ada wartawan yang melihat? Apa kalian mau kena skandal?."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada wartawan yang melihat. Kena skandal denganku bukanlah hal yang memalukan, seharusnya Wookie beruntung dengan skandal ini."

Saat ini Yesung _hyung_ sedang memarahi aku dan Wookie di ruang tengah _dorm_ kami. Aku dan Wookie duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang, sedangkan Yesung _hyung_ sepertinya dia tidak bisa tenang, sedari tadi dia hanya berdiri sambil memarahi kami.

"Dapat skandal dengan orang sepertimu kau bilang beruntung? Lucu sekali"

"Kalau lucu tertawa saja, _hyung_. Kebetulan aku belum pernah melihatmu tertawa. Hahaha"

Dapat ku lihat dengan jelas kalau Yesung _hyung_ tambah kesal denganku. "Wookie-_ah_, kau masuklah kekamarmu. Istirahat saja, kau tidak perlu mendengar omelan Yesung _hyung_ yang tidak penting ini," pintaku kepada Wookie yang sedari tadi sepertinya tertekan dengan omelan Yesung _hyung_.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan mu untuk ke kamar? Tetap disini!"

"Tidak, cepat masuk kekamarmu"

"Tetap disini!," aku menatap kesal Yesung _hyung_ yang terlalu keras kepala itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku punya ide untuk mengerjainya lagi. Langsung saja aku menggenggam tangan Wookie yang terasa dingin dan berbicara dengan lembut, "Wookie-_ah_… Kau hanya boleh mendengarkan perkataanku saja. Kau percaya padaku kan? Sekarang kau masuk kekamarmu. Oke?," setelah itu aku mengecup kening Wookie. "Ayo cepat kekamar," pintaku lagi, dan kali ini Wookie menuruti perintahku.

Setelah Wookie masuk kekamarnya, aku menunjukkan seriangaianku ke Yesung _hyung_. Lihatlah wajahnya sekarang, dia benar-benar tambah membenciku sepertinya. "Kau lihatkan _Hyung_, dia lebih memilih mendengarkan ucapanku daripada ucapanmu. Aku rasa kau tau alasannya kan? karna dia tidak menyukaimu."

"kau sudah berani melakukan itu kepadanya?," Kali ini Yesung _hyung_ terduduk disofa dan menatap kosong meja yang ada didepannya, sepertinya dia terkejut dengan apa yang ku lakukan tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Wookie menyukaiku, dan aku menyukainya. Aku rasa tidak masalah, karna kami saling menyayangi," aku sedikit menekankan pada kata saling menyayangi.

"Aku tau kau sedang berbohong Lee Donghae!," pandangan Yesung _hyung_ beralih kepadaku, tatapan tajamnya itu tetap saja mengerikan walau aku sudah sering melihatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong untuk urusan ini. Siapa juga yang tidak menyukai Kim Ryeowook? Dia baik, wajahnya manis, imut, pandai memasak, menyanyi, _dance_ nya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Dia itu _type_ ku… Kau pasti cemburu melihat kedekatanku dengan Wookie, kan _Hyung_?"

Yesung hyung tersenyum, tapi sayangnya itu sebuah seringaian, sayang sekali. "Aku tidak mungkin cemburu. Itu mustahil."

"Ahh… sampai kapan kau akan terus membohongi perasaanmu, _Hyung_? Itu benar-benar tidak baik. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Wookie menyukaimu, Wookie pasti akan tersiksa melihat orang yang disukainya selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya"

"Ku tekankan padamu sekali lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya! Kau tidak tau apa-apa Lee Donghae!"

"Ya sudah!. Bukankah tadi sore kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan mengurusi urusan kami lagi, jadi untuk apa kau sampai marah-marah seperti ini? Dasar Labil!," aku kemudian masuk kekamar, aku muak dengan Yesung _hyung_. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan mengurusi urusan kami lagi, tapi dia marah-marah saat aku bersama Wookie, dan dia juga mengelak kalau menyukai Wookie. Sebenarnya mau dia apa?"

_Donghae POV END_

_Author POV_

BUK BUK

Yesung mengeluarkan amarahnya saat berada dikamar, bantal dan guling sukses mendarat dilantai setelah dilemparnya kearah dinding.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Kim Ryeowook. Apa yang aku sukai darinya? Dia hanya pintar menyanyi, pintar memasak, itu saja. Tidak ada alasan untuk aku menyukainya. Bagaimana bisa Donghae menyimpulkan kalau aku menyukainya?. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak suka saat Donghae… Arrgh! Tidak mungkin!," Yesung mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana kau dengan pakaian seperti itu? Bukankah latihan hari ini dimulai jam 10 pagi?," Yesung heran melihat Wookie yang sudah memakai pakaian_ training_ berwarna abu-abu.

"A..Aku.. diajak Donghae _hyung_ untuk lari pagi," Wookie menjawab pertanyaan Yesung sedikit takut-takut. Mengingat semalam, ada 'sedikit' keributan.

"Lalu dimana Donghae sekarang?"

"Donghae _hyung_ masih dikamar."

"Sementara kau masih berdiri saja. Sebaiknya kau bikinkan aku kopi dulu," pinta Yesung dengan santainya. "Ko..Kopi?"

"Iya, K.O.P.I. Cepat!"

"_Ne, Hyung_!,"

"Wookie, aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat!," tiba-tiba saja Donghae sudah keluar dari kamarnya. "Sebentar yah _Hyung_. Yesung _hyung_ memintaku untuk membuatkannya Kopi, "

Donghae menatap kesal kearah Yesung yang sekarang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil memencet tombol _remote TV_, mencari _channel_ yang menurutnya pantas untuk ditonton seorang Kim Yesung.

"Tidak usah, Wookie. Dia bisa membuatnya sendiri. Sekarang kita pergi saja,"

"Buatkan kopi untukku baru kau boleh pergi!," Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali memerintah Wookie dengan sesukanya.

"Aku bilang tidak usah, Wookie!"

Wookie bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Menuruti perkataan Yesung atau Donghae?. "Ayo, Pergi!," dengan cepat Donghae menarik tangan Wookie dan keluar dari dorm. Lagi-lagi Donghae sudah membuat Yesung muak. "Arrghh!"

PRAAANK

1 _vas_ bunga lenyap dengan keadaan mengenaskan dilantai. "_Hyung_! Kenapa kau membanting _vas_ bunga itu?," Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamarnya mendekati ruang tengah, menatap sedih kepingan _vas_ bunga yang berserakan dilantai . "Tetaplah disitu, _Hyung_. Aku akan membersihkannya dulu," Sungmin beranjak ke balkon, mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan pecahan _vas_ bunga itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kedekatan Donghae dan Wookie?," tanya Yesung ke Sungmin yang sedang sibuk membersihkan lantai. Yesung kembali duduk disofa, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu padaku, _Hyung_?"

"Jawab saja!"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "Aku sangat senang atas kedekatan mereka. Semoga hubungan mereka, bisa lebih serius."

"Lebih serius bagaimana maksudmu?," Yesung menautkan alisnya. "Tentu saja berpacaran. Bukankah mereka tampak serasi?"

Yesung mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin dan memberikan pertanyaan lainnya ke Sungmin. "Waktu kalian belum bergabung dengan kami. Apa Wookie tidak pernah sedikitpun bercerita bagaimana pendapatnya tentang diriku?." Sungmin sedikit berpikir, mengingat-ingat sesuatu agar bisa menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan Yesung.

"Aku ingat, _Hyung_. Wookie pernah menceritakan sesuatu padaku tentang dirimu, dia bilang kalau dia tidak menyukaimu karna kau tidak pernah tersenyum."

"Itu saja?," Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat Yesung. "Kau yakin? Hanya karna aku tidak pernah tersenyum dia tidak menyukaiku, begitu?," Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya bertanda tidak tau. " Tapi…," Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. "Tapi apa?," tanya Yesung penasaran dan tidak sabaran.

"Aku sering mendapatinya sedang mendengarkan lagu solomu. Bahkan dia lebih sering mendengarkan lagumu daripada lagu PRINCE."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohongkan?,"

"Untuk apa aku membohongimu. Selesai, lantainya sudah bersih," Sungmin menatap lantai dengan tatapan bangga. "Sungmin, jangan beri tau siapa pun kalau aku menanyai tentang Wookie kepadamu. Kalau kau berani memberi tahu yang lain. Maka, aku akan menjauhkanmu dari Kyuhyun. Apa kau mau?"

"_Andwae_… Aku tidak akan menceritakan kepada siapapun. Aku janji!"

"Bagus!"

Sementara itu disisi lain. Wookie tampak sudah sangat kelelahan, sedari tadi dia berusah untuk mengejar Donghae yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya. "Donghae _hyung_! Tunggu aku..," Wookie berhenti dan menumpukan tangannya dilutut sambil mengatur nafasnya. Donghae mendekati Wookie dan menurunkan masker hitamnya, "_Ya_! Jangan memanggil namaku kuat-kuat kalau tidak mau kita berlari dengan gerombolan orang mengejar kita dari belakang,."

"_Mianhae, hyung_."

"Kau duduk disana saja. Aku mau membeli minuman sebentar," Donghae kembali memakai maskernya dengan benar dan pergi meninggalkan Wookie. Wookie pun segera mendekati kursi taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Wookie mengelap keringat disekitar wajah dengan punggung tangannya kemudian mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangan dihadapan wajahnya. "Aku lelah sekali.. Lebih baik aku disuruh memasak dengan porsi yang banyak daripada harus berlari seperti ini,"

"Jadi kau menyesal menerima ajakanku eoh?," tanya Donghae yang sudah kembali dengan 2 botol minuman ditangannya

"Ya begitulah, _Hyung_."

"Kau sudah berani membuatku kesal ternyata," Donghae duduk disamping Wookie. "Aku hanya bercanda, _Hyung_. Sejak kapan kau jadi mudah marah seperti Yesung _hyung_?."

"Dipikiranmu hanya ada Yesung _hyung_ saja," Donghae memberikan Wookie sebotol minuman mineral. Wajah Wookie yang sedari tadi sudah memerah kini tambah memerah karna perkataan Donghae.

"Menurutku, sebaiknya kau jujur saja kepada Sungmin _hyung_," Wookie menatap bingung Donghae yang kini menatap lurus kedepan. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_? Memangnya apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Sungmin hyung?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tau tujuan utama kalian mengikuti audisi member baru PRINCE. Kalian ingin mendekati orang yang kalian sukai. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun, dan kau mendekatiku, benarkan?"

Wookie menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan telapak tangan, seakan-akan mulutnya itu tidak bisa tertutup sendiri. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau, _Hyung_?"

"Itu tidak penting."

"Maafkan kami,_ Hyung_. Kau pasti sangat kecewa dengan kami. Tapi aku sungguh tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mendekatimu, _Hyung_. "

"Aku tidak kecewa dengan kalian. Justru aku senang, walaupun tujuan utama kalian adalah mendekati orang yang kalian sukai. Tapi kalian juga bekerja dengan sangat baik sebagai member baru PRINCE. Dan aku juga mengerti alasanmu tidak mendekatiku dengan gencar seperti Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun. Itu karna kau sebenarnya menyukai Yesung _hyung_ kan?"

Wookie menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi sepertinya perasaanku hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, _hyung_"

Ingin rasanya Donghae berteriak dan mengatakan _'YESS!', _karna Wookie sudah jujur dengannya tentang perasaannya ke Yesung. "Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu," ucap Donghae dengan sangat antusias

"Membantuku?"

"Benar sekali. Karna aku yakin hanya kau lah yang bisa merubah sifat Yesung _hyung_"

Wookie memboutkan bibirnya, "Merubah bagaimana? Yesung _hyung_ sangat membenciku"

"Jangan khawatir. Kau percaya saja padaku," Donghae merangkul Wookie, dan tak lama kemudian mereka tersenyum bersama.

.

.

.

`Skip Time`

Kelima member PRINCE kembali disibukkan denga latihan _dance_ mereka. Walaupun lelah, mereka terlihat serius untuk menyempurnakan gerakan mereka agar terlihat kompak.

Mungkin karna terlalu bersemangat, tiba-tiba saja Wookie terjatuh. "Aww… Sakit," Wookie memegangi bagian pergelangan kaki kanannya dengan erat, berharap dengan begitu sakitnya akan berkurang.

"Wookie?!"

"Sungmin _hyung_, sakit sekali," ringis Wookie, matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. "Kita harus membawa Wookie kerumah sakit sekarang!," Sungmin terlihat sangat panik.

"Aku saja yang membawanya kerumah sakit," Yesung langsung menggendong Wookie ala _bridal style_ dan membawa Wookie pergi. "Aku ikut!," belum lagi beranjak, tangan Sungmin sudah dijegat oleh Donghae. "Biarkan Yesung _hyung_ sendiri saja."

"Wookie pasti merasa tidak nyaman jika dia hanya pergi berdua dengan Yesung _hyung_. Kalian taukan kalau Yesung _hyung_ suka sekali memarahi Wookie?"

"Minnie _hyung_. Tenanglah, ini tidak akan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Wookie _hyung_ pasti dijaga dengan baik oleh Yesung _hyung_," Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin, dan itu tentu saja berhasil.

.

.

"Hiks Hiks, sakit sekali,_ Hyung_," pipi Wookie sudah basah dengan air mata yang sudah keluar dari mata caramelnya. "tahanlah sebentar, Wookie. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Lihatlah mereka berdua, benar-benar seperti Suami yang panik saat sang Istri akan segera melahirkan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sampailah mereka berdua disebuah rumah mewah berlantai 3. "_Hyung_, ini bukan rumah sakit. Sebenarnya kau membawaku kemana?,"

"Sudahlah, kau mau sembuh tidak?," Yesung kembali menggeondong Wookie untuk masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu.

"Kibum-_ah_! Cepat periksa kakinya!," penghuni rumah yang bernama Kibum itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba orang masuk kedalam rumahnya dan membawa seseorang. "Yesung _hyung_, Siapa dia?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepat periksa!"

"Bawa dia ke ruang periksaku," Yesung pun menuruti perkataan Kibum, masuk kesebuah ruangan yang sudah sangat dihapal Yesung, dan meletakan Wookie diatas ranjang khusus untuk pasien. "Kau tunggu diluar saja, _Hyung_."

"_Hyung_… jangan pergi," rengek Wookie.

"Kalau kau ingin dia baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau turuti perintahku saja,_ Hyung_."

"Baiklah, Kibum-_ah_. Wookie-_ah_, aku harus keluar," ada rasa tidak tega meninggalkan Wookie yang masih kesakitan. Tapi Yesung tidak bisa menolak permintaan adik kandungnya itu. Yah.. _Namja_ manis bernama Kibum itu adalah adik kandung Yesung, berprofesi sebagai Dokter. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yesung yang seorang _public figure_.

Yesung menunggu diluar ruangan itu dengan harap-harap cemas. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk? Ada-ada saja kau Kim Kibum. Kau pikir ruangan ini adalah UGD?," racau Yesung yang sebenarnya dia khawatir dengan keadaan Wookie.

Tak lama kemudian, Kibum keluar dari ruang 'kerja'nya itu dengan ekspresi datarnya, tingkahnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yesung. "Bagaimana keadaanya?."

"Nanti kau juga tau. Sekarang kita bicara diruang tamu saja dulu"

"Kenapa harus nanti? Aku mau masuk sekarang," tampaknya Kibum benar-benar tidak mengijinkan Yesung untuk masuk ketempat Wookie berada. Kibum menarik _hyung_nya itu menuju ruang tamu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wookie?," tanya Yesung dengan nada tinggi saat dia sudah duduk disofa yang ada diruang tamu itu. "Jadi namanya Wookie? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Karna tadi saat akan aku periksa dia tidak bisa diam, jadi aku memberikannya obat bius agar dia tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa saat, _Hyung_," jawab Kibum dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"_YA_! Kau gila? Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku masuk tadi!"

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Sebentar lagi dia juga pasti akan sadar, kau ini berlebihan sekali. _Namjachingu_ mu itu baik-baik saja, kakinya hanya terkilir."

"Baguslah kalau tidak parah. Tapi asal kau tau, dia itu bukan _namjachingu_ ku"

"Kalau bukan, lalu dia siapa mu?"

"Dia itu salah satu dari member PRINCE."

"_Jinjja_? Menurutku dia tidak cocok jadi member PRINCE!,"

"Apa maksudmu tidak cocok? Suaranya itu sangat bagus!," untuk pertama kalinya Yesung terang-terangan memuji Wookie. Tapi Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dibandingkan menjadi member PRINCE. Sebaiknya _agency_ kalian membuat grup baru saja untuk _namja_ itu, namanya _PRINCESS Wanna Be_."

"Dan kalau _agency_ ku benar-benar membuat grup seperti itu, aku akan memaksamu untuk bergabung dengan grup _PRINCESS Wanna Be_ itu"

"Kalau yang menjadi managernya Siwon _hyung_. Aku tidak keberatan"

"Ck, sudahlah, kenapa jadi bercerita yang aneh seperti ini. Oh iya, kaki Wookie apa sudah sembuh total?"

"Tentu saja belum. Hari ini dia harus istirahat total, tidak boleh berjalan, mungkin besok sudah akan baikan. Jangan lupa juga obatnya harus diminum"

"Iya Dokter Kim Kibum," Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke ruangan dimana Wookie , kali ini tanpa larangan dari Kibum.

CKLEK

.

.

.

Yesung kembali menutup pintu itu dan kemudian mendekati Wookie yang belum juga sadar. Ada untungnya juga Kibum memberikan obat bius, Yesung bisa lebih leluasa memandangi wajah polos Wookie.

Pandangan Yesung beralih sejenak ke pergelangan kaki Wookie yang di gips. "haah… apa dia terlalu bersemangat saat latihan tadi?"

Dengan _refleks_ Yesung menggenggam tangan Wookie dan tangan sebelahnya lagi mengelus pucuk kepala Wookie. "Apa selama ini aku terlalu berlebihan kepadamu? _Mian_…"

"Ye… Yesung _hyung_?"

"Ah… Kau sudah bangun ternyata. Apa kakimu masih terasa sakit?," tanya Yesung cemas.

Wookie merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan melihat kakinya yang tadi terasa sakit. "Sudah tidak, _Hyung_. Tapi kenapa kakiku di _gips_ segala? Apa kakiku patah?"

"_Aniya_. Kata dokter yang memeriksamu, kau hanya keseleo saja. Dan untuk hari ini, kau tidak usah berjalan dulu, kau harus istirahat"

"_Mianhae, hyung_. Jika sudah membuatmu repot dan khawatir."

"Tidak apa. Ini lah sisi lain diriku sebagai _Leader_, harus menolong sesama member jika sedang membutuhkan pertolongan," entah Yesung berbohong atau tidak, tapi kali ini dia ingin merasa lebih hebat didepan Wookie.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae _hyung_. Kau itu orang yang baik, _Hyung_."

"Kalau aku orang jahat aku sudah ada dipenjara sekarang, hahahaha," yesung tertawa lebar. Yah… tertawa. Wookie mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. _'Yesung hyung, aku melihatnya, dia sedang tertawa sekarang. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Dia tampan sekali, bahkan lebih tampan dari Donghae hyung.' _(*mianhae elfish.. wookie nya labil tuh)

Menyadari kalau dirinya sedang tertawa, Yesung langsung merubah raut wajahnya, kembali menjadi biasanya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"hihihi," kali ini Wookie yang tertawa. "Kau lucu, _Hyung_. Ternyata kau bisa tertawa juga. Kau semakin jauh lebih tampan saat seperti itu, _Hyung_," ryeowook seketika menutup mulutnya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Yesung berusaha setengah mati menahan senyumnya.

"Kita kembali ke _dorm_ saja sekarang," Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya. Yesung pun kembali menggendong Wookie ala _bridal style_, membawa Wookie keluar dari ruangan itu

"Kibum-_ah_… Aku pulang _ne_?"

"_Ne_. Jaga dia baik-baik, _Hyung_," nasehat Kibum yang masih duduk santai disofa

"Tidak kau beritahu aku juga pasti akan menjaganya," jawab Yesung sok cuek tapi itu sukses membuat wajah Wookie memerah.

"Oh iya, _Hyung_!," Yesung berbalik saat sudah ada didepan pintu rumah Kibum. "Apalagi?"

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Siwon _hyung_. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menolak ajakan makan malam nya," ucap Kibum dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"Hah! Kau lucu sekali Kim Kibum. Sampaikan saja sendiri!," setelah itu, Yesung langsung keluar dari rumah Kibum.

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Aku sampai sekarang tidak mengerti, ini sebenarnya mimpi atau bukan? Kalau ini hanya mimpi aku tadi tidak mungkin bisa merasakan sakit yang begitu luar biasa.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Wookie?"

Pikiranku seketika buyar saat Yesung _hyung_ bertanya padaku. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa,_ Hyung_"

"mm.. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke _dorm_. Dan kau bisa istirahat," Yesung _hyung_ kembali fokus menyetir. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin kembali ke _dorm_. Aku takut kalau sudah kembali ke _dorm_, Yesung _hyung_ akan berubah lagi.

"_Hyung_…"

"_Wae_?,"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang. Bawa aku ke manapun asalkan jangan kembali ke dorm, _hyung_!," Yesung _hyung_ langsung menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Tapi, aku tidak suka ekspresinya sekarang, dia tidak suka dengan permintaanku.

"Kaki mu sedang sakit! Kau harus kembali ke _dorm_ untuk istirahat!"

"hiks… kali ini saja, _Hyung_," entah kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini, kenapa aku merasa manja sekali saat bersama Yesung _hyung_? Kenapa?.

"Baiklah…"

Aku langsung menghapus air mataku yang baru keluar setetes. Aku pikir, walau aku mengeluarkan air mata sampai banjir, Yesung _hyung_ tidak akan mengabulkannya. "_Gomawo, hyung_"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Terserah kau saja, _Hyung_..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haha.. kira-kira Yesung mau bawa Wookie kemana yah?

Ada yang mau ngasih saran ke Yesung? XD

Maaf banget karna Author bener-bener telat Update FF nya.

Dan chapter depan juga gak tau kapan diupdate.

Berdoa aja supaya Dosen author gak ngasih tugas yang banyak lagi yah?

Oke deh.. makasih banget yang udah Review dichapter kemarin!

Park Hyesung, Ahjumma Namja, ryeofha2125, yoon HyunWoon, park min mi, vivooooo,Hana Kim, Jang, Taeyoung, Widyaflys24, .9, Kim Sooyeon, reaRelf, yuni ryeowook-ie, Jirania, hana ryeog9, wookieeeeeee, dwiihae, jongwoonieswife, Redpurplewine, Mingmiu, ilma, JaeRyeoCloudnia, yunjae shipper, White AngELF, Enno Noo Na YWS, RaillyNette10

Cium satu-satu deh..

Sekarang Author minta Review nya lagi yah yang silent readers juga dong! kekeke


	6. Chapter 6

Title : SMILE

Author : Always YeWook

Pairing : YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Other cast :

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki, Semua Cast terikat kontrak kerja yang 'luar biasa' dengan SM Entertainment. Selain itu mereka milik Orang Tua mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan FanFiction ini murni hasil otak ngadat saya.. ^^

WARNING : YAOI (boys love), Typos (mohon dimaafkan), GaJe, Cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance, Hurt (maybe)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

and NO COPAS tanpa ijin dari saya.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya ^^

"Kaki mu sedang sakit! Kau harus kembali ke _dorm_ untuk istirahat!"

"hiks… kali ini saja, _Hyung_," entah kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini, kenapa aku merasa manja sekali saat bersama Yesung _hyung_? Kenapa?.

"Baiklah…"

Aku langsung menghapus air mataku yang baru keluar setetes. Aku pikir, walau aku mengeluarkan air mata sampai banjir, Yesung _hyung_ tidak akan mengabulkannya. "_Gomawo, hyung_"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Terserah kau saja, _Hyung_..."

.

.

.

**Chapter 6!**

_Author POV_

"kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini, _hyung_?".

"Karena ini adalah tempat favorite ku."

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat favorite mu?."

"Karena aku sudah lama tidak kesini."

"Kenapa tempat seperti ini menjadi tempat favoritemu?"

"Karena.. hey, kenapa kau bertanya terus?."

"Dan kenapa kau menjawabnya sedari tadi?."

"ah… sudahlah. Jangan ganggu aku, aku mau tidur."

"Lalu aku bagaimana, _hyung_?,"

"Itu bukan urusanku. Yang penting aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk tidak pulang ke dorm kan?."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh tidur. Kalau sudah disini, kita harus bernyanyi!, Ayo buka matamu, _hyung_!," Yesung yang baru saja menyamankan posisinya disofa terpaksa kembali membuka matanya. "Kau saja yang bernyanyi!," yesung kembali memejamkan matanya.

Wookie terdiam setelah Yesung menolak permintaannya. Kalian penasaran yesung membawanya kemana? Yesung membawa Wookie ke sebuah tempat karaoke keluarga. Wookie yang merasa kesal karna dicuekin Yesung, tiba-tiba mempunyai ide jahil untuk membangunkannya. Dan semenit kemudian…

"_Come on D.J. Turn it up__, __Come on D.J. Turn it up__, __Come on D.J. neolja!__I'm a Rockstar__, I'm a Rockstar!," _ dengan sengaja Wookie menyanyikan lagu 'special' tersebut.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak, eoh?," dengan kesal Yesung mengambil mic yang digenggam wookie agar _namja_ mungil itu menghentikan aktifitas(?) berteriaknya."

"Aku tidak berteriak. Aku sedang bernyanyi," jawab wookie sebagai pembelaan diri. "Lagu apa yang baru saja kau nyanyikan? "

"_Rockstar_!," jawab Wookie lagi sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking, telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Musik yang aneh. Pilih lah lagu yang lain, kau mengganggu tidurku."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan menyanyikan lagu lain kecuali kau mau ikut bernyanyi juga," Wookie kembali mengambil mic yang tadi direbut yesung. "Kau gegar otak yah? Sejak kapan kau berani bersikap seperti ini kepadaku?"

Wookie tampak berpikir sejenak untuk membalas pertanyaan yesung, "setelah dipikir-pikir, untuk apa aku takut padamu. Lagipula, Donghae_ hyung _pernah mengatakan kalau kau itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik."

"Donghae, berkata seperti itu?," wookie mengangguk dengan antusias. "Tapi jika dibandingkan denganmu, Donghae _hyung_ tetap paling baik. Aku menyukainya,"

"Kalau kau tetap memuji Donghae didepanku, aku akan membawamu pulang ke Dorm sekarang juga," ancaman yesung membuat wookie tertawa puas. "Baiklah… Yesung _hyung_ yang paling tampan dengan suara yang paling bagus diseluruh korea. Maukah kau bernyanyi denganku? Aku ingin duet denganmu _hyung_, walaupun hanya ditempat karaoke."

"Tentu saja," senyum tercetak di wajah tampan yesung, wookie mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ntah mimpi apa dia tadi malam sampai bisa melihat senyuman yang begitu manis dari yesung. "Kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa, Wookie?."

"_I Love You, hyung_."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Maksudku, aku ingin menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul _I Love You_," Wookie menggaruk kepalanya. Walau sudah berani melawan yesung, tapi ternyata Wookie belum berani untuk mengatakan perasaannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. _Hyung_ akan memilihkan lagunya,"

Selagi Yesung sibuk memilih lagu, Wookie meraba-raba kaki sebelah kanannya yang di _gips_, kepalanya sedikit miring saat merasakan sedikit keanehan dikakinya. "_Hyung_, kakiku.."

"Kenapa? Kakimu sakit lagi?," tanya yesung dengan nada khawatir yang sangat jelas. "_Aniya_. Aku justru tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali."

"coba aku lihat," yesung mengangkat kaki wookie dipangkuannya. Perlahan-lahan yesung membuka ikatan _gips _dipergelangan kaki wookie. Setelah sudah dibuka secara keseluruhan, wookie menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, "Kakiku tidak sakit, _hyung_. Sudah sembuh total. Hwa, dokter muda itu benar-benar hebat!"

"Ada yang tidak beres, bukankah tadi kibum mengatakan kakimu belum sembuh total. Tapi, kenapa sekarang sudah baik-baik saja?," Yesung menautkan alisnya. "Tidak ada yang tidak beres, _hyung_. Kau ini curigaan sekali." Wookie menurunkan kakinya dari pangkuan yesung dan mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Sungguh, seperti seseorang yang baru saja dihadiahi(?) kaki baru.

Sementara itu, sungmin tampak cemas menunggu kepulangan wookie dan yesung ke dorm. "Kenapa mereka belum pulang? Seharusnya mereka yang lebih dulu sampai di dorm. Apa kaki Wookie terluka parah sehingga dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit, maka dari itu mereka belum pulang juga."

"Tenanglah minnie _hyung_. Kalau bersama Yesung_ hyung_, wookie hyung pasti baik-baik saja,"

"Aku tidak percaya yesung _hyung_ bisa menjaga wookie. Seharusnya tadi aku ikut dengan meraka saja, wookie pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan yesung _hyung_."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang duduk dengan santai dengan tatapan bagaimana-ini?. "Diam sebentar, aku mau menelpon seseorang," ucap donghae pada akhirnya.

"_Yeoboseo_"

"…"

"Kibum-_ah_, bagaimana? Apa Yesung ada datang ke tempatmu?"

"…"

"kalau begitu, kau sudah melakukan apa yang ku katakan tadikan?"

"…"

"Bagus. Kau memang bisa diandalkan, tidak seperti _hyung_ mu itu. Apa mereka sudah lama pergi dari tempatmu?"

"…"

"Tapi kenapa mereka belum sampai di dorm. Padahal aku merencanakan ini supaya aku bisa melihat raut khawatir yesung _hyung._ Tapi, Yasudahlah.. mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Kibum-_ah_.."

Donghae menyamankan posisinya disofa saat sudah selesai berbicara dengan kibum. "Bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya kyuhyun. "Wookie baik-baik saja. Tapi, akan menjadi tidak baik-baik saja jika wookie sadar tidak ada yang sakit dikakinya, sementara tadi aku menyuruh kibum untuk memasang _gips_ dikaki wookie"

"_Mwo_? Untuk apa kau melakukan itu. Dan kibum itu siapa?" sungmin yang memang sudah khatawatir sedari tadi malah ditambah bingung dengan pernyataan donghae. "Kibum itu adik kandungnya yesung _hyung_, kibum seorang dokter dan dia yang sudah menyembuhkan Wookie. Tapi, aku menyuruh kibum untuk membuat wookie masih tampak sakit dengan memintanya untuk memasangkan _gips,_ itu supaya yesung _hyung_ khawatir dengan keadaan wookie"

Sungmin tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan donghae barusan, menurutnya apa yang dilakukan donghae benar-benar tidak masuk akal, "baru kali ini kau menjadi sangat menyebalkan, donghae. Kau tau sendirikan bagaimana sikap yesung _hyung_ ke wookie, dia tidak mungkin mengkhawatirkan wookie. Seharusnya tadi kau saja yang membawa wookie"

"Sungmin _hyung_, aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Ini agar kau tidak salah paham lagi, yang disukai wookie adalah yesung_ hyung_, bukan aku"

Lagi-lagi donghae mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari sungmin. "Aku sudah lama mengenal wookie. Dan dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu"

"Kalau_ hyung_ tidak percaya dengan yang aku katakan. Tanyakan langsung saja dengan wookie saat dia sudah pulang nanti" donghae beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. "Minnie _hyung_, kau tenang saja. Wookie hyung pasti baik-baik saja dengan yesung_ hyung_" kyuhyun mencoba merangkul sungmin, tapi tangannya cepat-sepat ditepis sungmin. "kau sama saja dengan donghae" sungmin pun juga pergi masuk ke kamarnya. "Apa aku salah bicara?. Huweee.. minnie _hyung _jangan marah denganku. Aku minta maaf"

Kembali lagi dengan yewook couple yang masih setia berada di tempat karaoke. "_Hyung_, kita sudah 2 jam disini. Kita pulang saja yah? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk bernyanyi" Wookie tergeletak lesu di sofa. Yesung yang melihat posisi wookie yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya(?) diatas sofa dengan nafas yang tak beraturan membuatnya jadi berpikiran yang 'iya-iya'. Untuk menghindari pikirannya yang sudah tidak benar, yesung merubah arah pandangnya. "_Hyung_, kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo kita pulang"

"Sebelum kita pulang. Sebaiknya kita singgah sebentar ke rumah dokter yang tadi menyembuhkan kakimu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih"

"eoh? Aku sih tidak keberatan tapi yang lain pasti sedang menunggu kita,_ hyung_. terutama sungmin _hyung_."

"Tidak usah memikirkan mereka" seringaian yesung kembali terlihat.

Yesung menyadari ada yang tidak beres saat dia tau bahwa kaki wookie ternyata baik-baik saja. Saat itu dengan cepat yesung dapat menyimpulkan kalau ini adalah ulah donghae. Maka dari itu, yesung ingin membalas perbuatan donghae yang tadinya ingin membuat yesung cemas. _'kau pasti akan bingung kenapa aku dan wookie belum juga pulang saat ini. Hahaha'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Yesung _hyung_? Ke..kenapa kalian datang lagi? Bukankah kakinya sudah sembuh? Ups.." kibum sontak menutup mulutnya yang tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kalimat terlarang itu -_-v

"Aha!" yesung menjentikkan jarinya tepat didepan wajah kibum. "Justru karna kakinya sudah sembuh kami datang kemari. Kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi, bisakah terlebih dahulu kau mempersilakan kami untuk masuk?"

Kibum membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. Tanpa basa-basi yesung langsung menarik wookie untuk masuk. Kibum hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kemudian kembali menutup pintu. "Apa kau tidak kesepian tinggal sendirian disini?" tanya yesung saat kibum sudah duduk disofa tunggal.

Kibum tertawa pelan, "sejak kapan kau memikirkan aku yang kesepian? Kalau kau cemas denganku, tinggallah bersamaku. Aku pasti senang"

Wookie yang belum mengetahui kibum adalah adik kandung yesung, merasa tidak suka dengan perkataan kibum. Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ini semua ulah donghae kan?" tanya yesung langsung pada inti kedatangannya. Kibum memijit pelan pelipisnya, "Iya.. Aku minta maaf sudah membohongimu. Donghae _hyung_ memaksaku untuk melakukannya"

"Dasar kau ini! Dari dulu tidak berubah, mau-mau saja disuruh hal seperti itu. Kalau donghae menyuruhmu untuk bunuh diri apa kau juga akan menurutinya?"

"Aku masih waras!. Kalau kau datang kesini untuk mempermasalahkan ini, sebaiknya pulang saja,_ hyung_. Kasihan _namja _mu itu" tunjuk kibum dengan dagunya. "Aku dan dia akan menginap disini malam ini"

"_MWO_?!" kibum dan wookie kompak berteriak. "Kenapa? Tidak ada yang boleh membantah permintaanku kali ini. Aduh… sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar" yesung yang mendadak punya masalah dengan perutnya segera pergi ke toilet.

"Kau kemana saja tadi dengan yesung_ hyung_? kalian belum kembali ke dorm kan?" tanya kibum ke wookie yang kini menundukkan wajahnya. "eh? Darimana kau tau kalau aku dan ye…"

"Tidak penting tau darimana. Jawab saja" sikap dingin kibum yang tidak jauh dari yesung membuat wookie penasaran dengan hubungan yesung dan kibum. "Aku dan yesung _hyung_ pergi ke tempat karaoke"

"tempat karaoke? Kalian kencan ditempat seperti itu?" wajah wookie seketika memerah, rasa malu dan takut bercampur jadi satu. "Ka,, kami tidak kencan. Kau tidak usah cemas"

"_Mwo_? Hahaha… _ne ne_.. aku memang tidak perlu cemas."

Beberapa detik kemudian , suasana menjadi sepi. Kibum mulai sibuk dengan ponsel nya, sementara itu wookie tidak sengaja melihat foto dengan ukuran cukup besar terpajang didinding, wookie menajamkan penglihatannya. Difoto itu terdapat 2 _namja_ dengan pakaian formal, saling merangkul dan tersenyum bahagia, siapa lagi kalau bukan yesung dan kibum. _'mereka tampak bahagia difoto itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dia dengan yesung hyung?'_

Kibum mendapati wookie sedang melihat foto tersebut, _'apa dia mengira aku menyukai yesung hyung? haha.. sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku sedikit mengerjainya'_

"Apa ada yang salah dengan foto itu, sampai kau tidak mengedipkan mata saat melihatnya?"

Wookie buru-buru menoleh ke kibum, senyum canggung terpampang diwajah imutnya. "_Aniya_.. kalian terlihat sangat bahagia difoto itu."

"tentu saja. Hari-hari ku sangat bahagia jika aku bersama dengan yesung _hyung_. Kau tau, hubunganku dengan yesung_ hyung_ sangat dekat. Yesung _hyung_ benar-benar merahasiakan hubungan kami, hanya orang-orang yang dipercayalah yang akan kami beritahu tentang hubungan kami. Dan kau termasuk orang yang kami percaya. Aku harap kau tidak akan memberitau siapa pun. Aku rasa kau sudah bisa menebak hubunganku dengan yesung _hyung_. Aku dan yesung _hyung_ itu…" ingin rasanya wookie menutup telinganya, dia belum sanggup menerima kenyataan kalau yesung dan kibum mempunyai hubungan spesial.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" yesung kembali duduk disamping wookie. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya memberitahu wookie tentang hubungan kita, _hyung_."

Yesung hanya ber oh ria, sedetik kemudian yesung menyadari kalau ada yang salah dengan wookie, "kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa kau sakit?" saat yesung mau menyentuh kening wookie, wookie sudah lebih dulu berdiri. "aku mau pulang sekarang juga!" dengan suara yang seperti menahan tangis, wookie berlari keluar dari rumah kibum.

"Ada apa dengannya? Ya! Sebenarnya apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan, Kau menakutinya?"

"hahaha.. Tadi aku hanya sedikit mengerjainya, aku bersikap kalau seolah-olah kita mempunyai hubungan spesial. Dan dia sepertinya cemburu. hahaha"

"cemburu? Kau yakin?" yesung mendekati kibum dan memegang kedua bahu adik nya itu. "Sepertinya begitu, hehe" jawab kibum sambil mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Ah.. terima kasih kibum-_ah_!" yesung langsung memeluk kibum dengan erat, setelah itu yesung menyusul wookie keluar.

"hemm.. aku kesepian lagi."

.

Didalam mobil, wookie hanya menatap keluar, dia takut kalau yesung mengetahui kalau matanya sudah memerah akibat menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak pulang? Bukankah tadi aku sudah mutlak mengatakan kalau kita akan menginap di rumah kibum?"

"Kalau kau memang ingin menginap ditempatnya malam ini, turunkan saja aku disini. Dan jangan bawa aku!" mengdengar omelah wookie secara tiba-tiba, yesung langsung menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan. "Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan,_ hyung_! Apa maksudmu membawaku ke tempat kekasihmu?Kau ingin aku melihat kemesraan kalian berdua? Hmmph"

Tidak kuat dengan omelan yang terus saja keluar dari bibir mungil wookie, yesung langsung menarik tengkuk wookie dan menghentikan omelan itu dengan sebuah ciuman tepat dibibir. Baik wookie dan yesung, sama-sama melebarkan mata mereka. Yesung –melakukan itu dengan tiba-tiba, dia tidak tau kenapa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya. Ryeowook –yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba, tentu saja dibuat terkejut, terlebih lagi yang melakukan itu adalah yesung. Sosok yang terkadang membuatnya kesal sekaligus membuat jantungnya berdesir aneh.

Karna saling terkejut, bibir hanya saling menempel, oh.. sungguh. Ini adegan romantis, atau memalukan?

Yesung kembali dapat menguasai pikirannya, segera saja dia mengakhiri kecupan itu, dan kembali bersikap wajar. Sementara wookie masih mematung, bahkan matanya tidak berkedip. "ehm.. Makanya! Jangan cerewet!" yesung segera menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kalian pulang juga!" kyuhyun bernafas lega saat yesung dan wookie sudah kembali ke dorm. "ssst.. nanti dia bangun" ucap yesung pelan, dengan keadaan wookie yang tertidur digendongannya yesung segera membawa wookie masuk.

Tidak lupa juga yesung memakaikan selimut ketika wookie sudah berbaring diatas ranjang. Sungmin memandang tak suka ke arah yesung, "Kau membawanya kemana,_ hyung_?"

"Kami seharian dirumah sakit, untuk menyembuhkan kakinya"

"Bohong. Donghae mengatakan padaku kau membawanya ke tempat adikmu yang seorang dokter"

"kami ke rumah sakit seharian" yesung tetap meyakinkan sungmin, walaupun dia tau kalau sungmin tidak akan percaya. Kemudian yesung keluar dari kamar wookie dan sungmin.

"Kau membawanya kemana?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali diterima yesung saat dia akan memasuki kamarnya. Donghae, berdiri tepat dikamar yesung.

"aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sakit dikakinya begitu parah, jadi dia perlu perawatan ekstra. Ah.. tapi syukurlah dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang"

"Jangan bohong, aku tau kau membawanya ke tempat kibum dan kaki wookie tidak terluka parah."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak berbohong. Lalu apa maksudmu menyuruh kibum melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Kau kekanak-kanakkan Lee Donghae. Tapi, aku juga berterima kasih padamu." yesung mendorong donghae ke samping, dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

.

Yewook Go Public

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?' sungmin duduk disisi tempat tidur wookie saat mengetahui wookie sudah membuka mata caramelnya. "eh? Aku sudah berada dikamar. Seingatku tadi malam, aku masih ada didalam mobil yesung _hyung_"

"Yesung _hyung_ yang semalam menggendongmu. Wookie, jawab aku. Kemarin, kau dibawa kemana oleh yesung _hyung_? Dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu kan?"

Wookie mengedip-edipkan mata caramelnya, "Yesung_ hyung_ membawaku ke rumah seorang dokter yang bernama kibum, setelah itu kami ke tempat karaoke, setelah dari tempat karaoke kami kembali ke rumah dokter itu! Ah,, menyebalkan!" jawab wookie dengan tampang polosnya.

"Te,,tempat karaoke?. Kau tau, semalam yesung _hyung_ mengatakan kalau dia hanya membawamu ke rumah sakit. Berani sekali dia berbohong! Tapi untunglah kau tidak apa-apa"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Hatiku hancur,_ hyung_. huweeee" wookie memeluk tubuh sungmin dan menangis ditubuh _bunny_ itu. "Dokter yang bernama kibum itu, hiks.. Dokter itu mengatakan kalau dia mempunyai hubungan yang spesial dengan yesung _hyung_. huwee.. dokter itu adalah kekasih yesung _hyung_."

Sungmin menautkan alisnya bingung, bagaimana bisa wookie menyimpulkan kalau kibum adalah kekasih yesung. "Kibum bukan kekasih yesung _hyung_!"

Wookie melepas pelukannya, "hiks… kau kenal kibum, _hyung_?"

"Aku memang belum tau orangnya seperti apa. Tapi kemarin Donghae menelpon orang itu, dan mengatakan padaku kalau dia adalah adik kandungnya yesung _hyung_"

"Adik kandung?" sungmin mengangguk imut. "Kau tidak bohongkan,_ hyung_?"

"Sejak kapan aku berbohong padamu. Donghae benar-benar mengatakan itu."

Wookie tampak berpikir sebentar, dia mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan kibum kemarin. "Aku ingat! Kemarin dokter itu memang mengatakan kalau dia memang mempunyai hubungan yang spesial dengan yesung _hyung_. Apa yang dia maksud dengan hubungan spesial itu adalah hubungan kakak beradik? Ah.. kalau begitu aku sudah salah paham.. bagaimana ini"

"Hey hey.. Wookie, ini yang paling aku ingin tanyakan padamu! Yang kau sukai yesung _hyung_ atau donghae? Jujur saja"

Wookie menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku juga tidak tau kapan datangnya perasaan ini, _hyung_. Maaf kan aku sudah tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku sebenarnya ingin berkata jujur, tapi aku takut kau tidak percaya kalau aku menyukai yesung_ hyung_"

Satu jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala wookie. "_Hyung, appo_!"

"Itu hukuman buatmu. Sudah, jadwal kita hari ini adalah pemotretan untuk_ cover_ album sekaligus foto _teaser_. Jadi bersiaplah."

.

.

.

.

"Pakaian macam apa ini?" keluh wookie saat dia sudah mengenakan kostum untuk pemotretan _cover album_. Kostum dengan celana pendek ketat bercorak kuning, dengan baju dalam ketat yang juga bercorak kuning, dengan luaran jas berwarna merah *bayangin semua member pakek kostum dicover album mr. simple aja yah. Biar saya gak susah jelasin, -_-v

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan kostumku. Apa fans akan menyukaiku dengan penampilanku ini?" sungmin juga tak mau kalah mengeluh tentang kostumnya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan kostum mu, _hyung_. Itu sangat cocok untukmu" tentu saja kyuhyun mendukung 100% kostum yang dipakai sungmin. Karna dia bisa melihat kulit putih _bunny_ ming nya, itu karna sungmin memakai kaos jaring, hampir sama dengan yang donghae kenakan, hanya saja donghae berwarna pink sedangkan sungmin berwarna putih.

Pemotretan dimulai, karna ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Wookie dan Sungmin, mereka terlihat canggung harus membuat pose yang seperti apa saat didepan kamera. Biasanya kan mereka berdua hanya bisa membuat pose _aegyo _saja, sedangkan kali ini mereka dituntut untuk berpose _manly_.

Pemotretan selesai. Walaupun lelah tapi kelima _namja_ itu tampak puas dengan kerja meraka hari ini, mereka melakukannya dengan baik. "Kalian sudah bisa ganti kostum sekarang!" teriak siwon yang juga merasakan puas dengan kerja keras ke lima _namja_ itu.

"Yesung _hyung_…" panggil wookie saat yesung akan pergi mengganti bajunya. "Apa?" yesung kembali dengan sikap dinginnya, itu membuat wookie kembali takut dengan yesung. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"cepat katakan"

Wookie melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, memastikan kalau diruangan itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja. "Kenapa kau mengatakan kepada Sungmin_ hyung_ kalau kemarin kau membawaku ke rumah sakit? Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Yesung menatap tajam wookie. Sungguh, wookie sempat berpikir kalau yang kemarin dia temui bukan lah yesung. Karna yesung yang ada dihadapannya saat ini berbeda dengan yang kemarin. "Lalu, kau ingin aku mengatakan seperti apa?" yesung mendekati wookie, semakin yesung mendekat, wookie semakin memundurkan langkahnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karna terhalang oleh dinding. Sudut bibir yesung terangkat, seringaian yang tidak wookie suka kembali muncul. "Jawab aku, kau ingin aku mengatakan apa ke sungmin?" susah payah wookie menelan salivanya, ia hendak pergi dari hadapan yesung saat ini juga, tapi yesung sudah terlebih dulu menyandarkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding, mengurung wookie lebih tepatnya.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Kau ingin sungmin tau kalau kemarin kau tidak ingin pulang lebih cepat ke dorm? Dan kalau kau mau, aku bisa saja menceritakan kejadian kemarin secara lebih rinci. Kau masih ingatkan kejadian kemarin saat kita dimobil, saat kau mengomel tentang sesuatu hal yang tidak jelas itu. Kau terlalu cemburu, sayang. Kibum itu adikku, jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Oh iya.. kau terlihat sangat sexy dengan celana ketatmu itu" yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan wookie sendirian diruangan pemotretan itu.

Wookie mendadak lemas, tidak sanggup lagi berdiri, saat itu juga lah wookie terduduk dilantai, bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. "Yesung hyung sebenarnya orang yang bagaimana? Dan apa tadi yang dia katakan? Se.. Sexy?"

TBC or END

Tentukan pilihanmu dari, sekarang -_-

Maaf, saya updatenya lama dan cuma bisa buat sesingkat ini…

Saya terima semua kritik dan saran untuk chapter 6. Pasrah aja deh.

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf…

Review yah.. *melas


	7. Chapter 7

Title : SMILE

Author : Putiha

Pairing : YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Other cast :

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki, Semua Cast terikat kontrak kerja yang 'luar biasa' dengan SM Entertainment. Selain itu mereka milik Orang Tua mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan FanFiction ini murni hasil otak ngadat saya.. ^^

WARNING : YAOI (boys love), Typos (mohon dimaafkan), GaJe, Cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance, Hurt (maybe)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

and NO COPAS tanpa ijin dari saya.

.

.

.

Last Chapter..

"_Kau ingin aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Kau ingin sungmin tau kalau kemarin kau tidak ingin pulang lebih cepat ke dorm? Dan kalau kau mau, aku bisa saja menceritakan kejadian kemarin secara lebih rinci. Kau masih ingatkan kejadian kemarin saat kita dimobil, saat kau mengomel tentang sesuatu hal yang tidak jelas itu. Kau terlalu cemburu, sayang. Kibum itu adikku, jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Oh iya.. kau terlihat sangat sexy dengan celana ketatmu itu" yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan wookie sendirian diruangan pemotretan itu. _

_Wookie mendadak lemas, tidak sanggup lagi berdiri, saat itu juga lah wookie terduduk dilantai, bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. "Yesung hyung sebenarnya orang yang bagaimana? Dan apa tadi yang dia katakan? Se.. Sexy?"_

.

.

.

Chapter 7!

.

.

.

"Wookie, kenapa kau duduk dilantai dan kenapa kau belum mengganti pakaianmu?" donghae yang tadi tidak melihat wookie diruang ganti, berniat mencari _namja_ itu. Dan donghae menemukan wookie terduduk lemas ditempat pemotretan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_"

Donghae mengusap pipi wookie dengan jemarinya, "aku tau kau sedang berbohong, kim ryeowook. Aku akan mentraktirmu dikedai _ice cream_ jika kau mau menceritakannya padaku. Bagaimana?"

Seketika wajah wookie berbinar mendengar kata ice cream dan traktiran. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, ayo cepat ganti bajumu. Setelah itu kita langsung pergi dari tempat ini dan hyung akan membawamu ke kedai_ ice cream_" donghae membantu wookie berdiri dan menarik _namja_ imut itu keluar dari ruang pemotretan.

"Donghae _hyung_! aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pergi!" ucap wookie dengan semangat. Yesung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Donghae secara bersamaan. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya sungmin.

"Rahasia" donghae segera menggenggam tangannya wookie, sebelum keluar donghae berbalik sebentar, "Yesung _hyung_, kau tidak berniat untuk memata-matai kami lagi kan?"

Yesung hanya membuang mukanya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan donghae.

"Hwa… ini pasti enak sekali. Apa aku boleh memakannya sekarang, hyung?" tanya wookie antusias saat melihat ice cream dengan porsi besar berada dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Makan sepuasmu" dengan semangat yang besar, wookie langsung menikmati ice cream strowberry dengan lumuran coklat diatasnya. "Kau lucu sekali" donghae mengacak-acak rambut halus wookie.

Tujuan utama donghae mengajak wookie ke kedai _ice cream_ tentu saja bukan hanya untuk mentraktir wookie, tapi tujuan utama donghae adalah ingin menanyakan saat yesung dan wookie yang kemarin 'menghilang'.

"Kemarin.. yesung _hyung_ tidak melakukan apa pun padamu kan?" tanya donghae dengan hati-hati dan pelan, tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja pertanyaan donghae membuat wookie sedikit tersedak. "uhuk.. kami, tidak melakukan apapun" wookie menjawab dengan kaku sambil terus menyendokkan _ice cream_ ke mulutnya.

Donghae sedikit curiga dengan jawaban wookie. "aku tidak bertanya 'kalian', tapi hanya yesung _hyung_. Kau jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku kecewa denganmu, wookie" donghae pura-marah dengan wookie dan tak mau menatap wookie.

"Donghae _hyung_. Maaf, aku… aku malu untuk menceritakannya.. ini benar-benar memalukan" wookie menutup wajahnya yang memerah ketika mengingat kejadian saat yesung yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. "Apa yesung _hyung_ mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu?" donghae yang duduk didepan wookie seketika kembali bersemangat dan mencongdongkan badannya kedepan.

Wookie menggeleng dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "aish.. lalu apa yang kalian lakukan seharian kemarin? Sekarang beri tau aku, kemarin kalian kemana saja?"

Wookie mengaduk-aduk_ ice cream_nya dan menjawab pertanyaan donghae dengan ragu-ragu, "setelah dari rumah dokter kibum, kami pergi ke tempat karaoke, setelah dari sana, kami kembali lagi ke rumah dokter kibum"

"Tempat karaoke? Kenapa kalian pergi ketempat seperti itu?"

1 sendok _ice cream_ kembali masuk ke mulut wookie, "awalnya, setelah selesai mengobati kakiku, yesung _hyung_ menyuruh untuk kembali ke dorm. Tapi, aku memaksa yesung _hyung_ untuk tidak pulang dulu. Lalu, yesung _hyung_ membawaku ke tempat karaoke. Dia bilang itu adalah tempat favoritenya"

Donghae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Yesung_ hyung_ menuruti permintaanmu. Itu suatu kemajuan. Lalu, apa tidak ada sesuatu yang lainnya?. Katakan saja padaku, _hyung_ tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun"

"Kau janji, _hyung_?" wookie memastikan kalau donghae tidak akan menceritakan kepada siapa pun. "Percayalah padaku"

Dan wookie mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada donghae, mulai dari tempat karaoke, sampai dia menduga kalau kibum adalah kekasih wookie yang berakhir dengan ciuman mendadak dari yesung. Wajah wookie kembali memerah saat dia menceritakan semua nya kepada donghae.

"huahahahaha…" donghae tertawa puas sambil memegangi perutnya. Beribu penyesalan yang wookie rasakan saat melihat donghae tertawa puas dengan ceritanya. "Jangan tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu, _hyung_~" wookie merengek sambil menggigit sendok _ice cream_nya.

"ahaha.. Aku tidak menyangka yesung_ hyung_ bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku ingin melihat ekspresinya saat mencium mu"

"Hyung~.. jangan keras-keras"

"ah.. iya – iya" donghae menghapus cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya, _aigoo_.. sebegitu kuatkah donghae tertawa sampai-sampai donghae mengeluarkan air mata. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"rasanya berciuman dengan yesung _hyung_~" goda donghae. "Berhenti membicarakan itu. _Hyung_, awas saja kalau kau berani menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain. Aku tidak akan mengampuni mu" wookie menunjuk-nunjuk donghae dengan sendoknya.

"Aku berjanji. Sudah, cepat habiskan _ice cream_ mu, setelah itu kita pulang. Aku sudah puas mendengar ceritamu hari ini"

"Lebih tepatnya puas menertawaiku, _Hyung_" ejek wookie. Donghae pun kembali tertawa dengan perkataan wookie.

Wookie kembali melanjutkan menikati_ ice cream_nya, kali ini dia membiarkan donghae yang masih saja menertawainya, untung saja saat ini suasana kedai sedang sepi.

"Hyukie _Hyung_!" panggil wookie saat melihat orang yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya tiba-tiba saja hadir di pandangannya. Orang yang dipanggil tersebut menoleh ke wookie, dan menatap tak percaya.

"Wookie-_ah_.. kau kah itu?"

"_Ne, Hyung_. Kemarilah…" wookie melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh orang tersebut untuk menghampirinya.

"Wookie! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" wookie berdiri dan memeluk _namja _itu. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, _hyung_"

"Apa benar kau akan menjadi member _boyband PRINCE_?" wookie melepas pelukannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bangga. "ck.. aku tidak menyangka. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menari."

"_Ya_! Setidaknya aku mempunyai suara yang sangat bagus! Sedangkan kau, percuma jago _ngedance_ jika tidak bisa bernyanyi"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, aku sangat jago ngerap"

"EKHEM" kegaduhan kecil itu sirna saat donghae mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian. "Oh.. Hyukkie _hyung_. Kenalkan ini Donghae _hyung._ Kau pasti tau kan kalau dia itu salah satu member_ PRINCE_. Dan donghae _hyung_, kenalkan.. ini Eunhyuk _hyung_, dia salah satu teman kuliahku"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Eunhyuk-_ssi_"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, cukup Eunhyuk saja.. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu" mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan dan saling melemparkan senyuman. "_Hyung_, kau untuk apa datang kesini?"

"Aku kesini ingin merasakan _ice cream_ yang sama dengan yang sedang kau nikmati sekarang"

"Pelayan, saya pesan_ ice cream strawberry_ dengan porsi yang besar yah"

Wookie dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa melongo saat donghae tiba-tiba memesan _ice cream_. "Sudah ku pesan. Karna kau adalah teman dari Wookie, jadi kau juga ku traktir"

"eoh? Tidak perlu. Aku akan membayarnya sendiri" tolak eunhyuk mentah-mentah, dia merasa malu. "Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu. Kalau kau menolak aku pasti akan sangat kecewa"

"eh? Baiklah"

Setelah _ice cream_ yang dipesan donghae datang. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perbincangan santai mereka.

"Kapan kau akan kembali masuk kuliah, wookie? Kau dan sungmin, menghilang secara tiba-tiba"

"Kata manager _hyung_ aku dan sungmin _hyung_ kembali kuliah saat album kami diluncurkan"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, "eoh.. kalau begitu kau pasti akan lelah karna kuliah sambil mempromosikan album mu"

"hmm.. Aku pikir juga begitu"

"_Aigoo_… Manis sekali."

Wookie dan Eunhyuk menoleh ke donghae yang saat ini tengah memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan _intens_. Sontak saja wajah Eunhyuk langsung merona, sama persis dengan warna _ice cream strawberry_ yang sedang dinikmatinya.

"Donghae_ hyung_, kau membuat eunhyuk _hyung_ malu. Hihihi"

"Ah,, _Mianhae_" donghae jadi salah tingkah karna sudah keceplosan memuji_ namja_ manis yang baru dikenalnya.

Drrrtt drrrtt

Wookie merogoh saku celananya dan membaca pesan dari ponselnya. "huft.. Yesung _hyung_ menyuruh kita untuk cepat kembali ke Dorm, _hyung_. Kalau tidak, katanya dia akan mengganti _password_ dorm dan kita tidak akan bisa masuk"

"Aissh.. _namja_ itu benar-benar tidak mengerti kondisi" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, kalau saja yesung ada disampingnya mungkin yesung sudah menerima tonjokan dari donghae. "Eunhyuk _hyung_, maaf, kami harus pulang sekarang. Tidak apakan kalau kami tinggal sendiri?" tanya wookie dengan raut wajah kecewanya.

"Tidak apa, wookie-_ah_. Aku bertemu secara tidak sengaja denganmu saja sudah membuatku sangat senang. Dan Donghae, terima kasih sudah membelikanku _ice cream_ ini. Aku akan memakannya sampai habis."

"Sama-sama. Padahal, aku ingin lebih lama lagi berada disini. Tapi, si kepala besar itu merusak semuanya."

"ahaha… Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi!"

"PASTI! Kita harus bertemu lagi!" jawab donghae dengan penuh penekanan dan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit pulang, Eunhyuk _hyung_" wookie membungkukkan badannya sebentar, dan kemudian menarik donghae _hyung_ yang sepertinya mengulur-ulur waktu. "Wookie-_ah_, sampaikan salamku padaku Sungmin _hyung_"

"Oke" wookie mengacungkan jempolnya, sedangkan donghae terus melambai-lambaikan tangannya sampai sudah keluar dari kedai_ ice cream_. Eunhyuk tertawa melihat tingkah donghae. "Tampan sekali" begitulah yang sekarang ada dipikiran eunhyuk tentang donghae, eunhyuk kembali menikmati _ice cream_nya sambil terus tersenyum.

Begitu sampai didorm, donghae dan yesung saling memberikan _deathglare_ andalan mereka. "Untuk apa kau menyuruh kami untuk cepat pulang, _hyung_?" tanya donghae kepada yesung yang sedang tiduran diatas sofa.

"Tidak kenapa-napa. Ada masalah?" tanya yesung balik saat melihat wookie sudah masuk kekamar nya.

"ck.. Kau keterlaluan sekali! Padahal aku masih ingin berlama-lama berkencan dengan Wookie."

"Kencan?" yesung sontak langsung bangkit dan duduk disofa.

"Iya. Kenapa? Setidaknya kencan di kedai _ice cream_ leih romantis daripada di tempat karaoke keluarga!" donghae menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Ya_! Darimana kau tau? Kim Ryeowook yang memberitahumu? Apa saja yang dia katakan padamu?" yesung memberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ke donghae.

"Tenang lah, hyung. Aku tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun tentang ciuman konyolmu itu"

Merah, itulah warna muka yesung sekarang, malu dan marah bercampur jadi satu. Tapi yesung masih bisa menahan untuk tidak memanggil nama Kim Ryeowook sambil berteriak.

"Jangan salahkan wookie. Aku lah yang memaksanya untuk bercerita"

Yesung kembali memasang wajah _cool_nya, "Kau jangan salahpaham. Aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud apa-apa saat melakukan itu padanya"

"Nah! Itu lah yang membuat wookie jadi sedih" donghae ikut duduk disamping yesung. "Sedih? Sedih kenapa?"

"Kau ternyata lebih bodoh dari aku, _hyung_. Tentu saja wookie sedih karna perbuatanmu itu. Kau tau, tadi itu wookie menangis karna dia kecewa denganmu, karna kau telah mencuri _first kiss_ nya. Dia bilang, dia ingin melakukan _first kiss_ nya dengan orang yang dicintainya, tapi kau sudah menghilangkan harapannya. Karna aku tidak tega melihatnya bersedih seperti itu, aku langsung saja memeluknya dan aku usap air mata yang mengalir diwajah mulusnya. Setelah dia agak tenang, ku kecup pucuk kepalanya agar dia semakin nyaman saat bersamaku dan melupakan kesedihannya yang disebabkan oleh kau" donghae 'sedikit' merubah kejadian saat dia dan wookie berada di kedai _ice cream_. Tujuannya melakukan itu tentu saja membuat yesung cemburu.

"Dia menangis?" yesung meanutkan alisnya.

"_Ne_, percayalah padaku. Lagi-lagi kau membuatnya kecewa, _hyung_. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia mau dekat-dekat denganmu lagi"

Yesung berusaha menelan salivanya, "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku lagi. A.. aku juga tidak rugi" yesung bangkit kemudian segera masuk kekamarnya.

"Masih saja mengelak"

Dan..

Hari itu pun tiba, PRINCE debut dengan 5 member.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana ini, akut takut tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik" wookie menggenggam tangan sungmin dengan erat. "_Omo_~ tanganmu begitu dingin, wookie-_ah_… santai saja, wookie. Hari ini kita hanya melakukan _conference press_" sungmin mencoba menenangkan wookie yang dahinya sudah mulai berkeringat karna _nerveus._ Saat ini, ke lima member PRINCE sedang berada di ruang ganti.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa santai, _hyung_. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal yang seperti ini, semua mata akan tertuju padaku, aku akan disorot banyak kamera. Bagaimana kalau aku hanya mempermalukan kalian kalau aku berbuat kesalahan nanti"

"ssst.. Kau suka sekali berpikiran yang buruk-buruk. Bukankah kita sudah diajarkan bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan oleh _agency_, walaupun singkat, _hyung_ yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik, percayalah pada, _hyung_" sungmin melepas genggaman tangan wookie, kemudian tangannya beralih mengelus punggung wookie dengan lembut.

"Minnie _hyung_, memangnya kau tidak _nerveus_?" tanya kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun yang duduk dipinggiran sofa. "Kalau aku _nerveus_ juga, siapa yang akan menenangkan wookie disaat seperti ini ?"

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini seharusnya yang paling dibutuhkan adalah _leader_. Dia yang bertanggung jawab untuk itu," kyuhyun, sungmin dan wookie serempak menoleh ke donghae dan sedetik kemudian merubah arah pandang mereka ke yesung yang saat ini sedang bersandar didinding dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Aku tidak suka tatapan kalian. Sebentar lagi _conpress_ akan segera dimulai, kalian harus melakukan yang terbaik" setelah mengeluarkan kalimat perintah itu, yesung langsung keluar. "_Leader_ macam apa dia? Menyebalkan!" kyuhyun buru-buru menutup mulut sungmin agar tidak mengeluarkan hujatan lainnya, karna dia tidak mau melihat yesung kebawa emosi dan balik menghujat sungmin.

_Conference press_ dimulai, aula sudah dipenuhi dengan wartawan yang siap dengan semua pertanyaan mereka. Dan ke lima member PRINCE sudah duduk dikursi yang memang sudah disediakan setelah sebelumnya mereka memberikan salam ke semua wartawan yang hadir, didepan mereka sebuah meja panjang yang dibalut dengan kain meja berwarna biru muda. Yesung mengambil botol minuman yang terletak diatas meja dan meminumnya seteguk saja. Setelah itu yesung hanya menopang dagunya, dia paling tidak suka jadi bahan perhatian seperti ini.

"Sepertinya, kalian terlihat bersemangat hari ini!" tanya seorang wartawan dengan senyum janggalnya. "ahaha… tentu saja, karna hari ini kami akan memperkenalkan 2 member baru kami secara resmi. Benarkan Yesung-_ssi _?" donghae yang duduk disamping yesung menepuk-nepuk bahu yesung dengan maksud agar bersikap lebih baik. Dengan pandangan tidak suka, yesung terpaksa kembali duduk tegak.

"_Ne_, kami akan memperkenalkan mereka secara resmi" jawab yesung dengan datar.

"Yesung-_ssi_, apa kau menyambut dengan baik kedatangan 2 member baru di grup kalian?" ditanya seperti itu membuat yesung yang duduk ditempat paling ujung melirik ke member lainnya dengan ekor matanya.

"tentu saja, aku… menyambut mereka dengan baik. Aku kan_ leader_ grup yang paling baik" jawab yesung dengan tampang _innocent_ gagalnya. Ke 4 member lainnya hanya ber _sweet drop_ ria, ditambah kyuhyun yang membuat ekspresi ingin muntah.

Oke, sepertinya tidak perlu membahas apa yang terjadi di_conpress_, karna.. tidak ada yang menarik. Sungmin dan Wooki juga melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik.

"sekarang kita langsung ke salah satu stasiun TV. _Perform comeback_ pertama kalian" ucap siwon dengan semangat saat mereka semua sudah berada dalam _van_.

"Aku.. belum siap diliat banyak _fans_" keluh wookie yang tampak sudah khawatir. "ck. Memangnya kau punya _fans_?" cibir yesung yang duduk paling depan. Pout langsung tercetak dibibir _kissable _wookie, yesung masih saja suka membuatnya kesal jika didepan member.

"Yesung, kenapa kau suka sekali bersikap acuh ke wookie. Bukankah kau _leader _terbaik? Jadi bersikaplah sebagaimana leader yang sebenarnya!" siwon yang fokus menyetir masih menyempatkan diri untuk menceramahi yesung.

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang Siwon _hyung_ katakan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti _dongsaeng _ku lagi, yesung _hyung_. Kalau aku melihatmu membuatnya sedih, maka kau akan mendapatkan beberapa jurus _martial art_ yang sudah ku pelajari"

"yaissh, _Ya_ Sungmin! Pasti _magnae_ setan itu yang sudah mengajarimu bicara seperti itu kepadaku, iya kan?" Yesung menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan tatapan tajam ke Sungmin yang duduk dibangku penumpang.

"_Hyung_, kau saja yang belum mengenal sungmin _hyung_. Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya lebih dekat dan kau membuatnya marah, aku harap kau hati-hati karna dia bisa saja menendangmu sampai ke matahari. Sangat mengerikan kan _hyung_? aw aw…"

Tangan sungmin sekarang sudah dengan nyamannya(?) menarik telinga kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "Jadi menurutmu aku itu mengerikan eoh? Kau menyebalkan cho kyuhyun. Aku menyesal karna dulu menjadi _fans_mu!"

"_Hyung_, lepaskan. Aku tadikan hanya pura-pura saja, supaya Yesung_ hyung_ takut denganmu. Minnie _hyung_, telingaku sudah merah, lepaskan_ ne_?" pinta kyuhyun, walau masih kesal sungmin pun melepas jewerannya itu. Yesung yang masih menoleh kebelakang hanya bergidik ngeri saat melihat telinga kyuhyun yang sudah merah.

"Wookie, lebih baik kau tidur saja daripada melihat pertengkaran tidak jelas itu" donghae yang duduk paling belakang dengan wookie, menarik wookie agar tidur didekapannya. Tentu saja tujuannya agar yesung yang masih menoleh kebelakang melihat apa yang dilakukannya ke wookie. "Tidak ada yang boleh tidur! Kita sudah mau sampai!" protes yesung sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Donghae berhasil lagi membuatnya cemburu.

"_couple_ mu siapa?" tanya siwon dengan senyum khasnya.

"c_ouple_ apa?"

"hey.. asal kau tau, mempunyai _couple_ disebuah grup itu sangat penting. Dengarkan aku, jika kau punya _couple _jumlah _fans_ mu aku jamin akan bertambah banyak!"

"_Fans_ ku sudah banyak. Untuk apa menambahnya lagi?"

Walaupun yesung terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraannya, tapi siwon masih terus saja memancing yesung. "Kalau antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sepertinya mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan walaupun akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertengkar hal yang tidak jelas."

"_Hyung_, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan omongan mu itu. Sebaiknya, kau fokus menyetir"

"Kau tau, aku tidak menyangka wookie sangat cepat mendapatkan banyak fans, posisimu bisa saja tergeser oleh kim ryeowook. Kalau kau bisa membuat wookie menjadi couple mu, aku jamin posisi sebagai pemilik fans terbanyak masih bisa diselamatkan. Kalau kau membiarkan wookie ber_couple_ ria dengan donghae, maka… aku rasa pada akhirnya kau lah yang akan memiliki _fans_ paling sedikit nantinya, karna kau tidak memiliki _couple_" siwon masih saja terus mengoceh hal yang tidak jelas, untunglah sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang mendengarkan lagu dari_ earphone_, jadi tidak bisa mendengar apa yang siwon katakan. Sementara Donghae dan Wookie sepertinya mereka tertidur.

"Jumlah_ fans_ ku turun hanya karna aku tidak mempunyai _couple_? Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku tidak mempunyai _couple_. Kau taukan, aku bersikap dingin didepan umum karna tidak ingin mempunyai banyak _fans_"

"Kau gila"

"Kau yang lebih gila, kenapa kau mau menjadi manager dari orang gila?"

"Sudahlah, kita sama-sama gila"

Kita lewatkan saja percakapan ke dua orang gila itu.

"Wookie, bisakah kah kau bawakan tas _hyung_ ke ruang ganti? _Hyung _ mau menemui teman_ hyung_ sebentar, kebetulan dia sedang ada distudio ini"

"Ne, _hyung_. Kau temui saja temanmu"

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Tapi, donghae yang 'katanya' ada urusan menitipkan tasnya ke Wookie. Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berjalan lebih dulu, yesung masih sibuk membenahi pakaiannya, sedangkan donghae sudah pergi. Jadilah sekarang Wookie terlihat kesusahan membawa tasnya dan tas donghae.

Kedua bahu wookie menenteng tas sandang, sebenarnya tas wookie lah yang lebih berat, ntah apa saja isi didalam tasnya itu.

SRET

"Apa yang kau bawa? Kenapa tas mu berat sekali?" yesung mengambil tas yang ada dibahu kanan wookie, tas wookie sendiri. "eh.. aku membawa modul-modul kuliah ku, _hyung_. Besok, aku sudah aktif kuliah lagi, jadi aku ingin membaca untuk mengingat apa yang sudah ku pelajari sebelumnya"

"Bagus! Semoga kau bisa menjalani kuliahmu dengan baik" yesung mengacak rambut wookie sambil tersenyum, kemudian melangkah masuk ke studio sambil membawakan tas wookie.

Wookie menatap horor punggung yesung yang kini mulai menjauh, beberapa detik kemudian senyum indah terpasang dibibirnya. "Kyaaaaa! Yesung _hyung_ tersenyum lagi kepadaku. Dia sangat tampan, dan dia juga membantu membawa tas. Ahh, aku sungguh jatuh cinta padanya! Ups" wookie menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, melirik ke kanan dan kiri berharap tidak ada orang yang melihat.

"Bersikap begitu manis saat hanya berdua dengan wookie. Aku tidak menyangka yesung_ hyung_ seperti itu, akhirnya aku melihat dia tersenyum juga. Dan untuk rencanaku selanjutnya, sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuan seseorang. Hehe, Kim Yesung, tunggu saja, permainan puncaknya akan segera tiba" dari balik dinding ternyata sedari tadi donghae mengamati yesung dan wookie, alasannya untuk menemui teman adalah sebuah kebohongan semata.

"Hyukkie_ hyung_! Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" wookie terkejut saat sudah berada didalam ruang ganti, dia melihat eunhyuk sedang mengobrol dengan sungmin disofa yang ada diruang ganti. "Sungmin yang menyuruhku untuk datang. Mungkin sungmin ingin membuatku iri karna dia sudah menjadi seorang idola"

"_Ya_.. Aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud seperti itu. Karna kau sahabatku makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk datang dihari yang bersejarah buatku"

"hahaha.. _Arraseo_ sungmin-_ah_!"

"hey gadis-gadis.. bisakah kalian diam"

Ryeowook, sungmin dan eunhyuk terdiam. Mereka diam bukan karna menuruti permintaan yesung, tapi karna yesung memanggil mereka dengan 'gadis'. "kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"ahaha… _hyung_, kau benar. Mereka ini seperti _yeoja_. Bahkan tadi mereka seperti _ahjumma-ahjumma_ yang sedang menggosipkan tetangga mereka. Ahahaha.. awww" untuk yang kedua kalinya dihari ini, kyuhyun mendapatkan jeweran lagi dari sungmin, bahkan kali ini lebih kuat. "dasar _evil magnae_! Enak sekali kau mengatakan kami _ahjumma-ahjumma_! Kau lebih menyebalkan dari yesung _hyung_!"

"_Mianhae _minnie _hyung_.. tapi bagiku kau adalah _ahjumma_ yang tercipta paling _aegyo_ dan _bunny_"

"aku membencimu cho kyuhyun!" sungmin melepas jewerannya dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuhyun.

"huweee… Wookie_ hyung_, minnie _hyung_ membenciku" adu kyuhyun ke wookie sambil memeluk tubuh kecil wookie. "Sudahlah kyu. Minnie _hyung_ tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, dia hanya emosi sesaat saja. Kau tenang saja _ne_?" wookie menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari wookie, sungmin dan eunhyuk, kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke yesung, Yesung mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia sadar sekarang kalau dia sedang dikerjai kyuhyun. Tapi kalau dia marah, semuanya pasti tau kalau dia menyukai wookie. Jadilah yesung hanya diam saja menahan amarahnya.

CKLEK

Donghae masuk keruangan yang memang sudah khusus dipersiapkan untuk PRINCE. "Hyukkie~ kau disini?" tanya donghae tiba-tiba saat matanya melihat sosok manis eunhyuk.

"_Ne_.. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Donghae" rona pink terlihat di pipi putih eunhyuk. "_Hyung_! Kau sudah mengenal Eunhyuk _hyung_?" kyuhyun yang masih memeluk wookie sedikit memutar tubuh mereka berdua agar kyuhyun dapat melihat donghae. "tentu saja" jawab donghae singkat, kemudian menautkan alisnya, donghae terlihat bingung kenapa kyuhyun memeluk wookie.

"Kyu, lepaskan wookie. Kau membuat hawa disini sedikit panas" pinta donghae, kyuhyun pun melepas pelukannya dan kembali memasang wajah melas ke sungmin, agar sungmin mau memaafkannya.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka lagi, kali ini siwon yang datang, "sekarang giliran kalian yang _rehearsal_. Ayo ke _stage _sekarang"

"_Ne Hyung_" jawab mereka kompak termasuk eunhyuk. "Kenapa kau ikutan menjawab?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya, "hehehe.. itu karna aku terlalu bersemangat dengan debut ke dua sahabatku" _gummy smile_ khas nya terlihat jelas saat eunhyuk tersenyum. 'manis sekali' gumam donghae dalam hati.

"Luar biasa! Kim Yesung, siapa yang mengajarimu tersenyum seperti tadi eoh?" siwon sangat puas dengan penampilan pertama PRINCE dengan 5 orang member, apalagi saat _perform _tadi Yesung memberikan penampilan yang luar biasa langka. Sesuai dengan judul _single_ mereka SMILE, yesung memberikan senyum perdananya ke _fans_.

"Aku hanya menghayati lagunya saja" jawab yesung santai, diam-diam yesung melirik ke wookie.

"Dan kalian juga luar biasa! Tidak sia-sia perjuangan kalian selama sebulan ini!" Siwon mengangkat tangannya untuk _highfive _dengan wookie dan sungmin.

"ini juga berkat kau, Siwon _hyung_. terima kasih sudah membantu kami" dengan _aegyo_ nya sungmin memeluk siwon dengan erat. "Minnie _hyung_~~, jangan peluk kuda itu" rengek kyuhyun, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh sungmin, karna kelihatannya sungmin masih kesal karna kyuhyun mengatainya _Ahjumma-ahjumma_.

"Untuk merayakannya, hari ini kita makan malam diluar, dan Yesung yang membayarnya!" yesung mendelik saat dirinya jadi bahan sasaran Siwon.

"apa aku boleh ikut?" eunhyuk yang masih berada disana memasang _puppy eyes_ nya. "tentu saja kau harus ikut!" jawab donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Bersulang!"

TING TING

Suara dentingan gelas tercipta saat ke 8 _namja_ itu tengah merayakan ke suksesan penampilan PRINCE . 8 _Namja_? Bukankah seharusnya 7 ? lalu siapa satu lagi ?

Kim Kibum. Dia juga diundang atau lebih tepat nya dipaksa oleh Siwon untuk datang ke acara makan malam itu. Mereka dan lebih tepatnya yesung, menyewa sebuah restoran jepang, alasan yesung yang tidak suka keramaianlah yang menyebabkan dia meyewa restoran itu untuk semalam.

"_Hyung_, aku dengar dari Siwon _hyung_, kau tersenyum saat _perform _tadi. Apa itu benar?" tanya sang adik yang duduk bersebrangan dengan yesung saat mereka sudah selesai menikmati makan malam mereka. "mmm" yesung menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"hwa.. suatu kemajuan" kibum menatap tak percaya ke yesung yang kini hanya menatap kosong meja didepannya.

"Semuanya.. maaf mengganggu. Ada yang ingin aku katakan" tiba-tiba saja eunhyuk merubah arah pembicaraan. Dari raut mukanya, sepertinya dia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa, _hyung_?" wookie menatap eunhyuk dengan_ intens_.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini kepada seseorang. Yesung _hyung_, aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi _namjachingu_ ku?"

Semua menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan apa-apaan-dia. Wookie terlihat_ shock_ dengan perkataan eunhyuk, dia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu juga akan menyukai _namja_ yang disukainya.

"_hyung_~" ucap wookie lirih.

"Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang spesial. Dan itu bukan kau, jadi maaf.. aku tidak bisa menerimamu"

"Siapa? Aku harus tau orangnya. Kalau kau tidak memberitau siapa orang yang kau sukai, maka aku akan terus mengejarmu"

Hening~

Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. "Kenapa kau diam? Apa orang yang kau sukai ada disini, sehingga kau malu untuk mengatakannya didepan kami semua. Ck.. tidak ku sangka kau…"

SREET

_Chu~_

Donghae berusaha menahan tawanya saat itu juga, karna sekarang apa yang diinginkannya berhasil. Yesung menunjukkan ke semuanya, dia kembali mencium Wookie secara tiba-tiba. Cukup lama ke 6 enam orang itu mendapat tontonan dadakan, sampai akhirnya Wookie memukul dada yesung untuk melepas ciuman itu.

"Dia, orang yang ku cium barusan adalah orang yang ku sukai dan aku bersungguh-sungguh. Jadi, kau tidak perlu membuang-bunga waktu untuk mengejarku" itulah pengakuan yesung saat dia menyudahi acara ciuman dadakannya itu.

Wookie hanya meunduk dan menangkup kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah.

Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Eunhyuk, dan eunhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

TBC!

Akhirnya chapter 7 rampung juga.. yeay! Gimana.. aneh banget kan yah nih FF..

Iya.. saya tau, banyak sekali keganjilan di FF ini,

Dan itu disebakan ke labilan saya. Mianhae *bow..

Dan dengan ini saya juga mau mengatakan!

Chapter 8 adalah akhir dari FF SMILE…

Aku usahain akhir tahun ini bakalan selesai ^^

Sekarang, berikanlah apresiasi(?) kalian dengan FF ini dalam bentuk Review!

Sumber semangat saya untuk melanjutkan FF adalah Review kalian, apalagi jika ada yang memberi saya saran.

terima kasih buat yang kemarin udah review, maaf.. saya gak bisa sebutin satu-satu T^T

Oke.. saya tunggu Review nya!

Saranghae my readers…


	8. Chapter 8

Title : SMILE

Author : Always YeWook

Pairing : YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Other cast :

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki, Semua Cast terikat kontrak kerja yang 'luar biasa' dengan SM Entertainment. Selain itu mereka milik Orang Tua mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan FanFiction ini murni hasil otak ngadat saya.. ^^

WARNING : YAOI (boys love), Typos (mohon dimaafkan), GaJe, Cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance, Hurt (maybe)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

and NO COPAS tanpa ijin dari saya.

.

.

.

Last Chapter..

_SREET_

_Chu~_

_Donghae berusaha menahan tawanya saat itu juga, karna sekarang apa yang diinginkannya berhasil. Yesung menunjukkan ke semuanya, dia kembali mencium Wookie secara tiba-tiba. Cukup lama ke 6 enam orang itu mendapat tontonan dadakan, sampai akhirnya Wookie memukul dada yesung untuk melepas ciuman itu._

_"Dia, orang yang ku cium barusan adalah orang yang ku sukai dan aku bersungguh-sungguh. Jadi, kau tidak perlu membuang-bunga waktu untuk mengejarku" itulah pengakuan yesung saat dia menyudahi acara ciuman dadakannya itu._

_Wookie hanya meunduk dan menangkup kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah. _

_Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Eunhyuk, dan eunhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. _

_._

.

.

Chapter 8!

.

.

.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyukainya, _hyung_?" kibum menyodorkan 1 kapsul pereda sakit kepala dan segelas air ke yesung yang sedang senderan dikepala tempat tidur sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tau" jawab yesung setelah meminum obat. "cinta memang begitu _hyung_. kita tidak tau kapan cinta akan datang"

Yesung memutar bola matanya, "lalu untuk apa kau menanyanyakannya padaku?" kbium hanya menunjukkan _killer smile_ nya.

"Kau membuat kepalaku tambah pusing" keluh yesung sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

"_Mianhae_" sesal kibum.

"ah.. lupakan. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan pasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu."

"_Aniya_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, _hyung_. Kalau saja waktu itu aku menerima permintaan _eomma_, kau pasti tidak menderita seperti ini."

`flashback`

5 tahun yang lalu~

"_Eomma_, aku tidak mau jadi penyanyi. Suara yesung_ hyung_ lebih bagus dariku, kenapa tidak menyuruh dia saja?"

"Eomma juga maunya begitu. Tapi kan kau tau sendiri penyakit hyungmu seperti apa. Kepala nya akan sakit jika berada ditempat ramai, jadi dia tidak mungkin jadi penyanyi. Cuma kau satu-satunya harapan eomma. Kibummie, kau mau kan? Eomma ingin sekali salah satu dari anak eomma ada yang menjadi penyanyi, dan cuma kau harapan satu-satunya"

"Aku tetap tidak mau, aku ingin menjadi dokter, eomma. Supaya aku bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yesung hyung yang aneh itu"

Pertengkaran 'kecil' terjadi antara ibu dan anak bungsu nya yang sedang duduk santai diruang keluarga. "Bagaimana lagi cara eomma membujukmu untuk menjadi penyanyi. Ayolah Kibummie, apa kau tak kasihan dengan eomma mu ini? Kabulkan permintaan eomma yang satu ini ne?" sang ibu tetap berusaha membujuk anaknya untuk mengikuti kemauannya. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak" tolak anak bungsunya itu lagi dan lagi.

Yesung berdiri disalah satu anak tangga sambil memperhatikan kegaduhan itu sambil memijit keningnya. "Biarkan saja Kibum menjadi dokter, eomma"

Kibum dan eommanya menoleh ke tangga, "Yesungie?"

Yesung menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri eomma dan namdongsaengnya. "Aku saja yang menjadi penyanyi, eomma" ucap yesung dengan mantap.

"Yesungie~ eomma bukannya tidak senang kau menjadi penyanyi. Tapi eomma khawatir dengan kesehatanmu nantinya"

"Bukankah Kibum akan menjadi dokter. Jadi Kibum akan mengobatiku, benar begitukan, Kibummie?" yesung menatap namdongsaengnya lekat-lekat.

Sedangkan Kibum terlihat bingung, satu sisi dia senang karna hyungnya mau menjadi penyanyi, tapi disisi lainnya, dia takut tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit hyungnya. "Jawab aku, kibummie"

Kibum menatap hyungnya, "ne.. aku akan menyembuhkanmu, hyung." Yesung tersenyum dengan jawabannya kibum, setidaknya dengan keputusannya itu, dia tidak akan melihat eomma dan adiknya bertengkar lagi.

`flashback end`

"Kibummie, kajja. Aku antar pulang" siwon tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar yesung dan mengajak kibum untuk pulang. "Kau tidak naik mobil sendiri, Bummie?" tanya yesung.

"Aku memang bawa mobil sendiri, tapi siwon hyung yang akan menyetirnya. Dia tidak mengijinkan aku menyetir malam-malam seperti ini"

"Aku malah khawatir kau pulang diantar oleh dia. Kau harus hati-hati, kibum. Jangan sampai dia menyentuhmu"

"Ya Yesung! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu dengan calon adik iparmu sendiri"

"Dalam mimpimu, hyung"

Kibum hanya tertawa kecil dengan pertengkaran itu, "Sudahlah.. Yesung hyung, bukankah kau sedang sakit. Jangan banyak mengomel. Nanti kepalamu tambah besar"

Yesung memberikan deathglare ke siwon, karna saat ini dirinya sedang ditertawakan, "ayo Siwon hyung" kibum beranjak keluar dari kamar yesung dan disusul oleh siwon.

"haah… aku butuh istirahat" yesung menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan segera tidur.

"Kalian sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat!" seru donghae saat melihat sungmin dan wookie keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Tapi, kami mau pergi kuliah hyung" jawab wookie kebingungan.

"Aku tau pagi ini kalian ada jadwal kuliah. Maka dari itu aku yang mengantar kalian" donghae tampak bersemangat.

Sungmin dan wookie saling berpandanga, saling melempar tatapan bingung. "Kami naik taksi saja, donghae"

"Sungmin hyung, kalian sudah menjadi terkenal. Aku takut kalian akan diculik oleh supir taksi, jadi biar aku saja yang mengantar kalian. Oke?" donghae menggandeng tangan sungmin dan wookie untuk segera pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai"

"Gomawo donghae hyung. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

"Tidak masalah wookie-ah"

Sungmin dan wookie keluar dari mobil donghae dan segera menuju ruangan mereka. Mahasiswa lainnya banyak yang terkejut melihat kedatangan sungmin dan wookie.

"Saatnya beraksi" donghae mengambil topi, masker, kacamata dan langsung memakainya. Setelah merasa penyamarannya dirasa cukup, donghae segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tapi, fakultas seni tari ada dimana?" donghae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Cari dulu saja, nanti pasti ketemu"

Donghae mulai menyusuri kampus wookie dan sungmin. Bertemu dengan eunhyuk adalah tujuan yang sebenarnya. Eunhyuk yang kata wookie jago ngedance membuat donghae penasaran untuk mengenal eunhyuk lebih lanjut, apalagi setelah semalam eunhyuk mau membantu donghae dalam misinya. Menurutnya, eunhyuk sangat menyenangkan.

Donghae sedikit menundukkan wajahnya saat mengetahui beberapa orang ada yang mengenalinya. "Dimana ruangannya?" donghae terus menyusuri setiap koridor sambil terus mengamati setiap isi ruangan. "Apa hari ini dia tidak kuliah?"

Langkah donghae terhenti saat dirinya tidak sengaja mendengar lagu favorite nya disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Donghae mengintip kedalam melalui pintu besar yang tidak terlalu terbuka. "Akhirnya."

Donghae masuk keruangan itu, atau lebih tepatnya dance practice room. Disana, eunhyuk terlihat sedang menghapal gerakan tari. "Donghae!" seru eunhyuk saat mengetahui donghae yang sudah melepas 'alat' penyamarannya. "Kau belum hapal gerakan ini ?" donghae mempraktekkan gerakkan yang tadi sedang dihapal.

Eunhyuk terpesona dengan penampilan donghae, bahkan tanpa iringan musik saja, donghae sudah sangat mengagumkan. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Keren. Kau mau mengajariku?"

"Kita lakukan bersama saja. Kau pasti bisa" eunhyuk mengangguk. Eunhyuk kembali memutar lagu yang berjudul "Beautiful". Dimulai dari donghae, dan tidak lama kemudian eunhyuk mengikuti gerakan donghae. #SS2 mode on XD

"Berat sekali. Haah.. kenapa mereka tega membiarkan aku membawa kado sebanyak ini" omel namja mungil yang terlihat kesusahan membawa tumpukan kado dikedua tangannya. "Oh.. Itu kan mobilnya donghae hyung? Apa dia menunggu kami pulang juga?" wookie yang sudah selesai dengan jam kuliahnya menghampiri mobil donghae yang masih terlihat diparkiran kampus.

Wookie berusaha melihat ke dalam mobil, memastikan donghae ada didalam atau tidak. "Sepertinya tidak ada. Lalu kemana dia?" wookie mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berharap menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Ryeowook!"

Wookie menoleh saat dia dipanggil teman sekelasnya, "Mentang-mentang kau sudah menjadi member PRINCE, kau mau membuat kehebohan disini eoh?"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya wookie yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan temannya itu. "Lee Donghae. Dia terjebak di dalam dance practice room"

"Terjebak bagaimana ?" wookie dibuat semakin bingung dengan penjelasan temannya yang tidak langsung ke inti permasalahan. "Fans kalian tau kalau donghae ada di sana, dan mereka mengerumini donghae untuk minta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama. Aku tidak berani jamin, kalau keadaan donghae sekarang baik-baik saja"

BRUK

Semua kado yang sedari tadi dipeluk erat oleh wookie kini berhamburan disamping mobil donghae. Segera saja wookie langsung menuju fakultas seni. Setelah sampai, wookie melihat banyak orang yang berkerumun didepan dance practice room.

"Awas… Minggir!" dengan tubuh mungilnya, wookie berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang tersebut. Ternyata, pintu dance practice room terkunci.

"Donghae oppa! Keluarlah. Aku hanya ingin minta tanda tanganmu saja"

"Aku juga mau, oppa.. ayolah keluar!"

"Hey.. kau member PRINCE juga kan?" tanya seseorang fans saat melihat wookie sudah berhasil menerobos kerumunan dan berdiri didepan pintu. "Ne.." jawab wookie takut-takut.

"Bisakah kau menyuruh Donghae oppa untuk keluar, SEKARANG!" wookie susah payah menelan salivanya, mendapat tatapan mematikan dari semua orang yang katanya mengaku fans PRINCE, atau lebih tepatnya fans Donghae.

"Donghae ternyata ada disini!" teriak seseorang dari arah lain, kontan saja semua fans yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan dance practice room pergi.

Wookie yang bingung hanya berdiri saja didepan pintu, "lalu, yang ada didalam siapa?" wookie menunjuk-nunjuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja yang ada didalam adalah Donghae. Tadi hyung mengelabui fans, hehe" cengiran khas sungmin terlihat begitu manis saat dia tertawa .

"Hyung, untung saja ada kau"

"Sudahlah, kita harus cepat membawa donghae pergi dari sini" wookie menganggukkan kepalanya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Donghae~ Buka pintunya. Ini kami, sungmin dan wookie."

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, donghae menarik tangan wookie dan sungmin untuk masuk kedalam. "Haah.. kenapa kalian lama sekali menyelamatkanku?"

"Ya! Kenapa jadi kau yang marah. Seharusnya kami yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini eoh? Ahh… Pantas saja kau semangat mengantarkan kami ke kampus, ternyata tujuanmu adalah bertemu eunhyuk. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran.

"hehehe… maaf sudah merepotkan kalian, aku tidak tau kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini"

Eunhyuk tersipu malu, karna ternyata donghae sampai melakukan hal nekat untuk bertemu dengannya.

Promosi album yang dilakukan selama 2 bulan berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun Sungmin dan Wookie sempat beberapa kali tidak datang ke kampus karna jadwal yang bertabrakan, tapi mereka senang masih bisa berkuliah seperti saat mereka sebelum debut. Teman-teman mereka yang biasa nya hanya menitip kado untuk 3 member lainnya, kini tak jarang juga memberikan mereka kado. Bahkan setiap hari tangan mereka penuh dengan bingkisan dari fans.

Kibum yang selalu khawatir keadaan hyungnya, sering mengunjugi Dorm PRINCE untuk melihat sendiri keadaan hyung nya. Kibum dan siwon juga semakin dekat, walaupun yesung sering kali menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya kalau siwon dekat-dekat dengan kibum, tapi sebenarnya yesung hanya menguji siwon. Yesung tak akan membiarkan kibum nya tersakiti.

Sungmin sangat berperan penting dalam perubahan sifat buruk kyuhyun yang dulu selalu bersikaap dingin ke fans. Kyuhyun juga sudah menyatakan perasaannya ke sungmin, saat itu ingin rasanya sungmin berteriak sekuatnya karna saking bahagianya. Tapi, sungmin dapat mengendalikan kebahagiaanya. Sungmin membuat perjanjian, sungmin akan menerima kyuhyun kalau kyuhyun tidak akan bersikap dingin lagi ke fans. Dan kyuhyun pun menyetujui perjanjian itu. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi pasangan, karna kyuhyun sudah membuktikannya.

Dia sudah tidak menjadi idola dengan wajah dingin yang selama ini dia contek dari yesung. Tapi sekarang kyuhyun sudah menjadi idola yang ramah dan semakin dicintai oleh fansnya.

Setelah membuat masalah dikampus sungmin dan wookie, donghae memang tidak pernah lagi pergi menemui eunhyuk dikampus dengan alasan mengantar sungmin dan wookie. Tapi, donghae mengajak eunhyuk bertemu di sebuah taman bermain, dan kali ini masalahnya malah lebih besar. Banyak fans yang menandai donghae.

Alhasil, waktu yang sekiranya bisa dipakai untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan eunhyuk, malah menjadi aksi kejar-kejaran dengan fans di taman bermain.

Donghae berkali-kali minta maaf ke eunhyuk atas kejadian yang tidak terduga tersebut. Sedangkan eunhyuk hanya tertawa saja melihat tampang bodoh donghae saat meminta maaf kepadanya. Semenjak itu, kalau donghae mengajak eunhyuk bertemu lagi, eunhyuk menyuruh donghae untuk datang ke apartemennya saja.

SiBum, KyuMin dan EunHae punya cara mereka tersendiri untuk lebih dekat dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi, apakah ada kemajuan dengan Yesung dan Wookie semenjak insiden yang memalukan buat yesung saat itu?.

Yesung, namja berkepala besar itu masih saja bersikap dingin didepan wookie jika mereka sedang berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Tapi begitu mereka ditinggal berdua, yesung merubah sikapnya ke wookie. Apakah yesung mempunyai 2 kepribadian? Entahlah, sepertinya wookie merasa bosan dengan sikap yesung yang terus-terusan seperti itu kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ikut aku" yesung menarik tangan wookie yang sedang asik(?) mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya diruang tengah dorm. "Mau kemana hyung?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau"

Wookie hanya menurut saja, mereka pergi dengan mobil yesung. Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam saja, hanya suara deruan mobil yang terdengar.

30 menit kemudian, mereka sampai disebuah pemakaman. "Hyung, untuk apa kau membawaku kesini? Kau ingin menguburku?"

Plak

Yesung memukul pelan kepala wookie, "Dangkal sekali pikiranmu. Ayo cepat turun."

Wookie pun keluar dari mobil yesung, "Ayo" yesung menggenggam tangan wookie dan membawanya masuk ke area pemakaman, langkah mereka berhenti saat sudah sampai didepan makam seseorang.

"Makam siapa?" tanya wookie ke yesung yang saat ini sedang meletakkan seikat bunga yang tadi dibelinya saat menuju pemakaman. "Eomma ku, dia meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karna kecelakaan. Saat itu, dia mau pergi untuk menjemputku yang selesai menjalani trainee hari itu" jawab yesung datar. Wookie membulatkan matanya dan langsung membungkuk didepan makam ibu yesung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Kibum saja?"

Yesung menutup matanya dan menangkup kedua tangannya, sepertinya dia sedang memajukan bibir bawahnya karna yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

Selama Yesung berdoa, wookie hanya memandangi wajah yesung dari arah samping, 'terlihat begitu damai' itu lah yang dipikiran wookie sekarang, tanpa sadar wookie sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"Daripada kau memandangi wajahku terus, sebaiknya kau ikut berdoa"

Wookie tersentak, bagaimana bisa yesung tau kalau dia sedang memandangi wajahnya. Kemudian wookie juga ikut berdoa didepan makam ibu nya yesung. Setelah selesai berdoa yesung hanya berdiri saja sambil menatap makam ibunya. "Hyung, sudah selesaikan. Ayo kita pulang" wookie menarik-narik ujung jaket yang dikenakan yesung, tapi yesung sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Eomma~" ucap yesung pada akhirnya. "Eomma, aku datang kesini bersama orang yang aku cintai. Ne, dia yang ada disebelahku ini."

Wookie menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, yesung mengatakan hal yang membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih keras. Disaat wookie sudah akan melupakan yesung, tiba-tiba saja yesung mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya didepan makam ibunya.

"Eomma, dia itu namja yang polos, baik, suaranya bagus, dan dia juga sangat pintar memasak. Kalau aku hidup bersamanya, aku pasti bisa gemuk karna setiap hari dia memasak makanan yang enak untukku. Eomma, kau setujukan kalau dia yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu?" wookie melipat tangannya didepan dada. "aku tau kau juga mencintaiku. Jadi tidak usah perpura-pura"

"aku memang tidak pernah menyukaimu. Kau ini kenapa kepedean sekali sih, hyung. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang! Annyeong ahjumma" wookie membungkukkan lagi badannya kemudian pergi dari area pemakaman.

"YA! Kau mau kemana? Pulanglah bersama hyung" yesung mengejar wookie yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, hyung! aku bisa pulang sendiri!" wookie terus berjalan , yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah menghindari yesung. Selama ini dia sudah cukup sabar menghadapi sikap yesung yang suka berubah-ubah kepadanya.

Dan kali ini yesung memulainya lagi, yesung mengatakan kalau dia ingin menjadi pendamping hidup wookie. Lalu apa setelah yesung mengatakan itu, beberapa saat kemudian yesung akan melupakan kata-katanya, kembali menjadi yesung yang bersikap dingin. Sungguh, itu membosankan!

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" yesung pun berlari untuk dapat menyusul wookie.

GREP

Yesung memeluk wookie dari belakang saat dia berhasil mengejar wookie. "Maafkan hyung ne?"

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, hyung?"

Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tolong jangan seperti ini, wookie. Hyung yang salah karna selama ini sering bersikap acuh padamu" yesung melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh wookie agar berhadapan dengannya.

"hey, kenapa kau menangis, baby. Kau mau kan memaafkan hyung. Hyung janji tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi padamu" yesung menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulus wookie.

"Apa buktinya kalau kau akan merubah sikapmu?"

Yesung terlihat kebingungan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diberikan wookie. "Hyung memang tidak punya bukti apa-apa sekarang. Tapi, kau boleh membenci hyung kalau hyung mengingkari janji. Wookie-ah. Hyung benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Dasar! Hyungie pabbo, aku mana bisa membencimu setelah kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku" langsung saja wookie memeluk yesung, memeluknya lebih erat.

Yesung tersenyum. Haah.. sepertinya memang hanya wookie saja yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras, tapi wookie tidak peduli, dia masih saja memeluk yesung. "Wookie, ayo kita kembali ke mobil."

"Tidak mau sebelum kau membalas pelukanku, hyung" yesung kembali tersenyum dengan tingkah wookie, yesung pun membalas pelukan tersebut. Bukankah pelukan itu akan terasa hangat jika berada dibawah guyuran hujam sekalipun?

Disusul dengan ciuman hangat dari keduanya. Ingat, bukan ciuman panas, tapi hangat.

"kami pulang"

"Ke.. Kenapa kalian basah begitu? Kalian kehujanan?" tanya sungmin khawatir melihat tetesan air yang jatuh dari tubuh yesung dan wookie.

"Hwa.. Yesung hyung dan wookie hyung main hujan-hujanan. Minnie hyung, ayo kita main hujan juga!"

"Aku sedang serius, Kyu.." kyuhyun pun diam.

Donghae datang membawa handuk dan membalutnya ditubuh wookie yang basah, "Cepat keringkan tubuhmu, wookie. Nanti kau bisa sakit"

Yesung menepis tangan donghae yang menyentuh wookie'NYA'. "Jangan sentuh namjachingu ku"

Donghae yang tadinya memang berniat untuk membuat yesung cemburu 'lagi', menatap yesung tidak percaya. "Apa kalian sudah jadian?"

"Tentu saja! Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk membuatku cemburu!. Tapi, ini berkat kau juga. Donghae, gomawo ne" yesung merangkul wookie dan tersenyum ke donghae.

"Hwa.. Wookie, chukkaeyo!" sungmin memberikan selamat. "Minnie hyung, ayo kita pacaran juga!" kyuhyun yan blak-blakkan tidak menyadari kalau sungmin sudah jadi merasa malu karna permintaannya itu.

.

.

"Terima kasih, minnie _hyung_" ucap wookie yang sedang duduk disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Terima kasih untuk apa, Wookie? tanya Sungmin yang saat ini sedang melihat bintang melalui jendela kamar. "Kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak mengajakku audisi. Mendapatkan Yesung _hyung_ hanya akan menjadi mimpiku saja"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, menunjukan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya terlihat imut. "Benar kan apa yang ku katakan, kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku" wookie agak sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sungmin, karna sungmin memang tidak pernah mengatakan itu secara langsung sebelumnya.

"Dan kita juga berhasil membuat mereka tersenyum, wookie"

Wookie langsung tersenyum dengan kata sungmin yang terakhir.

.

.

.

END

HAPPY NEW YEAR MY READERS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE SUNGMIN

Seperti biasa, pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karna pasti pada gak puas sama endingnya kan? Saya tau itu. Maafkan saya, hanya segini kemampuan otak ngadat saya. *bow

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca FF ini dari chapter awal sampai akhir, apa waktu kalian terbuang percuma dengan membaca FF ini. Saya pikir 'Ya' -_-

Masalah penyakit yesung, sebenarnya itu penyakit saya. Suka pusing sendiri kalok udah terlalu lama ditempat yang rame *curhaaaaaaat

Ohiya,, buat yang mau kenal sama saya, temui saya diakun twitter YeWookGoPublic

#promo

Okelah… saya mau ngucapin terima kasih nih buat readers yang udah review dichapter 7 kemarin :

reaRelf, Kyute EvilMagnae, paprikapumpkin, Ahjumma Namja, Phylindan, yoon HyunWoon, Array' ryeowook always, SSungMine, kira, Guest, Rochan, violin diaz, Evil Roommate, yewook turtle, chikakyu, jongwookie, , kira hanazawa, YeWookSonIsOnew, LQ, Park Hyesung, KimJinMinGummo

SAMPAI JUMPA … tunggu FF YeWook saya selanjutnya!

Akhir kata,,, berikan saya Review terakhir kalian disini ne…. :'( Muacch


End file.
